


Sweetest Devotion

by yokorra



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, F/F, No Bending, Soccer player!korra, University, but keeping the nations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 51,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokorra/pseuds/yokorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami comes back home after being gone for three years, and tries to fit back into her old life, while meeting someone from the past</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> The response I got to continue this soccer korrasami au was overwhelming, thank you all for being so into it! Here's to romance, soccer, Opal/Asami friendship, and some angst! ;)

Asami walked around the new campus, trying to take everything in. It was nerve-wracking to go to a new school, especially when your last name is Sato. She has dealt with many people only interested in her for her money and fame. It made making friends difficult for her, and mostly because she didn’t open up easily to people these days.

She did have a few close friends, one of them Opal Beifong. Both being apart of famous families allowed them to bond and create a long lasting friendship. They’ve been best friends since the beginning of high school. Now Opal and her are attending the same university, since Asami just transferred to Republic City University. She used to go to a university out in the Fire Nation, but for her last year she wanted to come back home so she could also work at Future Industries with her father, since she will be taking over the company one day.

The Fire Nation was a great escape. Though her family name travels throughout all the nations, it was good to not be in the heart of where the Sato name grew strong. But Republic City was her home, and she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t happy to be back in familiar territory.

Asami wouldn’t be dorming at RCU, since she lived in the town. Opal does have to dorm here, but apparently she’s going to be moving in with Bolin, her boyfriend, in a few weeks. Asami used to be really close to Bolin and his brother Mako back in high school. She even dated Mako for a few months before it came crashing down on the both of them. When she moved to the Fire Nation, though, they just kind of drifted apart. She felt nervous to see them again, but she was blessed with confidence and the ability to not be awkward in awkward situations.

She walked into her English course, taking a seat in the middle. She never sat in the back, and there weren’t free seats in the front, so the middle was her only option. Opal came rushing in not five minutes later carrying two cups of coffee and smiling brightly when she spotted Asami. She quickly took a seat next to Asami, nearly slamming into someone who was about to sit there. They both glared at each other for a few seconds, before the person walked to another seat.

One thing about Opal, she was tough. She’s a Beifong for goodness sake! This girl may be small, and she may be trying to become a Buddhist, but she was feisty. I guess it’s just in her blood to be that way. Her grandmother, Toph, used to be a police Chief and a very sassy and cranky one at that. Now her aunt Lin is the new Chief, and she’s even worst than Toph was if that’s even possible!

Opal held out a cardboard coffee cup to her. "I come baring gifts." she says.

Asami took the coffee gratefully. "See, this is why I love you. You always know what I need." she took a sip, finding it the right temperature.

She leaned into Asami. "You know, if I weren’t madly in love with Bolin, I’d marry you."

Asami laughed, rolling her eyes. "Noted."

"Hey what class to you have next?"

Asami shook her head as she took another sip of her coffee. "This is my last class." Asami only took morning classes, so she could have the rest of the day off to work with her father. Even though most mornings she was tired from the lack of sleep the night before, this worked better for her schedule.

Opal’s smile brightened. "Perfect! Will you go to a soccer practice with me? Everyone is going to watch and just hang out, and it’d be great for you to see everyone again!"

Though the thought of seeing everyone again made Asami as nervous as it did make her excited, she couldn’t turn down the opportunity. "Sure. Who’s gonna be there exactly?"

"Oh, you know. Just Bolin and probably Mako, Junior, maybe the twins . . . They’ll be excited to see you. I know Bolin could hardly sleep last night knowing you were officially back in town. He missed you a lot."

Asami nodded her head slightly, not able to continue their conversation since the class began. She missed everyone, too, and she did feel bad for kind of dropping everyone other than Opal. It was just hard to keep friendships when she was so far away. She hoped the three years she was away didn’t permanently ruin her friendships with everyone else.

If there was one person she was excited to see, other than Opal of course, is Bolin. They used to be very close, and not just because he was dating her best friend. He _was_ her best friend as well, and that made him and Opal dating a lot easier for her. Especially when she began dating Mako, too. That was probably the easiest time of her life . . . Until her and Mako broke up and high school ended and she choose to attend a university far away.

The truth was, she could’ve attended any school she wanted too. Her grades were excellent, she played a few sports in high school, and the fact that she was a Sato didn’t add to any prevention. Not that she’d intentionally use her famous name and millions to get her into a university of her choosing . . . She ended up choosing the Fire Nation because she wanted to get away. She _needed_ distance to grow independently.

And she did grow the last three years. She made other friends, got a boyfriend, lost her virginity, went through another break up. But now all of that was behind her, and it was like she was rejoining the past being back in the City. Everyone was grown up, though. She needed to remember that they all were different.

Class was over in a blink of an eye, and now her and Opal were headed towards the soccer stadium. RCU was known for its soccer team. They were the best in all the Nations, even Asami knew that being way out in the Fire Nation. Most of these players went off to become professionals. And only the best were drafted to this particular team. It was mostly the women’s team that made the biggest news, not that the mens team weren’t any good, they just weren’t the best.

"Hey, is your brother still with that Kuvira girl?" Asami asked as they turned a corner, the stadium in eye shot now.

Opal nodded her head. "They’re getting married, actually." her eyes widened slightly. "I mean they’re not! Well, Junior is planning on asking Kuv to marry him . . . but they . . . aren’t . . ." she smacked the palm of her hand against her forehead. "Please ignore me."

Asami laughed. "Don’t worry, secret safe with me." besides, Asami didn’t even really know Kuvira all that well, she just remembered Opal’s older brother, Baatar, dating her even before she left to the Fire Nation.

They walked to the metal stand, Asami seeing everyone sitting in a huddled group, laughing and talking. Practice was indeed going on, and the players weren’t even paying much attention to those on the stand. Actually, there were a couple of people just scattered around the stand, watching the women practice. See, this soccer team was no joke.

Opal skipped up the stand, throwing herself against Bolin, giving him a big kiss on the cheek which earned a lot of complaints. Asami felt slightly uncomfortable, but she took a deep breath, and followed after Opal.

"Guys, look who I brought with me!"

"ASAMI!" Bolin yelled, standing up and giving her a crushing hug. She lost all the air in her lungs and gasped.

"Bolin, you’re crushing her." Mako chided his younger brother, giving Asami an awkward smile. "Good to see you again, Asami. How was the Fire Nation?"

"Hot." she said and they all laughed, the tension breaking immediately. "It’s good to see you all again, too. Hey Baatar. Wei, Wing." she gave them a wave.

She sat down next to Opal, who sat next to Bolin. Everyone went back to their conversation, adding her in like she’s always been here. It felt good that they weren’t awkward about the fact that none of them spoken to her for three years. It was like old times, but even better. Asami was laughing at a story Wei and Wing were telling when she heard out-of-tune singing, though this person had to be joking because she wasn’t singing completely out-of-tune, and she was also laughing as she was singing.

"Love of my life, you’ve hurt me! You’ve broken my heart and now you leave me, love of my life can’t you seeeeee!" it was a Queen song, and when Asami turned her direction to the voice, she saw two girls walking up the stands towards them.

One of them was a girl with black hair in the braid, green eyes, and eyebrows so amazing Asami knew exactly who that was. How could she forget? It was Kuvira, Baatar’s girlfriend. Next to her was a equally, maybe even more muscular girl wearing white athletic shorts and a dark blue sports bra, her body covered in sweat. She had short brown hair that was tied into a small ponytail, and bright blue eyes. She looked familiar and Asami couldn’t stop herself from staring at the girl who was singing.

"I don’t care if Monday’s black, Tuesday, Wednesday heart attack, Thursday never looking back— it’s Friday, I’m in love!" she continued singing loudly in Kuvira’s ear, laughing, as she moved from song to song.

Kuvira was covering her ears. "Please stop before I go deaf!" she said, though she was laughing as well.

"Forget you guys are currently in the middle of practice?" Opal joked as they neared.

"Hey, I’m the Captain. I don’t need to constantly be practicing okay, Op." the blue eyed girl said, jabbing a thumb to her chest.

"We’re having a fifteen minute break." Kuvira said, sitting next to Baatar.

Korra’s eyes slightly narrowed at her team mate, before her eyes skimmed over to where Asami was sitting. She stopped, staring openly at her. Asami met her eyes and couldn’t look away. She didn’t want to look away. So she arched an eyebrow, as if to say she wasn’t going to be the one to look away. The girl grinned, and that’s when she knew who this was. Why she looked so familiar.

"Korra?"

The blue eyed girl grinned wider, laughing. "I didn’t know if you remembered me." Asami immediately stood up, hugging her quickly, despite the fact that she was covered in sweat. "Good to see you again, Asami."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Opal asked.

Asami pulled away from the hug. "Yeah, Korra and I go way back. We met when we were like . . ." she glanced over at Korra, trying to remember. "Like when we were five?"

Korra nodded her head at her. "Yeah around that time. Our parent’s always attended the same parties, so we kind of just stuck together so we didn’t die of boredom." they both laughed. Korra turned to face Asami, sitting down in front of her. "How have you been? Hiroshi told me you were in the Fire Nation last time I saw him."

Asami nodded her head. "I was. I went to college out there, but he wanted me to finish my last year in RC. Look at you! Playing soccer for one of the best teams. See, I knew you had it in you, Korra."

Korra blushed slightly, shrugging her shoulders. "I don’t think I’d be here if it weren’t for your motivation."

Asami smiled at that. It was so many years ago, when Korra and her were only thirteen. Korra always played sports, and many of them, but she loved soccer. She wanted to be a professional soccer player one day, at least that was the dream then. Asami told her to go for it and to work hard at it. She always believed in Korra, and maybe it was childhood dreaming, but it made her heart swell that Korra was still playing soccer, and for one of the best colleges, and that she really took in what Asami told her all those years ago.

"Don’t forget to mention me in all your press conferences when you become professional." she teased.

"Hey, after practice ends you want to grab a bite to eat? It’d be fun to catch up!" Korra asked with a bright smile.

Asami could never saw no to that face, not that she even wanted to in the first place, so she nodded her head. "Yeah, I’d love that."

Korra touched her knee, standing up. "Great!" she glanced over at Kuvira, who was calling her name from the end of the bleachers. She turned back to Asami. "Yeah, okay, I’ll see you in a little bit." she rushed down to Kuvira, both of them running back on the field with the rest of their team.

"What the heck was that all about?" Opal asked.

Asami frowned slightly. "What?"

"You both were so lost into each other! There were heart eyes."

Asami snorted. "There wasn’t any heart eyes."

"I know heart eyes when I see them, okay."

Asami shook her head. "Look, Korra and I are just friends. We go way back."

Opal nudged her shoulder lightly. "Should I be jealous?"

Asami smiled. "Not at all."

Her eyes drifted towards the field as she stopped Korra, who was now wearing her jersey. Number 20. That was always her favorite number, even when they were children. So maybe some things haven’t quite changed, but Asami didn’t think she’d mind this one.


	2. Just One Big Sigh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami learns a little more about schedules and responsibilities. Also to trust Opal a little more.

_"Korra! It’s cold out here!" Asami whined, shivering instantly once they walked out of the heated ball room and into the icy tundra of the South Pole._

_"I gave you my other coat, didn’t I?" of course Korra wouldn’t feel cold, this was her home. She was used to it being blow zero degrees. She grinned back at the emerald icicle over her shoulder. "Come on, you’ll love this."_

_Asami walked closer behind Korra, frowning slightly. She wrapped her arms around herself, letting out a shaky breath. "Korra, what if someone notices we’re gone? You know we’ll get in trouble."_

_Korra shrugged her shoulders, clearly too focused on getting to the surprise location than to care what the adults think. "I’ll take blame for it."_

_"Korra—"_

_The southern stopped dead in her tracks, causing Asami to bump into her back. She groaned, rubbing her nose with her gloved hand. Not that she could feel her nose anyway. Korra grabbed her shoulders, looking at her square in the eye. "Look, you’re seriously going to love what I’m about to show you, but I need you to shut up."_

_Her eyebrows bunched together as she pouted slightly. "B-but—"_

_Korra’s non-gloved hand covered Asami’s mouth. She grinned. "Do you trust me, Asami?"_

_Asami rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. "Of co—" she sighed heavily, waiting until Korra removed her hand from her mouth to speak. "Of course I trust you, Korra. But if you haven’t notice it’s dark out. The temperatures are below freezing, and I’m sure something has been following us for the last couple of miles."_

_Korra frowned slightly, looking over Asami’s shoulder. She smiled. "Well, yeah, it’s just Naga. Come on girl!" she patted her leg, throwing her free arm around Asami. "And if it’s the temperature you’re concerned about, have no fear. Your personal human heater is right here."_

_Asami was still pouting as she cuddled closer into Korra’s side, gathering as much of the heat as this girl was giving off. "This better be worth it." she mumbled._

_"Again with the complaining." Korra rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "You’ve got to be more of a risk taker, Asami."_

_"I think_ you _take enough risks for the both of us." she said as she patted Korra’s stomach lightly, smiling at her._

_"Look we’re almost there!" Korra suddenly shouted, pulling her arm away, but only to grab Asami’s hand instead._

_They both ran up a cliff, Asami trying so hard not to fall over in the snow. Naga kept pushing at her backside, ready to catch her whenever she fell. This huge, white fluffy dog was as excited about this surprise place as her owner._

_Finally, Korra slowed down her pace, allowing Asami to catch her breath. Asami looked up, gasping. Right in front of her was the most amazing view she’s ever seen. Living in the city, you don’t get something_ this _natural. Nothing this_ beautiful _._

_The moon glistened off the ocean, illuminating the snow and their surroundings. But what was most amazing was the million of stars dancing in the sky. There were so many, it was hard to not feel small at this moment. The natural lights of the earth dance along with the stars, causing the most beautiful sight. It took Asami’s breath away many times._

_But when she looked over at Korra standing next to her, so close their shoulders were touching, she wasn’t sure the view she just saw was the best thing she’s ever seen. The way Korra was looking at the sky and the way the moon hit her face, causing her eyes to shine brighter than any star, Asami’s heart swelled. She didn’t—_ couldn’t _— stop herself when she leaned into Korra, kissing her cheek._

_"_ Thank you _for showing me this."_

_Korra grinned, shuffling on her feet nervously. She shrugged her shoulders. "I don’t know . . . I come here often when my mind won’t shut down. I thought you might like this, too."_

_It’s true that Asami’s last couple of years haven’t been the easiest. It has been seven years since her mother was murdered, but her death still feels so present. The absence of her mother is felt everyday, and it doesn’t exactly help when her own father won’t talk about it. Instead, he busies himself with his work to the point where he has no time to even think for himself._

_He’s been getting Asami more into the company, hoping the distraction would be welcomed, and though Asami has been thankful to get her mind off of everything sad in her life, she wished someone would just . . ._ listen _to her. Listen to stories about her mother, or just allow her to talk about it even if she’s repeating the same thing over and over again. She just misses her mother so much, and she’s_ terrified _of forgetting her. The way she looked, smelled, her voice. Some memories are so faded._

_Asami stared back up at all the billions of beautiful light in the sky. "Do you think she’s up there?" she said in a voice so low, she wasn’t even sure if Korra heard her or not._

_"With something that beautiful, how could she not be?" Korra said simply._

_Asami felt herself begin the cry, and really cry. Something she hasn’t been able to do in a long time, since she’s afraid to show any signs of sadness around her father. She falls to her knees, curling in on herself. She suddenly felt arms around her, and she threw her arms around Korra’s neck, crying into her coat._

_"Promise me you’ll never leave me. Even if you become a big famous soccer player, you have to promise to never leave me."_

_"I promise, Asami. Besides, there’s nobody else but you I want to be in my future." Korra said surely, and Asami believed her._

__________________

"Earth to Asami, you still in there?" it was Opal’s hand waving in front of her face that brought Asami out of her head.

She shook her head slightly, looking over at Opal, her cheeks reddening slightly. "Oh, sorry, what were you saying?"

"Nothing important, but I caught you staring at Korra. Actually, zoning out on Korra." she chuckled. "Please tell me what’s going on between you two."

Asami frowned slightly, still not able to stop herself from blushing. "Nothing, Opal . . . We’re just really good friends is all."

"Why haven’t I ever heard about this friendship until now? I thought we were best friends!" she pouted slightly, but Asami knew she wasn’t serious. Well, maybe she was a little hurt to just find this out . . .

Though Asami could always appreciate Opal’s humor, and also her tendency to push into people’s business, for some reason she didn’t _want_ to explain her past with Korra. Its always felt like a secret between the two of them. Besides, Asami didn’t know exactly what was going on between her and Korra. They haven’t spoken for over three years.

But Korra approached her so friendly, and she even asked her to go grab a bite . . . so the friendship was still there. Asami felt that Korra was the only person who she could go for months or years without speaking to, and still be friends with. It was like . . . It was the promise. She knew it had to be. Korra promised to never leave her, and she never did.

Asami left.

Suddenly, Asami’s phone went off, causing her to jump in her seat. She sighed lightly when she saw it was her father. "Hey, Dad."

"Asami! Where are you? You were supposed to be at the garage twenty minutes ago." he sounded upset, which wasn’t a surprise. He was very strict with his schedule.

To be honest, Asami completely forgot she was starting to work at Future Industries today. She refrained from sighing again, knowing if her father heard it, he’s never let her hear the end of it. "Sorry, Dad. I got stuck studying with some friends. I’ll be right over."

"Alright, Asami. I’ll see you in fifteen."

Of course he also knew how quick it was to get from RCU to Future Industries. She began collecting her stuff, her wrist being grabbed by Opal’s small hand.

"Where are you going?"

She sighed again, feeling annoyed, but most because of her father. She loved him, truly, but sometimes he could be so overbearing. "I have to go to work."

She frowned slightly. "What about Korra?"

Asami sat back down, burying her face in her hands. "Oh, no!" she groaned heavily. "She’s going to hate me."

"Can you just . . . not go to work?"

If only it were that simple. "This is something I can’t get out of. She’ll understand, right?"

Opal shrugged her shoulders. "I don’t know, Asami. It’s going to be hard to tell Lover Girl you can’t make the date, but I think I can come up with something that’ll make you both happy." she winked at her.

Asami chewed on her bottom lip as her eyes narrowed at her friend. "Should I trust you?"

"No." everyone but Bolin said at the same time, causing Asami to chuckle despite her mood.

Opal glared at the boys, turning her attention back to Asami. She nodded her head eagerly. "Of course you can! Come on, have I ever gave you reasons to not trust me?"

She sighed lightly, keeping her voice low so only Opal could hear her. "Just don’t do anything stupid, Opal. Korra is imp— very special to me." still not a nice save, Sato.

Opal patted her shoulder. "Trust me, the future is so clear now. You’ve given me a purpose again. I’ve got this." she said, patting her chest.

Asami didn’t have any more time to argue. She nodded her head, waving goodbye to the boys. She walked down the bleachers and out to the school parking lot, quickly finding her car. She sped a little as she drove down to Future Industries, making sure she would still make her father’s fifteen minutes. She glanced down at her watch, sighing with relief when she still had five minutes.

She pulled up near the garage, parking her car. She walked inside of Future Industries, going to the office her father gave her when she returned. Not that she really needed it at the moment, but it was a nice place to keep some spare clothes so she could change at the company and not ruin her nice clothes. She wore black pants and a white tank-top, pulling her hair back as she got into the elevator that’ll lead her directly to the garage.

She walked in with a minute to spare, standing next to her father, who was waist deep in Satomobile engine. She announced that she was here, hearing a muffled response from him. She walked over to the tool bench, grabbing a few tools as she walked over to a broke engine on a table opposite where her father was working.

She quickly went to work, taking apart the engine completely to figure out what was wrong with it, then to figure out what would be the best approach to fix these errors. She tensed slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder, seeing that it was only her father, she relaxed a little.

"What do you think?" he asked, gesturing over to the engine on the table.

Asami put on hand on her hip. "At first glance, it doesn’t look salvageable. I mean, look at these parts used to put it together. Very shoddy workmanship." she inhaled lightly. "But with enough examination, I think I’ve figured a way to improve this engine. It may take awhile, but I’m certain I can do it."

He smiled down at her, his eyes crinkles. "Well done, Asami."

She smiled back at him, waiting until he walked away to get back to work. Thirty minutes into working on the engine, and her phone dings. She glances around, noticing that her father wasn’t even in the garage anymore. She grabbed her phone, seeing that it was a message from Opal.

**Opal:** **Lover Girl was so sad at the news. Literally the hardest thing I ever done.**

Asami frowned. She didn’t want to hurt Korra’s feelings by, well, by basically bailing on her. She wanted to spend time with her, to catch up, but there were responsibilities she needed to do first. Before she could type back a response, Opal sent her another text.

**Opal: I just told her you were going to take her out this Friday night. Really brightened her mood. You’re welcome! ;)**

Friday? _This Friday_? She didn’t have to work, so she supposed that would work. But what time? And where? Why can’t Opal just . . . not do things like this. But this was Opal after all, Asami knew what to expect. Besides, it wasn’t as horrible as she thought it would be.

**Asami: You did good, Opal.**

**Opal: So, when’s the wedding????**

**Asami: Just ruined it.**

**Opal: You know you love me ;D**

**Asami: I’m not sure why at the moment.**

**Opal: Just remember to thank me in your wedding speech!**

Asami set her phone down, shaking her head. Opal was something else, but it was true, she loved that girl. She couldn’t fight the grin off her face at the idea of going out with Korra this Friday. Korra always made her feel a certain way, and she wasn’t sure she could ever feel like this again. But sure enough, the girl with blue eyes managed to bring it back to her.

Asami was definitely looking forward to this Friday, and would forget the fact that today is only Monday.

This was going to be a _long_ week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about engines


	3. Love Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami helps Korra out, remembers the past, and frustrates Opal

Asami tapped her pencil against her notebook, resting her cheek against her hand. She was glad English was her last course, because she would seriously not be able to handle it if she had another class after this. Or if she was taking a really difficult class. English was always easy for her, one of her favorite subjects actually. And the professor is so cool, she couldn’t help but love this course even more because of that.

She took a sip of her coffee, courtesy of Opal Beifong. She literally loved Opal. Class still didn’t have another five minutes until it began. Asami began doodling in her notebook to keep her mind focused. Just some new designs for cars, or engines, nothing fancy. She actually took art for three years in college. She didn’t take many classes now, having almost filled up her entire credits to graduate. She needed to take three. Mechanics (an elective to go with her major), physics, and English.

She felt the desk in front of her bump into hers, causing her to mess up on her doodle. She frowned, glancing up at the desk to see no other than Korra herself. At first, she felt really nervous. Maybe it was because she kind of ditched her yesterday . . . or that they were going on a date . . . _no just hanging out_. . . this Friday. She didn’t know, but what she did know was that Korra looked amazing.

She wore worn out white vans that looked like she owned them for years (she probably did, considering Korra hasn’t grown much since high school). Black adidas pants that really made her ass look great. And a dark blue, v-neck t-shirt. She also had her short hair pulled back, but a few pieces of hair were hanging loose from it, really framing her face.

Asami looked away immediately, feeling her face heating up. She glanced over at Opal, glaring at her for not telling her Korra was also in this class. But Opal was too busy smiling over at Korra to even notice Asami’s death stare.

"Aw, look who decided to show up today."

"I didn’t know you took this course." Asami said quickly, not wanting to stay silent and make things awkward.

Korra turned around in her seat, leaning on her elbow, which was on the top of Asami’s desk. "Yeah, I mostly take this course online, since it usually runs into practice." she sighed lightly. "But every week the team agrees on a day we’re all the most busy, and we cut practice until later in the afternoon. Today was that day." she suddenly grinned at Asami, a playful tint in her blue eyes. "So Opal tells me you’re taking me out this Friday?"

Asami felt her blush beginning to return, but she forced it down. It’s just Korra. _Pull yourself together_ , _Sato_. She smiled over at Korra, leaning in so their face were a few inches apart. "You know how I work. Have to treat them well so they’ll keep coming back." she winked at Korra.

Korra’s smile grew. "I knew you wanted this body." she gestured towards herself.

Asami reached out, touching her biceps. "You knew I always had a thing for muscles." she gave it a small squeeze, her heart nearly pounding in her chest when she felt the hard muscles underneath her fingers. Korra definitely got stronger over the years.

"Can you two stop? It’s wayyyy too early for heart eyes." Opal pretended to gag, rolling her eyes.

Both Asami and Korra snapped out of their playfulness, Asami sitting back in her seat, and Korra sitting forward. She glared over at Opal, who just smiled over at her, winking. Thankfully class began, so it wasn’t awkward for Asami. She paid attention, ignoring all of Opal’s glances and eyebrow wiggles. This girl was getting too obsessive over her and Korra. Even though there wasn’t anything even going on between them other than friendship.

It was the middle of class when Asami noticed blue tape sticking out of Korra’s shirt by her neck. She frowned slightly, wondering if Korra just forgot she had tape on her. Asami reached out, touching the expose tape. Korra glanced behind at her, raising an eyebrow. Asami silently pointed at the tape. Korra grinned, pulling down her shirt slightly, exposing more of the blue tape, which was on her shoulder.

"What happened?" Asami whispered.

"The team didn’t believe I should do ten cartwheels in a row, so I had to show them I could." she laughed lightly. "I threw my shoulder out on the last one."

Opal leaned into them both. "So the team was right in the end. Korra definitely can’t do ten cartwheels in a row."

Korra shook her head. "Hey, you saw Kuvira push me on the last one."

"Only so you didn’t run into her."

"Well, good thing you didn’t throw out one of your legs." Asami pointed out. She remembered when Korra injured her ACL and couldn’t play for an entire season. Korra called her practically everyday complaining about it, but during that time she joined the swim team so she was at least still staying active and the water sport didn’t hurt her any further.

"That’s true. I think the whole school would go into a frenzy if their team player couldn’t play." Opal noted.

"I think all you need is a good massage and you’ll be fine." Asami said confidently.

Korra grinned at her. "What? You offering?"

Asami felt her cheeks heat up. She swallowed, shrugging her shoulders. "Sure, press you back against the seat."

Korra did as she was told, pressing her back against the seat. Asami began rubbing her shoulders, really focusing on the one that was pulled. Korra tensed slightly, but easily relaxed under Asami’s touch. Thankfully they sat towards the back today, so the teacher wouldn’t notice this. Not that their teacher would say anything anyway.

Asami rubbed out Korra’s shoulder for the rest of class. She really liked using her hands like this, because sometimes they would cramp up as she’s working on something, so to use the muscles like this was perfect for her.

This was normal her and Korra behavior. They’ve always been strangely close, never having many boundaries. Korra was also one who liked being close to people. She always made eye contact when talking to people. She did a lot of touching. Korra had the type of personality that always made people feel close to her, even strangers.

After class, Korra began stretching her arm, throwing it over Asami’s shoulders. "Have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

Asami laughed. "You could always tell me more."

"Hey do you two wanna go get some lunch with Bolin and I?" Opal asked as she currently was texting her boyfriend.

"Can’t." both Korra and Asami said at the same time.

"I’m going to get an early practice with some of the free team mates." Korra explained.

"I have work." Asami simply said. She turned to Korra. "Do you dorm here?"

Korra shook her head. "No, I live on the Island with Tenzin."

Ah, yes, Tenzin. He was practically like Korra’s uncle. His daughter, Jinora, was on the soccer team with Korra as well. They were very close to each other. Asami met them a few times, since they would come to the formal parties. They were nice, peaceful people.

"I’m planning on buying an apartment close to the school, so I don’t have to make such a big commute everyday. But apartments are expensive, and I don’t have a job." she shrugged her shoulders. "I’ll figure something out." and Asami knew she would. Korra always did.

"You could always move in with Bolin and I." Opal suggested with a bright smile. "Or I bet Junior and Kuvira wouldn’t mind you moving in with them."

Korra rubbed the nape of her neck. "Yeah, thanks but I really wouldn’t want to intrude."

"Nonsense! You’re like family, Korra." Opal reassured her, but Asami could still see Korra hesitating.

"You could always move in with me." Asami suggested. She lived near RCU, and she wouldn’t mind Korra living with her at all. Neither would her father. The Estate was so big, they would hardly notice her presence.

Korra looked over at her. "You and Hiroshi wouldn’t mind? I’d only be crashing there for a few days out of the week."

Asami nodded her head surely. "Of course, Korra. You’re always welcomed." she smiled over at her.

Asami knew Korra was one of the most hard working, most dedicated people she’s ever met. Once Korra knew soccer was her passion, she didn’t allow anything to stop her. Asami was always inspired by her motivation and dedication. She didn’t mind helping Korra out with something like this, because she knew Korra was working hard at being the best soccer player she could be. And she knew Korra was trying to make it to the professional league. She wanted to help in any way she could to make that happen.

"Okay, great! Let me talk to Tenzin about it. It probably won’t happen for a month or so, but thank you so much Asami." she picked her up in a crushing hug, spinning her around, and setting her down on the ground before Asami could wrap her head around it all. "I’ll see you guys later!" she said enthusiastically, jogging away from Asami and Opal, to the locker room.

"You two are driving me crazy. Just kiss already, or do something!"

Asami turned to Opal. "You’re just hanging onto something that isn’t real."

"You’re kidding right?" Opal actually looked serious, which was rare to see, since she was always playful. "I’ve never seen two people so close to each other like you both are. And I mean, yes I tease about the heart eyes and all that, but I’m really just trying to figure out what’s going on between you two."

Asami nudged her playfully, laughing at Opal’s frustrated look. "Don’t look into it, Opal. We’re seriously just friends."

Opal frowned slightly. "Was there ever something between you both?"

Asami was about to answer "no", when she stopped herself, getting lost in a memory of her and Korra . . .

__________________

_It was a warm day in Republic City as Asami laid on the sand, letting the sun bathe her skin. She was hoping to get some color, and not a sunburnt. Korra had just come in from surfing for two hours, laying right on top of Asami, causing the engineer to squeal as Korra’s cold body touched her heated skin._

_She pushed her off gently, Korra leaning against her elbow, so she could look at down at Asami. She grinned at her, shaking her hair lightly. Asami stared up at her through her sunglasses. She’d be mad at Korra if that actually didn’t feel nice against her heated skin. Maybe it was a sign to get out of the sun for a little bit._

_Korra had a Cure song playing on her radio. "Love Song". The Cure was her and Asami’s favorite band. They’ve listened to every album and watched all their music videos._

_"Did you have a nice surf?"_

_Korra nodded her head, still staring down at Asami. "I did. I wish you would join me out there."_

_"I need to get tanned, Korra."_

_"You can get tanned in the water." she said with a small eye roll, but was still smiling._

_"I’ll get burned out in the water. You know I have very sensitive skin."_

_They both were quiet for a moment. Korra was laying on her towel, letting the sun dry her off. Asami glanced over at her, thinking she must’ve fallen asleep. Korra does that almost too frequently. She could fall asleep quickly and anywhere. It didn’t matter. Asami almost felt jealous, because for her it took her so long to actually relax her mind and sleep. She had slight insomnia. But then Korra opened one eye, looking over at Asami. She smiled._

_"Quit staring, ‘Sami." she mumbled._

_"I was just trying to see if you were sleeping or not." she grinned. "Or maybe I was just checking you out."_

_Korra groaned slightly, but was smiling. "You can’t just joke around like that."_

_"Why? Does it make you nervous?" Asami teased._

_Korra pushed herself up on her elbows, looking serious. "No, it makes me angry."_

_Asami frowned, the playfulness gone. "Why?"_

_Korra sighed heavily, not looking up at Asami. "Because . . . we can’t actually_ be _together. I live so far away, and we’re only fifteen. But like," she sighed again, shaking her head. Her cheeks were bright red. "Sometimes I think about what it would be like being with you, you know?" her blue eyes quickly met Asami’s, before looking away again. "We flirt all the time, and we’re so close . . . I just wonder . . ."_

_Asami shifted, so that she moved a little closer to Korra. "I think that sometimes, too." this made Korra look up at her. Asami smiled slightly. "I think about how special you are to me, how much I care about you. It kind of scares me, actually."_

_Korra laughed at that. "Tell me about it." she muttered. She frowned again. "Do you think we’re just being stupid?"_

_Asami shook her head. "I don’t think these feelings are stupid, Korra." she reached out, putting her hand on her cheek. "I love you, Korra."_

_This cause the Southern to groan. "You can’t say something like that, Asami."_

_Her eyebrows pushed together. "Why not? It’s how I feel."_

_Korra looked over at her, and their faces were so close now, it would be easy to just lean in and . . . that’s exactly what Korra did. She leaned in, pressing her lips against Asami’s gently. It was just a quick brush of their lips at first, but then Asami grabbed her face, and kissed her even harder. Korra laid on her back, her hands on Asami’s hips, as Asami laid half of her body on top of Korra’s._

_This was the most exhilarating kiss she’s ever had. Korra’s lips were a little chapped, but they were most soft. And she tasted like the ocean. Asami’s heart was beating so fast in her chest, she had no doubts Korra could feel it too. Asami softly bit her bottom lip before pulling away, but she kept her face close to Korra’s._

_"I don’t want to ever lose you, Asami." she whispered._

_Asami smiled softly down at her. She kissed her lips softly again. "You won’t." she whispered against her lips. "Remember, I love you. Always." she promised._

_________________

"Maybe one day I’ll tell you." Asami said playfully, though she wasn’t in a very playful mood anymore.

Opal groaned heavily. "You’re killing me, Smalls."

That made Asami laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think, I love reading the comments! :)


	4. Anything, Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at one o'clock in the morning so if there are any mistakes, sorry!

"Asami, I know you had plans this Friday, but I need you to temporarily take over Future Industries while I am away."

Asami frowned, her fork pausing in mid-air. She slowly set it down. "But you’re not even leaving Republic City." no way was she going to bail on Korra. They had _a lot_ to catch up on, and she was waiting for that. She didn’t exactly like feeling so awkward around her, but considering what happened between them . . .

"And that should make it less stressful for you. If something were to happen, I’d be right there to fix it." he gave her a reassuring smile.

Asami’s frown deepened. She stared down at her plate. Her father has been so overbearing ever since she came home. A part of her wished she just stayed in the Fire Nation. She was having a much better time there. She knew her father was just preparing her for the future, since one day Future Industries would indeed be hers to run, but she didn’t want to bury her life into the company just yet.

She just wanted to build things and have fun in her last year of university.

"I can’t just bail out again, Dad. I made a promise to Korra." she sighed lightly.

That made her father’s eyes widen slightly. "Korra is in town?"

Asami looked up at him, slightly confused he didn’t know. "Yeah, she’s been attending RCU for the last three years."

"Oh. Yes, right. I believe I read about her in the newspaper a few months ago. She plays soccer for them, right?"

Asami nodded her head. "Yeah . . . Well, I—"

"She’ll understand if you can’t make it, Asami. She knows Future Industries is important to you, the way soccer is with her." he said simply.

Asami nodded her head, feeling defeated. "Well, I just . . ." she sighed, knowing there was no reason to argue this. He would never understand. "Okay, you’re right." she really hoped Korra would understand, though . . .

After dinner with her father, Asami was feeling so angry that she put on her workout clothes and went to RCU. She’d workout in her own home, but she needed distance. So now here she was at the stadium, running around the track. Nobody was here, since it was nearly eight. She was lucky the sun didn’t set until eight thirty. The sun setting gave everything a beautiful color.

Usually she would take her frustrations out with a punching bag, but she wasn’t angry enough to beat something up. She just needed to run and clear her head. Run until she could only hear her heart beating. Running kept her focused on one thing: running. And she liked that. Just focusing on keeping one foot in front of the other.

"Hey! Sato!"

She came to a skidding halt when she heard someone call her name, and nearly tripped when she saw Korra jogging towards her. _Of course she_ ’ _d_ _be here_. Korra slowed down when she neared, carrying her gym bag with her.

"What are you doing here?" she wore her usual grin, which felt so undeserving to Asami. After everything she put this girl though, she still manages to be _so_ nice.

"I just needed to blow off some steam." _we need to talk_. She couldn’t even look at Korra. All the other times she’s seen her since Monday (only two encounters, three including this) she’s felt okay. A little awkward and uncomfortable, but mostly okay. But now? Now was different.

Because Korra was _here_. And she was being so kind. She was acting like nothing ever happened, and that they just haven’t seen each other in awhile. Which is partly true. But their last encounter, the one before Asami left Korra behind, was awful and still burns in Asami’s head. She couldn’t just pretend everything was okay between them, but she also didn’t want to face that conversation just yet.

Korra set her gym bag down, unzipping it to reveal a soccer ball. She held it in her hands, gesturing her head towards the soccer field. "Come on, I know a better way to let off some steam." she set the ball down on the grass. "I’ll go easy on you." she winked.

Korra kicked the ball towards Asami, Asami quickly stopping it with her foot before she sent it back to Korra. This reminded her of the time she played soccer as well, and whenever she’d go down to the South Pole, or Korra would come here, they’d mess around with each other like this. Korra was, of course, always so much better than Asami and even though they were just messing around, she’d make Asami so tired.

"You still have it in you." Korra said with a laugh.

Asami smirked. "And I was going easy on you to."

"Oh, I bet." she said sarcastically.

Asami knew Korra wouldn’t ask. She wouldn’t ask what’s bothering Asami. She never asked unless all her other ways of making Asami open up failed. Most of the time she’d do something as simple as showing her the stars, or kicking around a ball with her, and that would open Asami right up.

But how was she supposed to open up about this issue when _Korra_ was the issue? They’d always been honest with each other, which equally helped them as well as it did hurt them. Honesty was Korra’s thing. That girl couldn’t lie to save her life. Asami could lie, though, but never to Korra. Korra was the only person she couldn’t lie too.

"I have some bad news."

Korra kicked the ball back to her without missing a beat. "Are you dying?"

Asami frowned slightly, but couldn’t help keep the small smile off of her lips. "No." she kicked the ball back to Korra.

"Am I dying?"

Asami laughed, but that also made her feel very sad. "No. At least, I hope not any time soon."

"Okay, then you don’t have bad news!" Korra said enthusiastically.

Asami inhaled deeply. "I can’t make Friday. We’ll have to reschedule . . . again."

Korra was silent for a moment. Asami couldn’t make out her face from where she was. "You’re not just trying to avoid me, right? Because if you are, you can just tell me you don’t want to spend time with me. I’ll understand. I always do."

This time, Asami didn’t kick back the ball. "I’m not trying to avoid you, Korra." she said desperately. She sighed heavily. Of course she would think that though. Has Asami given her any reason not to? "Hiroshi is just making me work so much."

"Oh, so it’s Hiroshi now?" Korra knew that whenever Asami called her father "Hiroshi" she was upset with him more than the usual "my parent is irritating me". "I know it’s frustrating, but understand he’s coming from a good place. He just wants to make sure you’re prepared to take over FI."

Asami frowned. "I wish you wouldn’t be so rational all the time."

Korra laughed. "Can you pass the ball back?"

Asami kicked the ball a little too hard, hurting her foot. But she didn’t do anything about it. She didn’t want Korra to come over to her to check on her. She didn’t think she could handle that. Besides, the pain was subsiding already. "I was being serious. Sometimes your rationality could be irritating."

"Would you like me to be more irrational?" she asked playfully.

But Asami wasn’t feeling so playful. "Actually, I would."

Asami wanted Korra to fight and shout. She wanted that over three years ago, when they last saw each other. But instead, Korra was completely calm and that’s even worst than shouting. Asami hated it sometimes. She wanted Korra to fight . . . she wanted Korra to _fight for her_. But she didn’t.

"Come on, Asami. I know what you’re thinking about, and I’d just kind of like it if we didn’t go there."

"We can’t just ignore it, Korra!" Asami’s voice raised a little, but she didn’t care. She was in a shouting kind of mood. And this needed to be talked about between them.

She could hear Korra sigh all the way from where she was. "We’re not ignoring it, Asami, we’re just . . . not going to bring it up."

"That’s ignoring it, Korra." she said with an eye roll.

"It’s been three years. I’m over it. I thought you’d be, too. It’s not like you were the one who got hurt anyway."

That felt like a slap to the face. "Are you kidding me, Korra?" she growled.

Korra picked up her ball, walking back over to her gym bag. "Sometimes you need to stop thinking it’s always about you. It’s not! What happened . . . _You_ hurt _me_. I’ve _never_ hurt you."

" _You didn_ ’ _t_ _fight back_!" Asami yelled.

Korra froze, looking over at Asami with a frown. She was closer now, but still at a reasonable distance. "Fight back? What did you want me to do, Asami? Beat the guy up and force you to stay with me?" she shook her head, looking so sad and Asami hated how she was the cause of that. "I loved you, Asami. So much it hurt. I had to let you go if that made you happy. I was still there for you. Even now I’m still here for you! Because I can’t break that stupid promise I made you all those years ago." her hands balled up into fists as she said the last sentence.

Asami felt her heart sink. "Stupid?" she whispered.

Korra looked angry now. "It hurt me so much to see you with someone else! Actually, wait a minute, I never saw you with him because you completely avoided me!" she now looked sad again. "Do you know how painful it was for me to try reaching out to you and get no response? I felt so pathetic. You made me feel so pathetic. So yeah, sorry if I didn’t want to be there for you."

Asami was crying now, but she quickly wiped her eyes. That couldn’t stop the tears from coming though. Korra sighed, walking over to her, embracing her. Asami bit down on her bottom lip so hard she could taste blood. She didn’t want Korra to be comforting her. She didn’t deserve it. Korra is right. She’s selfish.

Truth was, she was as terrified then as she is now.

"I’m so sorry for hurting you, Korra."

Korra inhaled deeply. "No, Asami I . . ." she sighed heavily, sitting down in front of Asami. "See, this is why I didn’t want to bring it up. I knew we’d both say things we’d regret and . . . I just wanted to forget about it. I thought we could start fresh, since we’re older and at such a different place in life then we were when we were seventeen."

"Can we, though?" Asami whispered, staring at the grass.

"I hope so. I’ve missed you." Korra nudged her lightly. When Asami looked up at her, she was smiling softly. "And I don’t want to lose you again."

_Again_. Asami regretted that word had to exist in that context between them. She sighed, but nodded her head. "I’m not running away anymore." she said sure of herself and her words. Asami Sato didn’t run. Not anymore. She needed to face life head on, even if that terrified her.

"Can I ask you something, though?" Korra asked quietly, not exactly able to meet Asami’s eyes.

"Of course you can, Korra."

She inhaled lightly, braving to look up at her. "Who was he anyway?"

Asami bit her bottom lip again, feeling awkward. "Uh, you actually know him . . . It was Mako."

Korra’s eyes widened. "Oh." she frowned slightly. "I kind of think I want to punch him now."

Asami smiled slightly, but it didn’t reach her eyes. "You probably shouldn’t, though."

Korra nodded her head. "Mako. I can’t believe you choose Sharkbrows over me! And it didn’t even last!" she began laughing hysterically, and at first Asami felt kind of offended but then she really thought about the entire situation and couldn’t hold back the laughter herself.

"I’ll regret it until the day I die." she said lightly, still giggling.

"The awkward thing is, I dated him too."

Asami gasped, but began laughing again. "What happened between you both, if you don’t mind me asking?"

"So many things were wrong, and honestly he was just someone to get my mind off of you." she shrugged her shoulders. "Makes me feel a little uncomfortable that I was trying to get over an ex with your ex who was the reason I was trying to get over you in the first place."

Asami sighed lightly. "I dated someone while I was living in the Fire Nation." she didn’t know why she was telling Korra this, but this felt like a better time than any to be completely honest with Korra.

Korra arched an eyebrow. "I slept with almost the entire women’s swim team."

Asami bursted into a fit of laughter. "Oh, Spirits, Korra!" she wiped her eyes.

"It’s true! You really messed me up." she said, letting out an airy laugh.

Asami frowned slightly, all the feeling of laughter vanishing. "I think I messed the both of us up."

Korra put her hand on her bare knee. It felt like it was on fire. "Don’t blame yourself for what happened between us, Asami. You’re right, I should’ve fought for us. I never blamed you for breaking up with me."

Asami was already shaking her head before Korra finished her sentence. "No, Korra, it wasn’t you. Really. I was so scared I was going to lose you, that I pushed you out of my life myself. I never stopped loving you, though."

Korra groaned lightly, burying her face in her knees. "You can’t just say something like that, Asami."

"Why not? It’s how I feel." she smiled slightly, feeling the worst and best deja vu. She inhaled lightly. "Of course I still love you, Korra. You’re like . . . a disease. I can’t escape you."

Korra looked up at her, her blue eyes filled with that playfulness Asami loved to see. "Can I be a sexy disease?"

Asami snorted. "No disease is sexy."

"Well, I can be. It could be like . . . Korratidist."

Asami make a face. "That doesn’t sound so sexy."

"Hey, the name is still in the works okay." they both laughed at that.

Asami looked around them, noticing the sun was completely set now. She looked back over at Korra, pressing her knees against her chest. "I didn’t realize how late out it was."

Korra looked around like she noticed it for the first time too. "Oh, yeah." she sounded sad their time was going to end. "Well, I guess we should go home now." she stood up, stretching. She reached a hand down to Asami, helping her off of the ground as well.

"Wanna just come stay the night at my house? You won’t have to get up so early to make it to class on time." she suggested lightly, twisting her hands together. She knew they were in no place for something like this, but things felt lighter between them, which gave her the confidence to ask something like this.

Korra hesitated for a moment, shuffling on her feet as she put her gym bag around her shoulders. "Sure, yeah. Thanks." she said, grinning.

This was going to be an interesting night . . .

　

　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Asami didn't cheat . . . necessarily . . . This will be explained in further detail, probably through a flashback since clearly I like writing angst. BUT ASAMI ISN'T A CHEATER!
> 
> Tell me what you guys think! Comments are seriously always welcomed, and I want to hear what you guys think is going to happen between Korra and Asami . . . ;)


	5. The Ghost Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra have a sleep over

_Today was a bad day. Asami wasn’t feeling good, and it wasn’t because she was sick. No, she wished she were sick because it would be better than what was going on right now. Korra was down for just a few days, like usual. Her and her family never stayed too long. Mostly because they had things to do in the South, and also Korra had many practices and games she couldn’t afford to miss._

_So, they were here in Republic City visiting Tenzin and his family. Korra was coming over today to hang out with Asami, since they liked to spend whatever time they could together. After that kiss — make out session — at the beach two years ago, things have been . . ._ interesting _between them._

_Asami didn’t really know what they were. She didn’t know if they were dating or just having fun. They would make out a lot, but that was about as far as they’d ever go. And they kind of still just acted like friends. It was so confusing._

_But what confused Asami even more was her feelings. Did she even like girls, or did she just like Korra? She didn’t know! She liked boys, too, and she knew it was perfectly normal to like both sexes, but . . ._

_Her father caught her and Korra kissing once and sat her down after Korra left and talked with her for hours about how it wasn’t right. How she needed to be with a guy, and how that was normal. He also said her and Korra were too young and too inexperienced to even know what true love even was. Maybe he was right. What was love? What were they doing?_

_Asami only saw Korra two, maybe three times out of the year. And only for a couple of days. And though that’s always how things have been, it was different since they kissed. Asami longed for her more, and felt herself go into a depression for a few weeks every time Korra went home, or she had to go home._

_What bothered her most was how Korra always avoided talking about what they were. Asami knew Korra hated conflict. She avoided it at all costs. But they needed to talk about this, because things were changing and Asami could feel it._

_It was like Asami was living two different lives. One where Korra was the center of her world, and one where Korra didn’t even exist. When Korra was in RC, or she was down in the SP, it was just them two. Everyone else just didn’t exist._

_But when they both separated and went back to their lives and other friends, it was as though they didn’t even know each other. Sure, they’d talk on the phone or skype each other all the time, but it was very different. Asami didn’t even talk to her own friends about Korra._

_Asami was about to enter her last year of high school, and she was balancing all these university offers. She was stressed and didn’t know what her future looked like. She knew she wanted to be with Korra, but how? How were they going to make it? Was there even something to fight for or was this just them having fun? Korra was more of a drifter when it came to anything but soccer._

_What’s worst about the entire situation is Asami was falling for someone else that wasn’t Korra. It was one of her friends, someone she sees almost everyday. And though he could never compare to the way Korra made her felt, he was there. And she liked that. But the thought of kissing anyone else but Korra made her feel sick._

_Korra suddenly came up behind her, kissing her cheek. Asami jumped slightly, having been lost in her own train of thought she didn’t even hear Korra enter her bedroom. She was wearing workout clothes, and her long hair was pulled back in a ponytail._

_"Sorry I’m late. I was practicing with Jinora. The kid is getting really good."_

_Asami forced a small smile. "You better watch out, she might be better than you one day."_

_Korra snorted. "Nobody will ever be better than me." she said teasingly, but shrugged her shoulders. "Honestly, I hope she continues to practice as hard as she does. I’d like to see her succeed in the sport."_

_Asami began twisting her fingers together as she thought about how to approach their situation. She knew Korra wouldn’t want to talk about it, but she couldn’t just keep things bottled in anymore. She couldn’t sit here and pretend things were great between them. She couldn’t lie to Korra. "Hey, Korra, can we talk about something?"_

_Korra was sitting on the floor with her back pressed against Asami’s bed as she went through her collection of CDs she’s gotten over the years. "Uh, is it anything bad?"_

_"Korra—"_

_"If it’s something bad, I don’t want to talk about it." she said quickly._

_"Korra, it’s about us." Asami frowned as Korra met her eyes._

_She sighed lightly, standing up so she could sit on Asami’s bed in front of her. "What about us?"_

_Asami continued to twist her fingers together. Korra’s blue eyes were burning into her, but she couldn’t meet them. Not quite yet. "What are we, exactly?"_

_Korra’s eyebrows pushed up in confusion. "What do you mean?"_

_Asami inhaled. "We kissed two years ago, and now we do that a lot more—"_

_"Do you not like kissing me anymore?" Korra interrupted, sounding offended._

_Asami shook her head. "No, no, that’s not it. I just want to know if we’re dating or not."_

_"Oh."_

_"Yeah . . ."_

_Korra sighed. "I mean, I don’t know? We don’t see each other enough to properly date," she reached over, grabbing one of Asami’s hands and giving it a light squeeze. "but I do love you. I want to be with you."_

_Asami finally met her eyes. "When? When could be actually be together, though?"_

_Korra chewed at her bottom lip. She did that when she was nervous. "One day, okay? I think we’re worth the wait." she gave her a slight smile of reassurance._

_Asami frowned, looking down at their hands. "Do we even know what true love even is, Korra? We’re young and we haven’t been with anyone but each other."_

_"Asami, you’re thinking way too into this."_

_"But people don’t take what we have seriously! How could we?" Asami nearly shouted, her voice barely a whisper at the last sentence._

_"Who cares about what other people think!" Korra touched Asami’s cheek, forcing her to meet her eyes. "It’s just you and me. We’re a team. Remember?"_

_"I think I’m starting to like someone else." she blurted._

_Korra pulled away instantly, the loss of contact feeling like a slap to Asami. Korra sat back, her face unreadable. "Oh. Who are they?"_

_"He’s just a friend." Asami felt like crying and she didn’t want too. But the look on Korra’s face was so heartbreaking and it killed her that she was the cause of this. "Look, I haven’t done anything with him, okay? I still love you, Korra. I want to be with you, too. But . . ."_

_"But it’s too hard." she said softly._

_"We’re not even adults yet. What do we know about anything? Especially when it comes to love, you know? I don’t want to rush things with you and ruin everything we’ve built over the years. I don’t want to lose you, Korra, but this feels wrong."_

_Korra still had an unreadable expression on her face, but she nodded slightly. "Yeah, you’re right. It doesn’t really feel right." she shrugged her shoulders. "I think it would be best for us if we just stopped kissing and stuff, go back to just being friends." she frowned slightly. "Besides, I have to focus on soccer."_

_Asami nodded her head, but she didn’t feel any better. The fact that Korra was agreeing with her made things suddenly feel even worst than they already did. Did Korra even really care? She didn’t know. She didn’t know what she felt._

_"Still friends?" Asami asked tentatively._

_Korra nodded her head, grinning, though it didn’t exactly meet her blue eyes. "Of course, ‘Sami." she sat back down on the ground, picking up Asami’s shoe box of CDs, looking through them._

_That was the last time they saw each other._

__________________

Asami felt a strange deja vu as Korra sat on her bedroom floor, looking through her shoe box of CDs. Korra was laughing at some of the CDs Asami had in there, saying how horrible the band was and why they ever liked them to begin with. Korra put a Queen CD in Asami’s old radio, singing along lightly to every song that played.

Korra busted into laughter. "Oh, Spirits, this CD brings me back." she held it up for Asami to see. "Remember our grunge phase?"

Asami laughed, laying on her stomach on her bed, her face next to Korra’s. "Yeah, I remember our parent’s getting upset that we tore holes into all of our jeans."

"That didn’t last long."

Asami shook her head. "We never really felt it."

Korra grabbed a CD she burned for Asami. It was filled with many of their favorite songs, and a few extra songs Korra put on there that reminded her of Asami. Korra smiled softly at it. "This was the first CD I ever made you."

"It probably doesn’t even work anymore. I listened to it too much." she even took it with her to the Fire Nation. That CD has definitely been overplayed to say the least, but in a good way. It helped Asami get through some of her worst days.

Korra looked up at her. "You know, I only made you this so you got into better music. I couldn’t stand your music taste before." she laughed, putting the city back in the box.

"Hey, I had great music taste." Asami tried to defend, though she remembers very clearly of the songs she used to listen too. They weren’t that great. "Okay, maybe you’re right. My music taste wasn’t exactly . . . great . . . but thankfully you changed that."

"It was the least I could do." Korra said with a bright smile. "I have a game this Saturday, you coming?"

"Like I’d miss it. Oh!" that reminded Asami of something. She quickly jumped off of her bed, going into her closet. She dug around until she found what she was looking for. She walked out, holding it up to Korra.

Korra began laughing, pushing herself off of the ground as she walked over to Asami. "My old jersey. Number 20." she grabbed it, holding it up to her own chest. "I bet it still fits, too." she removed her own shirt, wearing nothing but a sports bra, before she slipped on her jersey. It was a little small on her. "Hmm, I think I grew a little bit over the years."

"Well, you were sixteen when you last wore this one." Asami noted. She touched Korra’s biceps. "You may not have grown, exactly, but you definitely got more muscular."

Korra snorted. "Remember when I used to be taller than you?"

Asami laughed, sitting on the middle of her bed. "Yeah, when we were like eight."

"I was taller than you all the way until we were fourteen, and then you suddenly grew like three inches." she said as she sat at the edge of Asami’s bed.

Asami laughed lightly. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I think you grew an inch since the last time I saw you."

Korra grinned. "Hey, maybe I’ll be taller than you one day again!"

Asami rolled her eyes, smiling. "Okay, I’ll be waiting."

"This feels nice." Korra said, looking so beautiful as she stared over at Asami. "I know I’ve said it a lot, but I really did miss you over the last couple of years."

Asami nodded her head, pressing her knees against her chest. "I agree. It’s nice to know neither of us are going to be leaving in a few days. Those visits were the best and worst."

Korra laughed lightly, nodding her head. "They seriously were. I was planning on going to RCU anyway, if you’d just been patient we wouldn’t have been separated for too long." she didn’t say this with any spite or anger. Asami knew they were passed all of that now.

Asami frowned slightly. "You never told me you were planning on going to RCU."

Korra shrugged her shoulders. "You know I don’t like talking about things until they’re official." she smiled over at Asami, a playful hint in her blue eyes. "So tell me about the person you dated in the Fire Nation."

Asami arched one eyebrow. "Uh, his name was Iroh. He was nice, but we only dated for a year. We kind of didn’t see eye to eye." she frowned slightly. "Kind of like Mako and I."

"No, Mako doesn’t have the best of luck with women." she laughed lightly. "He and I only dated for six months before I decided to call it quits. I don’t think I ever really liked him, I was just happy to be living in RCU and play for one of the best teams. Also other than you, I haven’t really been with anyone."

"And what about the swim team?" Asami asked playfully.

Korra laughed nervously, her cheeks reddening. "Oh, uh, yeah, there was that too. I kind of didn’t want to be in a relationship with anyone anymore. I just wanted to have fun . . . drift." she shrugged her shoulders.

"You do like having fun." Asami noted.

Korra frowned slightly. "I want you to know that you didn’t really mess me up. I just said that, but I didn’t mean it. I was heartbroken about what happened, but I think it made me a better soccer player."

Asami’s eyebrows raised. "How so?"

Korra shrugged her shoulders. "I just really dived into the sport after that. I didn’t do anything else but practice. I think that decision was for the best, though I didn’t understand it back then. I learned a lot from it, though." she sighed lightly, smiling sadly up at Asami. "I just wish it didn’t ruin our friendship, you know?"

Asami nodded her head. It felt great to hear this from Korra. Looking back at it, she didn’t really regret it either. It was hard and painful, and it did leave her feeling confused for a while but she was able to leave and become independent and focus on herself.

"Can I show you something?"

Korra nodded her head. Asami got off of her bed, walking into her closet. She grabbed a shoe box that had tape around it, keeping it close. She grabbed a pair of scissors off of her desk, sitting back on her bed next to Korra. She cut the tape, removing the lid.

Inside the box was a bunch of letters. All the letters Korra sent her over the couple of months after their last visit. Asami responded back to every single letter, but never sent it. She didn’t know why, even know. She supposes that she felt distance was the right thing for them at the time. But every letter in here had a response attached to it. She handed one to Korra.

"Wow." Korra mumbled, reading Asami’s response. She looked over at her. "Why didn’t you ever send these?"

Asami shrugged her shoulders. "I was sulking in my misery. This felt like a better way for me to cope with everything. I did care. I still do, Korra."

Korra nodded her head, setting the shoe box down. She looked over at Asami. "I know you do. I do, too. I don’t think I ever stopped loving you, if I’m being honest."

Asami nodded her head. "It was after I ended things with Iroh that I realized I would never feel as complete as I did with you." she sighed. "I wish I knew what I know now back then. I think I would’ve saved us a lot of heartache."

Korra laughed lightly. "I think it’s better that we’re older now. We’re more mature and experienced." Korra looked at the clock. "I think I should get to bed. I won’t do so well if I’m exhausted at practice."

Asami laughed. "And I definitely wouldn’t want to be blamed for keeping the star player up all night." she stood up as Korra stood up. "You good in the guest room? Don’t be afraid to ask for something, okay? I’m right across the hall."

Korra nodded her head, grinning. "Yeah, thank you for letting me stay the night, ‘Sami."

Without really thinking about it, Asami wrapped her arms around Korra. She immediately felt strong arms return the embrace. Korra’s hugs were always amazing. They always made you feel very safe. Asami buried her face in the crook of Korra’s neck, inhaling her scent. She tightened her arms around her neck, and she felt Korra’s arms tighten around her waist.

She was glad to finally be _home_.

　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm done with all the angst for now. Onto fluff, fluff, fluff!! (and soccer of course!)
> 
> Also thinking about doing a few chapters in Korra's POV, how do you all feel about that?
> 
> Please continue to leave comments! I love hearing from you all! :D


	6. I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra realizes something important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to "I Miss You" by Adele on repeat as I wrote this chapter.

It was six in the morning when Korra left the Sato estate. Asami was still asleep, and she had no idea where Hiroshi was. She didn’t really care for that matter. He wasn’t her favorite person, and she knew she wasn’t his. What she’s never told Asami was that he approached her. Many years ago, when her and Asami were still . . . doing whatever it was they were doing.

Dating? She’d like to say they were, but even she knew they both deserved a better relationship than what they were giving each other at the time. Honestly, it was just her being selfish. She wanted Asami all to herself, and she just couldn’t handle the thought of her being with anyone else.

Of course, her worst fear became a reality when Asami ended things with her, to be _with_ someone else. Mako, to make matters worst. It made her stomach clench at the thought of having been with Asami’s ex. Especially the ex Korra hated for the longest time. It just goes to show how bad her and Mako’s relationship really was. They never talked about their exes, they rarely talked about anything that pertained to romance, actually.

And no way was Korra ever going to mention Asami. Not because she was ashamed or embarrassed, but how was she going to talk about the girl she thought was her soul mate? Someone she was going to spend the rest of her life with? Asami isn’t just a regular ex.

_Asami_. Korra sighed heavily. How was it that that girl still held all the power still? Korra thought she was over her by now. Any reasonable person would be, right? But right when she saw Asami again, all those feelings she’d kept buried deep resurfaced. She was surprise she didn’t kiss her right then and there.

And Asami looked _so damn good_. Better than ever before, if that’s even possible. But even better than that, she seemed to be _doing_ better. Korra wasn’t a stupid girl. She knew that Asami was in a really bad place for the last couple a years, even before they "broke up". Asami struggled with many demons, and Korra always tried to make sure Asami would win, and not her demons. Not that Korra could heal those invisible wounds easily. And not that Asami _needed_ someone to heal those wounds. Korra just always tried to be there for her, however she wanted.

So when Asami needed a friend, Korra was there. And when Asami needed a lover, Korra was there. And when Asami needed to be let go, Korra didn’t hesitate.

Little did she know, letting Asami go was actually not what she needed. And for the first time, Korra wasn’t there for her.

Conflict wasn’t something Korra liked to deal with. She always avoided it. Honestly, she wasn’t much of a tempered or competitive person off the soccer field. She knew it was more of a fault than anything. She knew she should’ve fought harder for Asami all those years ago. Asami deserved someone fighting for her, since nobody ever did.

Now Asami was back and things were different. She was older and matured. She had her fair share of life experience, and most importantly, she seemed happy. It warmed Korra’s heart to see that. It made her happy just thinking about it.

But _she_ wasn’t happy. How could she be? A ghost from her past showed up and she felt like she was living in a dream. She wasn’t sure if this dream was a good one or a bad one. Last night felt like a dream. Korra was lost in thought a lot, thinking about the last time she was in Asami’s bedroom. She wouldn’t dare mention that day, though. Not first, at least.

Then Asami showed her all of these things Korra gave her in the past, and she was honestly surprised to see Asami still owned anything she gave her. She thought Asami would throw everything out, the way she threw her out of her life. And she knew it wasn’t fair to still hold some bitterness, and honestly it wasn’t bitterness, Korra was just . . . sad.

Then Asami hugged her goodnight, and it was so tender. Nothing like their hug when they first saw each other again after all these years. Korra didn’t want to let go. No, what she wanted to do was pick Asami off of the ground and take her to her bed. Take her right there, with no care in the world.

The way Asami smelt, and how she felt. Her skin was so soft and warm. It was intoxicating, really.

And Korra hated herself for falling so easily for this girl once again. Of course, she never really stopped loving her. When she was with other people, even if it were for just one night, she’d think of Asami. She’d be in the back of her mind, but still there nonetheless. It bothered Korra that she couldn’t shake the girl off.

Korra knew the reason for that, though, was because she didn’t want to let Asami go. She didn’t want to all those years ago, and she didn’t want to now. She was unhappy because she wasn’t _with_ Asami.

The thing was, how was she going to show this to Asami? It was still interesting between them, both of them still getting used to being around each other again. Did they really want to do this again? Would it be worth it again?

Korra laid down in the middle of the soccer field, the sun still rising. The grass was still damp with the morning dew, and it was slightly cold, but it felt very refreshing. She heard footsteps approach, and rose up on her elbows to see Kuvira. She slumped back down on the ground with an _oof_.

"I got your text." Kuvira said in her husky voice. She stood next to Korra, looking down at her. "What happened, Twenty?"

Korra groaned, slinging her arm across her face. "I spent the night with Asami."

"You didn’t."

Korra nodded her head. "Well, we didn’t have sex or anything, but I stayed at her house. It was a nice night, considering." considering all they’ve been through, and the fight they had just that evening.

Kuvira sat down next to Korra. "Did you two talk about things?"

Korra nodded her head again. "We did, actually. I said some stupid stuff, but I feel like she was expecting me to get angry. _I_ just wasn’t expecting to get angry." she sighed. "I wish she never came back."

Kuvira snorted. "Well, she’d come back eventually. You knew that. I mean, she does have a company to help run after all."

Korra groaned. "I know, but couldn’t she have waited until I was drafted to a professional team?"

Kuvira nudged her lightly. "Come on, Korra. You’re happy to see her."

Korra sat up, throwing her arms in the air. "That’s the problem, Kuvira! I _am_ happy to see her. Happier than I have in a long time. So happy, I can hardly contain it. She’s my best friend, and I . . . I love her. So much. I don’t understand how, though." she mumbled.

"Love is weird, Korra. It happens when you least expect it, and when it’s the right person, it never goes away." Kuvira inhaled lightly. "Baatar and I grew up together, too. We got together when we were just teens, like you and Asami. We also broke up for a while, too. But when you love someone, and they’re who you’re supposed to be with . . ." she shrugged her shoulders. "You two will figure out what boundaries you want to cross again or not. Communication is key."

Korra stared down at her feet. She knew Kuvira was right. She usually always was. Kuvira was smart and reasonable and she was the only person who knew about Asami. Korra told Kuvira just about everything pertaining to her and Asami. Other than Asami, Kuvira was her closest friend. Someone she trusted so much.

"She wrote back to me."

Kuvira frowned slightly. "I thought you told me she didn’t?"

Korra sighed. "She never sent them, but she showed me last night that she has a box filled with all the letters I sent her, and each letter has a response. I read a few, and I’m glad she never sent them."

Kuvira’s frown deepened with confusion. "Why?"

Korra shrugged her shoulders, her knees pressing against her chest. "It wouldn’t have help me move on. It wouldn’t have helped her move on. Honestly, I think I was holding her back. I think she was holding me back, too." before Kuvira could say anything, Korra continued to explain herself. "If we stayed together, where would we be now? I probably would’ve stopped playing soccer, so I could focus more on her. She would’ve never explored the world. We would’ve never truly flourished."

It was before they broke up, Korra was planning on quitting her soccer team. It was just taking up too much of her time and energy, time and energy that could’ve been directing towards Asami and their relationship. Korra was going to get a job, so she could save up some money to see Asami more. But then she came down, and Asami broke things off with her, and it felt . . . freeing. Korra wasn’t stressed anymore about them, heartbroken but not stressed. She instead felt herself go back onto her path of becoming the best soccer player she could be.

"How about now? What do you think will happen if you two got together now?"

Korra shrugged her shoulders. "I don’t really know. We’re both so different, now, yet we’re still the same. I think we both know how our future looks, and we’re both more reasonable. Also, Asami is finally independent. She doesn’t need other people to tell her what she needs to do, she knows what she needs to do." it was Asami’s lack of independence that was one of the reasons they broke up. "Was it easy when you and Baatar got back together?"

Kuvira shook her head. "No, I thought we were going to break up again. It was hard to trust that neither of us were going to hurt each other again. But then we got into an argument, and that actually saved our relationship. We talked about all the things that needed to be said, and we moved on from there with a clean slate." she looked over at Korra. "Are you afraid you both are going to hurt each other again?"

Korra thought about that for a moment. Was she? Of course she was, how couldn’t she. But she was afraid of falling in deep again. Because when her and Asami loved, they loved hard. Especially now, since there is no distance and they are older. She’s afraid of attaching herself to Asami again, and it not working out. The thought of losing Asami permanently from her life terrifies her than anything else. "Weren’t you afraid things wouldn’t worked, and you lost Baatar forever?"

Kuvira nodded her head. "Oh, definitely. I remember this one night, I was just watching him sleep for about an hour." she laughed lightly at that. "I was just staring at him, and I felt all this love for him. And I was worried I wouldn’t be enough, or he wouldn’t be enough. But that’s love, Korra. It’s a risk no matter what."

"I could just ask her to marry me." Korra joked, though it wasn’t the worst idea she’s ever had.

Kuvira laughed. "Maybe you might want to ask her out on a few dates first." her eyes widened slightly. "Hey! Why don’t you just ask her out on an actual date? Just start over. Forget what happened between you two in the past, and work on developing a future with each other. If the date doesn’t sail the way you’d want it too, then you both can just remain friends."

This wasn’t a bad idea at all. She could take Asami out after her game this Saturday, since she knew Asami was for sure free that day. If things didn’t work out right, Korra could be Asami’s friend and finally let go of her for good. At least, romantically.

And if things did work out, than she and Asami could actually start a real relationship.

"Okay. I’ll talk to her about it today." Korra winced slightly. "I kind of did ditch her this morning, though, so maybe I should clear that up first."

"You know, I brought all of Adele’s albums with me this morning as back up. Just in case I couldn’t give you good advice, at least she could sing how you feel." Kuvira teased.

Korra laughed. "Well, that was very considerate of you, Fifteen."

Kuvira pushed herself off of the ground. "Since you dragged me out of bed super early, let’s get some practice in." she yawned as she stretched her legs. "I didn’t get much sleep last night." she winked.

Korra pretended to throw up. "Please don’t talk about your sex life. I can hardly look at Baatar after what you told me the last time." she shuddered slightly.

Kuvira shrugged her shoulders, clearly not phased. "It’s normal, Korra. For someone who’s had plenty of sex, you really get awkward talking about it." she teased.

Korra glared over at her. "I just don’t want to hear about you and Baatar’s sex life in detail, okay? I don’t need to know how flexible you both are."

Kuvira laughed out loud. "I bet I could score more goals than you can." thankfully she knew not the press more on the issue of sex with Korra, and decided to change the subject.

Korra snorted, rolling her eyes. "I’d like to see you try, _co_ -captain." she grabbed her phone out of her pocket to send Asami a quick text first.

**Korra: Hey, sorry about leaving so early! I appreciate you letting me stay the night. It was fun. :)**

Korra didn’t have to wait a minute for Asami’s response.

**Asami: I was worried I might’ve ran you off. You can stay any night, you’re always welcomed, Korra. See you later?**

**Korra: Definitely**

Things were getting better. And Korra realized one thing this morning: she _wanted_ to be with Asami. And she was going to figure out how to make it work. She was going to fight for her.

　

　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how do you guys feel about this? Ready for some fluff now? Or do you want more angst? ;)
> 
> Please continue to leave comments! They're so appreciated and always make writing this story so worth it. There is still SO MUCH I need to write, but I still wanna hear what you all think about so far!
> 
> Also, hypothetically speaking, how would you like Korra and Asami to spend their first real date? ;)


	7. Sweetest Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flashback in is Korra's POV, the rest of the chapter is in Asami's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is named after the fic, but only because it felt kind of fitting.
> 
> Also, this fic is named "Sweetest Devotion" after Adele's song, Sweetest Devotion, so go listen to it!
> 
> You guys are amazing, and deserved a chapter right away! There is fluff! And there will be more to come!

_Korra pulled Asami onto her lap, so Asami was now straddling her. Korra ran her hands up and down her back. Asami’s skin was so soft and smooth underneath her hands. Asami titled Korra’s head up, cupping her face between her hands. Their lips met almost instantly._

_Korra’s head began spinning. The taste of Asami always made her feel dizzy, but in such an amazing way. She could die right now and be satisfied. Being with Asami like this was her personal Heaven. She knew she’d never want anything else but this for the rest of her life._

_Asami pulled back slightly, smirking when Korra whimpered. Asami pulled her shirt over her head, throwing it on the ground. Korra’s jaw instantly dropped at the sight of Asami, half naked, on top of her. This wasn’t the first time she saw Asami without a bra on, but this time felt different. She tentatively reached her hands towards Asami, hesitating as she almost made contact with skin._

_Asami grabbed her hand, bringing it to her breast. They both moaned at the feeling. Korra squeezed lightly, running her thumb over the harden peak. Asami bit her bottom lip, leaning forward to kiss the sensitive spot behind Korra’s ear. Korra smiled at the sensation of Asami’s lips and hot breath hitting her ear._

_She leaned forward, pressing Asami closer to her, as she kissed her chest. She glanced up at Asami, her mouth inches away from her breast, asking for permission. Asami nodded her head, her hands running through Korra’s disheveled hair. Korra still kept eye contact as she took the harden peak into her mouth. Asami moaned heavily, and Korra swore that was one of the best sounds she’s ever heard before._

_She gently sucked and brought the harden peak between her teeth. Her heart was pounding in her chest. They’ve never gone this far before. It was terrifying and exhilarating all at the same time. Korra wasn’t ready to have sex just yet, and she knew Asami wasn’t either. They’ve talked about it before. But every time they spend time together, they always progressed further into their boundaries. They were seventeen now, and had been doing this for two years._

_She wanted Asami. Almost desperately. But it was hard to give into something like this, when she would be leaving soon. It was hard enough to leave Asami now, but if they had sex, it would be nearly impossible. She wanted to wait until they were at a more permanent place, because she also knew it would hurt Asami to give herself over completely, only to have Korra leave. One of Asami’s fears was people leaving her, and Korra knew that, so she wouldn’t push._

_But this was okay. This was testing the waters. Asami’s hands on Korra’s shoulders tightened as she gently pushed her away. Korra looked up at her confused, worried she might’ve done something wrong. She looked down at Asami’s nipple, wincing slightly when she saw that her actions would leave a bruise. Thankfully, this one was easy to hide._

_Asami’s hands went to the hem of Korra’s shirt, pulling it up over her head. She pushed Korra down so she was laying down on her bed. Korra stared up at Asami, her hands on her stomach. Asami climbed off of Korra, but only to connect her lips with her stomach. Her warm tongue swirled around, and Korra shuddered when she felt Asami leaving bite marks._

_"Spirits, you’re stomach is perfect." she whispered against her skin. Korra’s stomach muscles tightened as she felt Asami’s fingers lightly trace over her muscles._

_That made Korra chuckle. "I knew you only liked me for my body." she said breathlessly._

_Asami crawled up towards Korra, her face inches away from her own. "I’m glad we’re on the same page now. It was beginning to get awkward." she teased, kissing Korra’s lips hungrily._

_They continued kissing like that for a couple of minutes, tongues dancing with one another. Korra held Asami close, loving the feel of skin to skin contact. She wished she wasn’t wearing a bra right now, but no way would she break away from their kissing. She loved the way Asami tasted. It was like her drug._

_Asami pulled back slightly, both of them breathing heavily. She caressed Korra’s cheek. "I love you."_

_Korra smiled up at her. Whenever Asami told her she loved her, it sent her heart racing. Korra was worried she’d have a heart attack with how fast her heart must be beating right now. Because when Asami told her she loved her, Korra knew she meant it. And Korra had no doubt in her mind that Asami would love her forever. "I love you, too."_

_Asami smiled, pressing herself closer to Korra. "I’d marry you right now if that were a possibility."_

Marriage _. Korra would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about marrying Asami. She kind of always had a feeling she’d spend the rest of her life with Asami even before they began doing what they’re doing now. She spent many nights thinking about her future with Asami. It always made her impossibly happy. She tightened her arms around Asami’s waist. "Let’s just do it. Let’s get married." she whispered._

_Asami’s smile brightened. "Where would be have our honeymoon?"_

_Korra thought about it for a few minutes. "Somewhere warm, since you become a big baby in the cold." she teased, but it was true. Korra had given Asami many coats in her lifetime, and she still was always so cold. "Probably somewhere in the Earth Kingdom, or maybe the Fire Nation."_

_"We could travel around the world for our honeymoon." Asami offered._

_Korra nodded at her idea. "Good idea. I like where your head is at."_

_Asami kissed her nose. "What about children?"_

_"Oh, we’d definitely have children but not right away. I want to enjoy you all to myself for a few years before we settle down." Korra loved when they planned their future out together like this. Though she knew it was all just them thinking out loud, it was still very special._

_"I want three. We need an insurance child, just in case the other two don’t like us anymore."_

_"Two girls and one boy. Not too far apart, either, but not so close together where it’s overwhelming."_

_Asami laughed lightly. "Do you think they’d all want to be soccer players, or do you think they’d want to be engineers?"_

_Korra shrugged her shoulders. "One would probably want to be a soccer player, and one would definitely want to be an engineer." Korra leaned up to kiss Asami’s lips lightly. "The best part about our hypothetical children is making them." she flipped Asami over, so now she hovered over her._

_Asami laughed, rolling her eyes. "We can’t make these children, Korra."_

_Korra arched an eyebrow. "I know that, but doesn’t mean we can’t try." she winked._

_Asami grabbed her face, smiling softly at her. "Speaking of_ that _. . . I want you to know that I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately."_

_Korra raised her eyebrows. "Really?"_

_Asami nodded her head, lightly tracing Korra’s bottom lip with her thumb. "Really." she sighed lightly. "It’s just hard, because we only see each other for a few days, and then we go months without seeing each other."_

_Korra would laugh at how in-synced they were, but laughing wasn’t something she felt like doing. Because she wanted Asami in every way possible, but it was hard under their circumstances. She tucked some of Asami’s hair behind her ear._

_"Soon. We’ll be together soon with no distance to worry about anymore."_

_Asami pulled Korra’s face down so their lips could meet. "Promise?" she whispered against her lips._

_Korra grinned at her. "I promise."_

_____________________________

Asami had stayed up all night. She was used to not getting so much sleep sometimes, and how could she honestly sleep with _Korra_ sleeping right across the room from her? It took all of her strength to not sneak into Korra’s room and climb into the bed with her. To feel those strong arms around her. She couldn’t think of something she wanted more.

The problem was, did Korra want that? Did Korra even _want_ her?

She wouldn’t blame Korra for being hesitant. One, they haven’t seen each other for a long time. Two, the last time they saw each other, it wasn’t the best memory. Asami would always feel bad about what happened between them. She’d always feel bad for what she did to Korra.

So now she needed to figure out how to prove to Korra that she was different. And that they could possibly work something out. Because Asami knew from the moment she saw Korra again, she was still in love with her. She owed it to herself to try to give it another try, right? They both owed it to each other to give _them_ another try.

She would make Korra some breakfast and ask her out on a date (and not cancel on her this time). That sounded like a great plan. Korra would see the initiative, see her really trying to win her over again. Asami knew there was still a lot for them to work out, but she felt they were in a good place to begin moving forward. And she knew it was crazy to fall so easily for Korra again, but she couldn’t help it. Korra always owned her heart.

Asami sat up in her bed when she heard the door across from her room open and close. She pressed her knees against her chest, her heart racing. Was Korra going to come in here? She held her breath, trying to listen, and when she heard footsteps heading down the hall, she knew Korra wouldn’t be coming here. Korra was leaving.

Panic surged through Asami. Was it something she did? It must’ve been. She shouldn’t have showed Korra the box full of her letters. That was mean of her to do, right? She thought that by showing Korra all of the stuff from their past, it would show Korra that she wasn’t over her. That she never got over her. But it all must’ve backfired.

Asami began having a panic attack that didn’t subside until she got the text from Korra. Everything was okay. She didn’t mess up. She didn’t want to mess up again. She didn’t want to lose Korra again.

So she decided to text Opal, because she needed to make a plan, and Opal was good at directing her to some good ideas. If she didn’t have to work this Friday, her date with Korra would still be on. She was definitely going to the soccer game on Saturday, so maybe they could plan something afterward? Though, she didn’t know if Korra wanted to celebrate with the team or not if they won, which was a for sure thing since they were the best team around.

Asami took a quick shower, getting ready for the day as she waited for Opal to arrive. She was in the middle of applying her lipstick when Opal finally arrived.

"Okay, so are you now going to tell me what’s going on between you and Korra?" was the first thing Opal said as she entered her bedroom, sitting down on her bed.

Asami leaned against the bathroom door that connected to her bedroom. She supposed now would be as good as any time to tell Opal her and Korra’s story. Besides, she needed someone to help her out with this. She pushed herself away from the door, sitting down next to Opal on her bed. She stared down at her hands in her lap.

"When Korra and I were fifteen, we began a relationship— kind of. It was, by many standards, a long distance relationship. But her and I were so scared of fully committing ourselves to each other, that we always said it wasn’t serious. It was serious, though. We were in love with each other." Asami smiled slightly. "Korra was my special secret. I didn’t want people to know about her, because I was afraid once reality set in, things would change." Asami sighed, her smile fading. "Two years later, reality did finally set in, and things changed. I ended what Korra and I were doing, and I began dating Mako."

"Is that why you were so heart broken for the whole summer? I always wondered what happened."

Asami nodded her head. "Worst, once I actually got with Mako, I realized I didn’t even like him. I was still in love with Korra. I wanted to be with her, but instead of trying to fix what happened, I decided to push myself even further away. I decided to leave my life completely, hoping I could get over her."

"But that didn’t happen."

Asami shook her head, laughing lightly. "No, it didn’t. I see Korra again, and I’m sucked right back in. It’s kind of frustrating, but . . . I love her, Opal. I never stopped. And I really messed things up between us in the past, but I need to fix things."

"I think she might want the same thing. Have you two talked about this?"

Asami shook her head, sighing. She looked up at Opal. "What am I supposed to say? ‘Hey Korra, I’m still madly in love with you and I want to work things out again’?"

"Yeah! That’s actually exactly what you tell her." Opal said, and she looked so serious about this.

Asami frowned slightly. "Wait . . . _Really_?"

Opal nodded. "Yes!" she sighed lightly. "Look, you two are just going to keep walking on egg shells around each other if one of you doesn’t go for the honest blunt approach." Opal shifted, grabbing Asami’s shoulders. "So you’re going to find Korra and tell her what you told me right now."

Asami bit down on her bottom lip, not necessarily hating the idea. It seemed like a final option thing, and Opal was right, she was going to keep walking around Korra until she said how she felt and finally got it off of her chest. "I’m scared." she admitted.

Opal gave her a slight smile. "I know, Asami. That’s love for you. It’s scary, but worth it when it’s the right person." she gave her a reassuring smile. "You can do this, though. You’re Asami _Freaking_ Sato."

Asami nodded her head. "Okay, you’re right. I’ll tell Korra how I feel today and just . . . take whatever comes next. Good or bad." it was definitely easier said than done. She smiled over at Opal. "Thanks for coming over so early. And also, thanks for not freaking out about the information about Korra and I. I kind of expected you to flip out."

Opal sat back. "Oh, I am freaking out. I have a million questions running through my head, but you needed calm and collected Opal this morning, so I’ll save my flip out for later."

Asami laughed at that. "Okay, just give me a time and date so we can set the flip out." she threw herself on Opal, hugging her. "What happens if this all blows up in my face?"

Opal thought about it for a few minutes before giving her answer. "Well, I’d buy you a bottle of wine, a tub of ice cream, and bring a bunch of horror and action films over. And I’ll be here for you to get you through it all." she smiled over at her. "But trust me, Asami, it isn’t going to blow up in your face."

Asami frowned slightly. "How do you know?"

"Because I didn’t nickname Korra ‘Lover Girl’ for no reason." she winked at her.

Asami inhaled deeply. Okay. Today was the day. She would go and admit her feelings to Korra and hope it didn’t all blow up in her face. She just needs Korra to know how she feels. She needs to fix what she broke. She needs to prove to Korra that it was always her.

She chooses Korra.

　

　

　

　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope this chapter showed that Asami is really into Korra and really devoted to her. I know there is still more to be proved, but I feel like Asami can only truly prove herself more by action, where Korra can prove herself by words.
> 
> I am going to keep doing Korra's AND Asami's POV for the next up coming chapters, since many of you liked how I went into Korra's mind. 
> 
> Okay, so now we plan a date night and a soccer match ;)
> 
> Please continue to leave comments, tell me how you are liking the story so far! Do you think Asami and Korra are moving too quickly? I feel like since they've have a long past together, it's not really like an 'all of a sudden they love each other' type thing, but what do you think?


	8. Send My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami both can't catch a break ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved reading all of your comments, and I tend to answer back to just about anyone who comments, but I decided to give you this chapter instead!

_Korra stretched, still half asleep as she laid on her back. Asami was curled up right next to her, her long hair tickling the side of Korra’s face. She rubbed her eyes, glancing at the clock to see that it was a quarter to three in the morning. She inhaled deeply, sitting up to check her phone. She hadn’t planned on spending the night with Asami, but after their intense afternoon of crossing boundaries in the best way possible, there was no way she would leave._

_Besides, she always got the best sleep when Asami was right next to her. Even if Asami was a wild sleeper, and never gave Korra space. Literally. There was enough space next to Asami for a whole other person, but she always scooted closer to Korra whenever Korra moved over._

_She didn’t necessarily mind having Asami practically laying on top of her, but she was from the South so it was hotter here than what she was used too, and even though it was technically the end of winter here in Republic City, it was still pretty warm._

_Whenever Asami visited her down in the South, she could cuddle all day long because A) Asami needed it. B) the temperatures weren’t crazy hot._

_She peeled herself away from Asami, deciding to give her parent’s a call even though they’re most likely sleeping. They’ll feel better to wake up with a voice mail saying where she is and what’s going on._

_"Where you going?" Asami mumbled, still half asleep as she blindly reached out for Korra._

_Korra chuckled lightly, kissing her temple. "Go back to sleep. I’m just going to give my parent’s a quick call."_

_Asami nodded, humming as she snuggled into her pillow. Korra walked out of her bedroom, walking down the hall. The Sato estate was weird, because none of the house actually looked lived in. It looked more like a museum. Asami’s bedroom was the only room that wasn’t filled with all these fancy things. Korra was afraid to touch anything just in case it broke. She could only image how much it costs._

_As she predicted, she got her father’s voice mail. So she left a quick message telling them she’s sorry for not checking in and telling them what she was doing. Not that they would get too mad at her, they knew she was going to be with Asami today. It’s just courteous to check in, though._

_When she hung up, she began walking back to Asami’s bedroom. She walked by a cracked door and heard a deep voice call her name. She nearly jumped, not expecting anyone else to be awake right now. When she peaked through the door, she saw Hiroshi sitting behind a wooden desk. This man had an office in just about every floor and level of the house. It was crazy._

_She gave him a sheepish smile as she entered his office. "Hello, Mr. Sato. I didn’t think anybody was still awake."_

_He arched an eyebrow at her. "Were you trying to sneak out, Korra?"_

_Korra felt her face heat up. Her palms were sweaty. She swallowed loudly, trying to get the idea of his daughter half naked, straddling her waist out of her head. "No, Sir. I was just giving my parent’s a quick call."_

_He glanced down at his watch. "At nearly three in the morning?"_

_Korra shrugged her shoulders. "The timing could’ve been better . . ." she shifted on her feet, wishing she could just vanish into thin air. She should’ve never left the warmth of Asami._

_Hiroshi gestured for Korra to sit down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Come, sit. I need to have a talk with you."_

_Korra thought about bolting out the room right then and there. What could he possibly want to talk about? And why this late in the night? Korra did as she was told, folding her hands in her lap. She wished she was dressed more appropriately, since she was wearing one of Asami’s t-shirts and her own short pair of shorts._

_"What do you want to talk about, Sir?"_

_Even though she’s pretty much known Hiroshi since she was around five, she still felt incredibly nervous around the guy. Especially since her and Asami began what they were doing. She’s kind of tried her best to avoid him. She didn’t know what might come out, and she knew Asami most likely didn’t want her father knowing about them._

_He inhaled deeply, folding his hands on top of his desk. "I’ve noticed you and Asami have grown a lot closer over the last couple of years."_

_Korra nodded her head, unable to fight off the small grin. "Yeah, she’s my best friend."_ I am in love with her _; that’s what she wanted to say, but knew it wouldn’t be such a great idea._

_Hiroshi nodded his head, clearing his throat lightly. "Look, Korra, I like you. I think you’re a respectable girl, and your family are very nice people. But I need you to realize that you’re not good for my daughter."_

_Korra frowned, feeling both anger and confusion. Did he_ know _? "I’m not sure I understand what you mean, Sir."_

_Hiroshi sighed lightly. "You are like a weight wrapped around Asami’s ankle. I fear she won’t ever fly with you weighing her down. Now, don’t get me wrong, I don’t think you’re a bad person or anything. But the way Asami is when you leave, it’s like her whole world is ending. It’s very unhealthy, Korra."_

_Korra’s frown deepened. Her face was hot, and her eyes were stinging. "I . . . We’re just friends." she said in a low voice._

_Of course she knew what happened to Asami whenever she left, because the same thing happened to her. And it has only gotten worst when they began doing what they’re doing, and confessed their feelings for one another. Korra isn’t stupid. She would love to set Asami free and not hurt her anymore, but . . . she just couldn’t. She loved her too much, and she needed her. She didn’t know what she’d do without Asami in her life. She didn’t want to think about it._

_But being called a weight around Asami hurt her more than anything else. It’s true, that’s why. She was holding Asami back. She knew it, too, because whenever she came Asami dropped everything just to spend time with her. Korra knew she had other friends, and other things she could be doing. But whenever she was with Asami, it was just them. Nobody else in the world existed anymore._

_"I know, Korra, I know." he actually sounded sympathetic. "I know it must be similar for you, too. I just see Asami holding herself back. There are boys who would love to be with her, but she won’t consider them." the next thing he said came out very hesitantly and slow, like he wasn’t confident in what he was saying, but also like he_ knew _something. "Sometimes I worry she might have developed irrational feelings for you."_

_Korra stared down in her hands in her lap, worried if she looked up at Hiroshi he would know. He would know that Asami is in love with her, and that she is in love with Asami. Before she could say anything, he spoke again._

_"I didn’t want to upset you, Korra. I like how you’ve always been there for Asami. I just thought you and I should get on the same page when it comes to Asami. We both only want what’s best, right?" he stood up, walking around his desk to stand next to Korra. He touched her shoulder. "It’s late, Korra. You should go back to bed."_

_She nodded her head, standing up quickly, and leaving his office. She debating on leaving the estate all together. After that conversation, she didn’t necessarily feel so welcomed anymore. She crept back into Asami’s room, looking for her shoes so she could leave. She only had a little sliver of moonlight coming in from the window, and her phone screen to help her with her search._

_She bumped into Asami’s bed, wincing slightly. Asami sat up slowly, stretching. When she found Korra at the side of her bed, she wrapped her arms around Korra’s middle, pulling her back into her bed. Korra smiled slightly, shifting to throw one of her arms around Asami._

_"Where are you going?"_

_Korra leaned over her, kissing her head. "I’m going to go back to the island."_

_Asami frowned. "What? This late, Korra?" she wrapped her arms tightly around her waist. "Please stay." she said in her sleepy voice. It was one of the sexiest things Korra has ever heard. And those words were Korra’s weakness._

_"What about my parent’s?" Korra didn’t really want to leave, but the whole atmosphere felt hostile after her talk with Hiroshi._

_Asami pulled her face down, kissing her. Korra could feel her smiling against her lips. "I’ll take blame for it." she repeated those familiar words Korra always tells her whenever they’re doing something that could get them in trouble._

_Korra decided to stay, because she really didn’t feel like trying to find a way back to the island this late in the night. She laid back in bed with Asami’s arms wrapped around her. She snuggled into Asami, both of them facing each other, except Asami’s face was buried in her neck, and her face was resting on top of Asami’s head._

_"I love you, Korra." she mumbled, falling back asleep._

_Korra squeezed her a little tighter, letting the tears fall silently as she held her. "I love you, too, Asami." she whispered._

___________________________

"What are you looking for?"

Korra was throwing all her things around her room on the island. She didn’t even bother going to her early classes, needing to grab something from the island before she saw Asami again. She had about an hour before their English course began.

Korra looked over at Ikki, who was standing in her doorway. "My other jersey." she was fumbling through one of her dressers. "I want to give it to Asami for the game this Saturday."

Ikki’s eyes widened. "Oh! Hey, are you and Asami together again?"

Korra frowned slightly, her cheeks heating up slightly. "Uh, no . . . I’m not sure . . . Not yet."

Ikki smiled. " _Not yet_?" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Korra groaned. "Will you help me or not?"

Ikki shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, just give me a moment." she left Korra’s room quickly.

Korra frowned slightly, not paying too much attention to Ikki or what she was doing. She continued searching for the jersey, and she knew she had one more day until the game, but she wanted to present it to Asami today, so she could also ask her out on a date. She still felt bad for ditching Asami this morning, so she wanted to really make it up to her.

Ikki came back in the room with the item Korra had been looking for. Korra’s eyes widened as she grabbed it from Ikki, holding it up. It was still in a pretty good condition, and smelt clean enough. It was white and had her number on the back, and also her nickname " _The Avatar_ " across the back shoulder.

"Where did you find this?"

Ikki sat down on her bed. "I asked my mom, and she knew exactly where it was."

Korra nodded her head, noting to ask for Pema’s help whenever she needed help finding something. She looked down at Ikki sitting on her bed. "Thanks, Kid."

Ikki shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal. "So, tell me something, did you and Asami do something last night? Is that why you didn’t come home?"

Korra’s face felt hot. "Uh— what? No! Don’t think like that, Ikki." she sputtered out nervously. She really didn’t want to talk about _this_ kind of topic with Ikki.

Ikki frowned slightly. "I’m not a kid anymore, Korra." she sighed lightly. "Besides, my parent’s will never give me the talk. I thought you could, you know?"

Korra frowned slightly, her face feeling really hot. "Why don’t you ask Jinora?"

"Because she’s almost as bad as my parent’s." she rolled her eyes.

Korra sat down next to her, twisting her hands together. "Well, uh, what would you like to know?" she wasn’t sure she was comfortable to give Ikki " _the talk_ " but she also didn’t want to kid to go looking for alternative ways of finding this stuff out. Korra had to look it up, and what made it more hilarious was that she looked it up with Asami. You could say that was a very awkward moment of their friendship . . .

But now she was slightly more experienced and knew what she needed to talk about. Knew what she would’ve wanted to hear, at least. Although, she’d really like it if she didn’t have to give Ikki "the talk". It was far too early for something like this.

"Okay, so, I kind of like this person and we’re only making out right now, but like . . . how do you know if you’re ready to take that final plunge?"

Korra inhaled lightly, looking over at her. "You just know. If you really love this person, the feeling will come naturally. I think you should also communicate with them. Talk about how you both feel about it." she clearly remembers all the talks her and Asami had about it, even though they never actually got to reach that point in their relationship.

Ikki nodded her head slowly. "Does it . . . hurt?"

Korra shrugged her shoulders. "Honestly, it just depends. The more nervous you are, the more it’s going to hurt." she bit her bottom lip, her palms sweating. This conversation was one of the most awkward conversations she’s ever had. But she was practically like an older sister to these kids, so she would step up if they needed her. "Your first time isn’t going to be pretty, trust me, but if it’s with someone you really like and are comfortable with them, it’ll be okay."

Ikki looked over at her. "Was Asami your first?"

Korra sighed lightly, shaking her head. "We got pretty far, but never that far. Things ended before we could." she shrugged her shoulders. "Look, my first time was awful and I wish it could’ve been with someone I actually cared about. So my only advice for you that you need to hold onto, do it when you feel ready. And do it with someone you care about." she pushed herself off of the bed. "Okay, Ikki, I have to go now. We can have a more detailed conversation about this later."

Ikki nodded her head. "Okay. Thank you, Korra." she said with a smile, walking out of her bedroom with her.

Korra rushed off of the island, catching a Ferry boat to the land. She was jumping the entire time, unable to settle her nerves. She was excited to give Asami this new gift, and to ask her out on a date. She was nervous, as well, because Asami could easily say no. But this was a risk she had to take.

She grabbed the first taxi she could find once she got off of the boat, heading towards the campus. She would make it just in time for her English course. She ran to the classroom, hoping to get there a little early so she could talk with Asami before class started. Or should she wait until after class? She didn’t know if she was patient enough for that.

Before she made it to the classroom, she saw Asami standing outside. She smiled when she saw Korra, looking beautiful as ever with her hair pulled back. She was wearing tight jeans and a white v-neck shirt. Korra slowed down her pace as she neared, grinning over at the taller girl.

"I have something for you."

Asami’s smile brightened. "Well, I also have something for you as well."

That took Korra by surprise. "Really? What is it?"

Asami shifted on her feet nervously. "It’s, actually, something I want to tell you." Asami gestured to the shirt in Korra’s hands. "Why don’t you go first, though."

Korra smiled, holding her jersey up. "I want you to have this, so you can wear it to the game this Saturday. I don’t think my other jersey would fit you still, but this one definitely will."

Asami took her from her, pressing it against her torso. She put it on over her t-shirt. It fit her perfectly, and made Korra’s heart beat a little faster at the sight of her wearing _her_ jersey. "Wow, thank you, Korra! I will definitely be sporting it at the game. I am your number one fan, after all." she winked over at her.

Korra grinned. "I also have something I want to tell you, or well, ask you. But you can go first if you like." she offered, since she knew Asami had something to tell her, and though she’d like to just tell Asami how she felt, she was dying of curiosity at what she had to tell her.

Asami’s cheeks immediately grew with a rosy color. It made her look even more beautiful. "Well, I uh . . ."

"Hey ladies!" Opal said enthusiastically, interrupting what Asami was just about to tell her.

They both glared over at Opal, who looked at them both with wide eyes.

"Oh, shoot, did I interrupt something important?"

Asami shook her head, sighing lightly. She smiled over at Korra. "I can just tell you after class." she nudged Opal as the three of them walked into the classroom.

Korra smiled brightly, since Asami hasn’t made any attempt to take off her jersey. She knew it was with the right person. It fit Asami perfectly, and she wouldn’t want anyone else to wear it. Though, it’s be _a lot_ better if Asami was only wearing her jersey and nothing else . . .

Damn Ikki and her talk about sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of you hate me for dragging this on?? TRUST ME, you'll get what you want eventually ;)
> 
> Okay, for real this time, the next chapter is the soccer match and their first date. 
> 
> Also, Korra's flashback was the same day as the previous chapter's flashback. It was just nighttime.
> 
> This might be a stupid question, but does it bother any of you how frequently I update? Should I wait a week to update? I just get so excited for you to read the newest updates!
> 
> PLEASE CONTINUE TO LEAVE COMMENTS, THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY :D


	9. Treat Her Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami go on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Jennawynn (@thejennawynn on tumblr) for drawing Korra's fantasy of Asami wearing nothing but her soccer jersey. To anyone who hasn't seen it, here you go :)

_ _

 

_Dear Asami,_

_I miss you. So much. And I know you don’t want to hear this. I know you don’t want to hear from me anymore. I can take a hint. And you never respond, so I’m most likely just wasting my damn time. You . . . ~~You hurt me. I need you to know that. I won’t say more, because you don’t deserve to know anything about me anymore~~._

_Asami, I’m sorry. I’m not sure what I did to you to make you not want to speak to me anymore. I loved you. I still love you! I would’ve gave you the world, do you understand that? I would’ve done anything for you. I would’ve died for you._

_You say we’re young and naive, but I just think you ending this was the stupidest thing you have ever done. And you’re a smart girl, so you don’t do stupid things often, but this was stupid._

_Leaving me . . ._

_Okay, so what we can’t be together anymore? I don’t care about that! I just miss my friend. You were my best friend. We told each other everything. We did so much together. Why can’t we just go back to that?_

_I wish that whole moment between us on the beach never happened. I would rather still have you as a friend than nothing at all._

_No, you know what, Asami? I’m glad it happened. I’m glad we got two years of great love. Because Asami . . . You are an amazing lover. I hoped I never took you for granted. But sometimes I feel like I did. Especially when looking back on it. And for that, I apologize. You deserved better than me._

_I hope the new person you’re with is treating you well. I won’t lie, it kills me to think of you with someone else, but that’s stupid, right? I don’t deserve to feel this way. You don’t belong to me._

_Asami, you don’t belong to anyone. You need to know that you are your own person. Don’t listen to what other people try to tell you, just do things the way you want to. Live your own life. You need that, Asami. You need to find your freedom, because I fear you won’t._

_The thing about you, Asami, is that you depend on people. You depend on your father, on your friends, even on me once upon a time. I know it’s because you’re afraid of something bad happening. I know bad things have happened to you, but you can’t be afraid to live, Asami._

_I hope you find your own happiness within yourself, Asami._

_I love you. I always will. And I’ll always be here for you whenever you need someone. Don’t be afraid to reach out._

_Love, Korra_

___________________

Asami was nervous. How could she feel anything else? She was about to ask Korra out on a date. Something she hasn’t done for a while. Both dating _and_ dating Korra. But it was something she wanted to do, and Korra gave her a new jersey. It’s not like she was showing any signs that she just wanted to remain friends. Ever since they saw each other again, it wasn’t _friendly_ attention they were giving each other. It was either intense emotions of anger or love.

She was jumping— no _leaping_ into the ocean that was Korra. She would either drown or float, and she wasn’t sure which one would be better. She drowned in Korra before, and she doesn’t regret the way she felt while that happened.

Class was too long for her, and she felt herself not able to sit still for too long. Her leg was bouncing like crazy, and Korra had to tell her multiple times to calm it down, since she was shaking her desk as well. Asami couldn’t help it, though. If only Korra knew . . .

If only Korra knew how much she truly missed her since their break up. How many nights she didn’t sleep because the sadness was too much. How her heart hasn’t beat the same since she left. How much regret Asami carries for being the one to actually let her go.

Saying ‘sorry’ wouldn’t cut it. Korra deserved better than just words to mend what happened. Asami was sorry, and she’d be sorry for the rest of her life, but she planned to show Korra that she wasn’t a kid anymore.

After class, Asami and Korra walked out together. Opal completely left them alone, knowing what was going to happen. Asami was thankful she caught on to her _own idea_. Together, they walked towards the soccer field, taking their time. The weather was perfect, and everything felt right.

Asami stopped, turning towards Korra. She smiled softly at her. "Okay, so I was thinking that maybe you and I could go out on a date. Maybe this Saturday, after your game if you’re up for it?" her heart was pounding in her chest as those blue eyes stared at her, but she felt confidence surge through her as she waited for Korra’s response.

Instead of saying anything, though, Korra began laughing. She was laughing hysterically, her face a bright red from laughing too hard. Asami would’ve laughed too, but nothing about this situation was funny. She frowned slightly.

"Korra?" she didn’t know if Korra was laughing at her or not. It wasn’t in Korra’s character to be insensitive towards other people’s feelings, so Asami didn’t understand this particular behavior.

Korra shook her head, inhaling deeply. She smiled brightly over at Asami. "I’m sorry, I . . . _I_ was going to ask you out this Saturday." she laughed again, but it was a shorter laugh. "I just forget how much we think alike."

Now, Asami did laugh understanding the who coincidence of this all. It sent her heart flying to know Korra was planning on asking her out, too. So they both were on the same page, excellent. All of Asami’s nervousness faded away, and confidence surged through her completely.

"I was thinking we could—"

"Let me handle the date." Korra interrupted with a sly grin.

Asami arched an eyebrow. "But I asked you out first, so I get to dictate what happens."

Korra shook her head, patting Asami’s shoulder. "Nope. I’ll take care of everything. Just don’t bail on me again." she teased with a wink.

Asami narrowed her eyes at Korra suspiciously. "What do you have planned?"

Korra shrugged her shoulders, keeping a poker face. "It’s a surprise." she gave Asami a quick kiss on the cheek that surprised them both. "I’ll see you later, Asami."

Asami stood there, shocked, as Korra walked away from her to go to practice. The cheek Korra kissed was on fire. Asami smiled, glancing towards Korra’s direction, taking no shame in eyeing her backside.

Yeah, they definitely weren’t ‘friendly’.

 

* * *

Asami’s throat felt raw from yelling through the whole soccer match. Watching Korra play was amazing. She only seen Korra play once before, when they were younger. But Korra definitely got better with age. There was no doubt in Asami’s mind that she would become a professional player soon. Very soon.

Korra was a beast on the field, there was no other way of explaining it. Asami understood the nickname ‘The Avatar’ now. Korra was fast and her control over the ball was superb. It was good that she was the team captain too, because everyone out on the field listened to her and worked with her.

There was a point in the game when Kuvira kicked the ball to her from the midfield mark, and she just gave it one good, quick kick that sent the ball straight into the net. Asami has never seen anything like it! The crowd went crazy, and Asami was screaming so loud. There was another goal that was made minutes after that one, by Kuvira. Korra made the final goal, though, that won the match for their team.

The entire school was here to see it. Actually, the entire city seemed to be here. Korra’s entire team was celebrating out on the field, all of them jumping on one another. Baatar, Bolin, Opal, and Asami were sitting in the front, so they wouldn’t get lost in the crowd. Mako couldn’t make it, since he had work. Asami was glad he wasn’t here, since the revelation of him being Korra’s ex as well made things really awkward.

Korra spotted Asami and ran towards her. Asami quickly stood up, throwing her arms around her neck while Korra spun her around. She set her down on the ground, both of them breathless as they stared at each other. It took everything in Asami to not lean in and kiss Korra.

"Ready for our date?" Korra asked, still out of breath.

Asami nodded her head. "Yes, but are you sure about this? Don’t you want to celebrate with the team?"

Korra shook her head, grabbing Asami’s hand as she led them away. "I can celebrate with them other times." Korra collected her gym bag and let Asami lead them to her car. Except, she wouldn’t be driving. Korra would be.

Korra started the car, pulling out slowly as she got onto the road. She grinned over at Asami, who couldn’t take her eyes off of her. Korra just looked so damn good. Even though she was still wearing her soccer uniform, and was covered in dirt, grass, and sweat, she still looked amazing.

She looked happy. And that look was Asami’s drug. She immediately wanted to see more of it.

Korra drove them to the dock, causing Asami to frown with confusion. They were going to the Island? Why? Did Korra want to get clean and change before their actual date? She didn’t question Korra aloud, just going along with Korra.

The Ferry ride was quick and nice, the evening breeze nice. When they got off, Korra grabbed Asami’s hand, pulling her into the house. Asami immediately looked around for Tenzin and his family. She was nervous to see them after all this time. She could only image what any of Korra’s family thought of her after what she did to Korra all those years ago . . .

"It’s just us, by the way."

Asami looked over at Korra. "What?"

"Tenzin and his family left for the weekend to visit his mother." she glanced over her shoulder at Asami as they entered the house. "So it’s just you and me."

Relief washed through Asami. She wouldn’t have to face Korra’s family just yet, but she knew that day would come again soon enough. Thankfully it would be Tenzin’s family first, and not her parent’s. She always loved Korra’s parent’s, they were such wonderful people, but she knew they must hate her. She broke their daughter’s heart, and sent her into a depression. If she couldn’t forgive herself, how could they?

Suddenly, a ball of white fur ran up to Asami, knocking her over. Korra immediately was there to push the fur ball away and to help Asami up off of the ground.

"Naga, down!" Korra ordered.

Asami looked over at the dog, smiling brightly. Naga was still alive! Korra did get her when she was twelve, so the dog was old. But not too old. She was happy to see her again, and glad Naga was giving her kisses instead of growling at her. She remembered who she was.

"Hey girl." Asami rubbed her face, giving her a kiss on the head. "Good to see you again, too."

"Alright, I’ll let Naga keep you company while I go change." she paused by the stairs. "You look nice, by the way."

Asami smiled slightly, her cheeks hot. She wasn’t wearing anything too special. She wore Korra’s jersey and black jeans. Underneath the jersey was a red blouse, since she didn’t know how fancy this date was going to get. Korra didn’t say anything about it, so Asami just went with something semi-fancy. Just in case.

She walked around the living room, looking around at all the pictures while she waited for Korra to return. She stopped on a particular photo of Korra holding up a number one with her index finger, her arm thrown around Jinora’s shoulder. This picture was familiar because Asami took it.

It was the second to last visit, when Asami and her were still together. Everything was still great between them. Korra just looked so happy in this picture, and there was no real reason for her to be sad. Life was great for them both at this time.

Asami nearly dropped the photo when Korra returned. She set it down, blushing heavily. Korra just smiled slightly at it, before grabbing Asami’s hand, leading them towards the kitchen area. There was a basket and a blanket folded on the table. Korra grabbed the basket, handing the blanket over to Asami.

Still not asking any questions, she followed Korra out of the house and towards the shore on the opposite side of the island where the dock wasn’t at. Asami immediately knew where Korra was taking them.

It was _their_ spot. They had a spot everywhere, but this was their spot on the island. It was right under a willow tree, where the grass hill overlooked the ocean. It was a beautiful view, no matter what time of day it was.

Asami set the blanket down, slowly walking over to the tree. She ran her hands over the carving her and Korra did many years ago.

_K+A=FOREVER_

Asami remembers the tiny argument they had over which initial would go first, but stubborn Korra just began carving and she put her initial first. Asami remembers being so upset, because she never liked losing an argument. She laughed lightly at the memory, turning around to see that Korra spread out the blanket and was removing food from the basket.

Asami sat down next to her, watching as Korra brought out pasta (Asami’s favorite), sandwiches (Korra’s favorite), and a delicious looking chocolate cake. Also, a bottle of blueberry wine. It’s a hard wine to fine, but both Korra and Asami loved it, even though they always had to sneak it out of their parent’s alcohol cabinet when they were younger. The flavor was so sweet and delicious. They both had a big sweet tooth.

"Voila!" Korra said, once she was all finished setting up.

Asami smiled over at her. "Wow, this is actually really nice."

Korra nodded her head, looking smug. "Well, I do know how to plan a good date." she began looking shy and timid, as she stared down at her plate of pasta. "Besides, I always wanted to take you out on a date like this." she shrugged her shoulders lightly. "Let’s eat! I’m starving."

Asami laughed lightly as Korra scarfed down her food in a matter of minutes. Asami was just finishing her pasta when Korra finished her sandwich. She waited for Asami to finish what she could, which was only the pasta and half a sandwich, before the both of them went for the chocolate cake.

"Did you make all of this?" Asami refilled both of their third glass of wine.

Korra nodded her head. "Everything but the wine." they both laughed. "I learned how to cook over the last couple of years."

Asami took a drink of her wine, raising her eyebrows. "You’re really good. The food was delicious. This cake is delicious." she smiled. "Thank you for this, Korra."

"Anything for you, Asami." she said in a serious, but light tone.

Asami blushed, glancing down at her wine. "I should probably go easy on the wine if I want to make it home tonight." she laughed.

"You could stay here." Korra offered in a small voice.

Asami’s blush grew. "Oh. I . . ." she swallowed hard. She wanted to stay. She really did. But she worried they wouldn’t be able to control herself, and she really didn’t want to push Korra, or herself, to do something they weren’t quite ready to do with each other yet.

"Just to sleep." Korra said quickly, clarifying. "Well, unless, you wanted . . . to . . . you know . . ." she swallowed loudly.

Asami finished her glass of wine. "I’ll stay, and we’ll see where that takes us." she crawled towards Korra, climbing onto her lap. Her body shivered when she felt Korra’s hands on her hips. "I don’t want to ruin things." she admitted, brushing some of Korra’s hair behind her ear.

"Just don’t leave me again." Korra said, and not to sound mean or angry. It was the truth, and something Asami knew Korra must worry about subconsciously or not.

Asami grabbed her face between her hands, the alcohol clouding her nervousness. It was just her and Korra. "Never." she whispered the promise against her lips.

It was Korra, though, who closed to distance. They kissed passionately and hungrily. Korra bit lightly on Asami’s bottom lip, making her head swim. Asami traced her tongue on Korra’s top lip lightly. Korra opened her mouth at that gesture, both of their tongues dancing together. Asami’s legs tightened around Korra’s waist. She wanted to feel more. She needed to feel more.

"It’s hot." she breathed when Korra’s lips were hungrily kissing down her neck, bitting and sucking the sensitive skin.

"We’re outside." Korra mumbled, swirling her tongue on Asami’s pulse point, causing the raven haired girl to shiver.

Asami gently pushed herself away from Korra, putting her hands on her shoulders. "Let’s go swimming."

Korra frowned slightly, pouting even more when Asami stood up. "Right now?"

Asami removed her shoes, going to the button of her jeans. She was very aware that Korra was watching her every move, so she made sure to undress slowly. She bit her bottom lip when she felt Korra’s hot hand on her calf.

"You know, I fantasized about this." she slowly moved her hand up higher. "You only wearing my jersey."

Asami’s breath catch in her throat at the look Korra was giving her. She smirked, removing Korra’s jersey and her blouse at the same time. Now, she was only in her underwear which were black lace. She always came prepared.

"You coming, or what?" she took off running towards the water.

"What kind of coming are we talking about?" Korra joked, as she removed her own clothes, running after Asami.

"You’re just a dirty girl." Asami laughed, waiting for Korra before she got into the water.

"For you, baby, I can be anything." Korra teased. "Gotcha!" she said as she grabbed Asami, throwing her over her shoulder.

Asami squealed like a little kid as Korra ran into the water with her over her shoulder. She held Asami, as she moved straddled her waist again. The water felt good against her already heated skin. She threw her arms lazily around Korra’s neck, arching an eyebrow when she felt Korra’s hands on her ass. Korra grinned up at her.

"It’s easier this way!" she explained, giving her butt a squeeze. "And I’ve always had a thing for your butt, you know that."

Asami wiped Korra’s hair out of her eyes. "I thought you liked my boobs?"

Korra nodded her head. "I do, they’re so squishy and soft."

Asami laughed, unable to contain any of her happiness. She loved how freely they were touching each other, and talking to one another. It was like old times, but better. They were older, and there wasn’t a lot of boundaries they were trying not to cross. Touching each other like this, or talking about sex wasn’t awkward because they’ve both done it before. They weren’t afraid of the unknown.

It was still a little nerve-wracking, because even though they’ve had sex before, it would be like the first time with each other. Asami didn’t plan on having sex with Korra their first date, but when she felt Korra’s lips on her throat again, all those thoughts were leaving her. Tonight was about them, and she wanted to make up for all this lost time with Korra. It was a desperate need, burning inside of her to be close to Korra, even closer than they used to be.

Besides, it was just the two of them after all.

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, do you guys think they should have sex or wait? ;)
> 
> Also, the first part in italicize was Korra's last letter she sent to Asami three years ago


	10. I Have Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami's date continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before you read, I want you to know I read all of your comments left in the previous chapter. I really took into consideration what each of you were saying, and I ultimately made the final decision with what I felt was right. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Come here."

"No."

"Get your butt over here before I drag you over here."

Asami bit down on her bottom lip, watching Korra hose her own legs off with the hose outside of the house. Asami didn’t want to go, because she knew the water was cold, and she was already feeling cold just standing there with the salt and sand caked onto her skin.

Korra grinned over at her, nodding her head towards the hose. "It’ll be real quick, Asami."

Asami sighed heavily, slowly walking towards Korra before the girl turned the hose against her and sprayed her mercilessly. Korra gently ran the water over her legs, rubbing the sand off with her free hand. Asami shivered at the cold water, putting her arms around herself to keep warm.

A swim in the ocean at night seemed like a great idea, and it was, especially since Asami was feeling really warm. Also, the water wasn’t that cold. Not like it is during the day. But things were getting too heated between her and Korra, so Korra suggested they go inside. Asami felt her skin pruning, so she agreed wholeheartedly. Also, she wanted to do things to Korra that being in the water wouldn’t allow her to do.

Once they both were all cleaned off, Korra and her entered the house. It was much warmer in here. Korra grabbed a towel from a cabinet, handing it over to Asami, so she could dry off. They both were still in their underwear, which was wet from the water. They brought in the blanket, basket, and the rest of their clothes.

Asami went over to grab the jersey Korra gave her, unbundling it from the pile. She didn’t want it to get wrinkled. Korra walked into the kitchen with the blanket and basket, putting it away. The wine bottle, which was half full, was left behind. Asami poured herself a glass as she remembered what Korra told her before they got into the water, while she was undressing.

She removed her wet bra, grabbing the jersey. She slipped it on before Korra could return. It wasn’t that long. It only went down covering half of her butt, which was still covered by her underwear. Korra was shorter than her, after all.

"Woah."

Asami spun around, seeing Korra standing in the doorway. She blushed when she took in her expression. Korra was staring at her like she was the best thing she ever saw. Asami was familiar with the look, since Korra wore it all the time whenever she looked at her. But something else was added to this look. A hunger in Korra’s blue eyes that made them look darker.

Korra reached out her hand towards Asami, the look darkening when Asami intertwined their hands together. Korra then led Asami upstairs to her bedroom. Asami’s heart was pounding in her chest. How could Korra look so calm, when she felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest.

Of course, she wanted this. She wanted this for so long. She wasn’t ready before, when they were just teenagers, but she’s most definitely ready now. Ready for anything, honestly. Just as long as Korra was there with her.

Korra opened her bedroom door, now hesitating. She turned towards Asami, her blue eyes still dark, but they held a bit of nervousness in them. Asami threw her arms around Korra’s waist, kissing her. She kissed her hard, their lips mashing together. When Asami pulled back, Korra’s lips were swollen.

"I love you." she said softly. Her and Korra used to stay it all the time, it became so natural to them.

Coming back after three years, she didn’t know she was going to see Korra. Asami never forgot about her. She always knew Korra would have a special place in her heart. She was her first love after all. When things didn’t work out with Mako, she thought it was her. Maybe she rushed things too quickly. Maybe she wasn’t affectionate enough. Maybe they both friendzoned each other too much.

Then Asami left and she was single for a few months (seven to be exact) before she got into a relationship with Iroh. He was nice, and was athletic. He played just about every sport their university had to offer. In a small way, he reminded her of Korra. They both were ridiculously kind and athletic.

But after their first time together, Asami couldn’t sleep. She stared at the ceiling for an hour before leaving his place all together. She didn’t feel right. At the time, she just thought maybe it was because it was her first time and not all first times are great. But honestly, it was because he wasn’t _Korra_.

Of course she felt desperate to still be clinging on to a girl whom she hadn’t spoken to for years at that point. She thought about reaching out to Korra. Wondering how she was doing, but she didn’t think Korra would respond. Why would she, when she never responded to any of her letters?

Her and Iroh only had sex three times while they dated for a year. The second and last time was just as bad as the first. It wasn’t him, really, it was her. And she would be lying if she said she didn’t think about Korra the entire time they were intimate.

Korra’s hands roaming her body. Korra’s lips on her neck. When she came, it was Korra’s face she thought about. That’s why she had to stop. She couldn’t _do_ that with him and not be true to herself, or to him.

Now, Korra was in front of her. Korra’s lips had been on her neck, and her hands roamed her body. She was ready for this, because she’d been ready for a long time.

"I never stopped loving you." she brushed some of Korra’s hair behind her ear, keeping her hand on her cheek. "I thought about you constantly while I was away. Even when I was with those other people, all I could think about was you." she moved her hand slowly down Korra’s neck. "Your hands on me . . . Your lips . . ."

Korra pulled her in again, grabbing Asami’s face between her hands. They stumbled backwards into Korra’s room. Asami shut the door behind them, wrapping her arms around Korra’s bare waist. She was hyper aware of Korra only wearing her underwear. They fell back onto Korra’s bed, their tongues dancing together.

Korra tasted so sweet. Asami wanted more. She needed to taste more. She straddled Korra’s waist, moving her lips down Korra’s jaw, to her neck. The moan that came from Korra when her lips met behind her ear sent a shiver down Asami’s spine. She bit down softly on the skin, eliciting another delicious moan from Korra.

She sat up on Korra’s lap, removing the jersey slowly. Korra’s hands were now on her bare stomach, moving slowly, taking in every inch of her skin they could. She couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips when Korra’s hands touched her breasts. She still needed more, though. She needed to feel more of Korra.

Asami went for Korra’s bra, easily unhooking it. Korra rolled her shoulders, letting it fall off halfway. Asami grabbed the rest of it, throwing it on the ground next to the bed. She brought Korra closer to her, as she kissed her. Their chests pressed against each other, skin to skin. Asami’s mind was spinning at the contact.

Korra suddenly flipped them both over, so now Asami was laying down on the bed and Korra was hovering over her. Korra grinned, kissing her lightly on the lips before making her way to her neck and chest. Korra sucked her way down her neck, bitting the sensitive skin. Asami gasped, moaning.

"Korra," she moaned. "Don’t leave marks on my neck." she whispered, her voice not strong enough to be louder.

Korra snickered, hot breath hitting her neck. "I remember." she kissed her neck lightly, before trailing her lips down to her chest.

Korra’s lips wrapped around one of her nipples, which caused Asami’s back to arch with pleasure. She closed her eyes, unable to really take in everything that was happening. Her breathing was erratic, and she was feeling dizzy.

"Wait." she breathed, her hands on Korra’s shoulders.

Korra stopped immediately, getting at Asami’s eye level. She brushed some hair out of her face, looking down at her with concern heavy in her blue eyes. "I’m sorry. Are you okay?"

Asami smiled, nodding her head. She leaned up, kissing Korra quickly, to show that everything is fine. "Yes. I just . . . I need to take this in."

Korra smiled, resting on her elbow, so she could still have a good view of Asami. "Do you think we’re moving too fast?"

Were they? Sure, they’ve known each other their whole lives basically, and they were in a relationship in the past; but it’s been three years. Three very, very long years. They suddenly see each other again, and by the end of the week they were already in bed with each other. Was this too fast?

Asami didn’t feel like it was. She knows Korra. She knows Korra’s favorite food. Her favorite color. Her nervous ticks. Most importantly, though, she loves Korra. She loves everything that Korra is, and the way Korra makes her feel. This isn’t some stranger next to her, this is her best friend.

"I think we waited a long time for this."

Korra nodded her head, still smiling softly at Asami. "I agree. Longest foreplay in history. I bet we could make it into that book of records or something." she teased.

Asami turned over, so she was laying on her stomach. She leaned up on her elbows, looking over at Korra. "How do you feel?"

Korra licked her bottom lip lightly. "I feel happy." she admitted, her smile growing. She began idly tracing light circles in Asami’s back. "I’m happy you’re here with me."

Asami threw her arms around Korra, sending her back on the bed. She needed physical contact. "Can we talk about this?"

Korra laughed a husky laugh. "We are talking about this, Asami."

Asami laughed. "I guess I’m just a little nervous."

Korra kissed her cheek. "Why? It’s just me."

_"It_ ’ _s_ _just me_." Asami snorted, rolling her eyes. "That’s exactly it, Korra. It’s just _you_! I . . . I’m not perfect, you know? I’m afraid I won’t be enough for you anymore."

Asami was worried that because they were older, and things were different, she wouldn’t be enough for Korra. She wouldn’t be a good lover. She wouldn’t be perfect enough, with all her new flaws. When she was with Korra, things were different. Their responsibilities were different. The way they viewed life was different.

They were also each other’s first. First kiss, first make out. They would’ve be each other’s first in bed, but Asami ended things before they reached that level in their relationship. Now they’ve been intimate with other people, and that make Asami nervous.

Especially since she hasn’t been intimate with a girl before. She got far with Korra, but never _that_ far. And then she was with Mako (they never had sex, though), and she was with Iroh. Korra, on the other hand, has been with women. A lot of them too. She knew what she was doing, and Asami could already tell.

She didn’t want to have awful sex with Korra, and then Korra leave her because of it. She knew it was irrational thinking, but she couldn’t shake it out of her head regardless.

"You were never perfect, Asami." she said as though she was pointing out the obvious. _Nobody_ ’ _s_ _perfect_. Korra tilted her chin up, so she was looking at her now. "But you were always enough. You’re more than enough."

Asami glanced away, bitting her bottom lip. "How could you say that so easily?"

Korra sighed lightly. "Asami, love isn’t supposed to be easy. It isn’t necessarily supposed to be as hard as we’ve made it, but that’s okay." she moved Asami’s hair over her other shoulder, so she could kiss her bare shoulder. "Distance, time, pain— none of that stopped us from loving each other."

Asami nodded her head, looking over at Korra. "When I was with those other people, all I thought about was you." she touched her cheek lightly. "I’m sorry for leaving you, Korra."

This made Korra laugh. "Asami, I need you to do something for me."

Asami nodded her head, eager to show Korra she was serious this time. Serious about her. About them. About their potential future together. "Anything."

"Stop apologizing for leaving me."

Asami looked away, sighing lightly. She knew it was pointless to apologize for something she did when she was seventeen, almost eighteen years old. But she couldn’t help it. Having Korra back in her arms now, willing to love her again after everything . . . She just felt like she needed to patch something up. To fix something.

"Hey." Korra’s voice was softer now. She didn’t speak until Asami looked over at her. "Everything is okay now. I promise. Things are . . . better, actually. You, _we_ , need to let go of what happened. I am willing to do that, so that we can be together again without feeling bad for what happened when we were kids. Are you?"

All she wanted to do was move forward and not feel bad for what happened in the past. She wanted to be with Korra, and really be with her. The universe brought them together again, something Asami never thought would happen. She was sure the last time she saw Korra three years ago would be the last time she ever saw her.

But life is funny, and is weird. And suddenly they were brought back together, and it was as though no time passed between them. They picked up their old friendship, which, of course, brought back their old feelings for one another. Feelings that never went away to begin with.

"Yes." Asami breathed, leaning down to kiss Korra.

Korra smiled against her lips. "Wait, now, are you sure you want to still do this?"

Asami pulled back slightly, her cheeks feeling hot. "Well, I’m a little nervous . . . uh, you know, I haven’t done this with a girl before. And I also haven’t done _this_ in a while." she swallowed loudly.

Korra laughed lightly. "Well," she flipped them around again, nearly effortlessly with her muscles. She hovered over Asami. "you were always going to be a bottom anyway."

Asami laughed, but pretended to be offended. "Hey, that’s not true."

Korra grinned. "You have potential to be a _great_ power bottom, though."

"Sometimes I just wanna—"

"Wanna what?" Korra arched an eyebrow, looking down at her suggestively.

"Pinch you." she pinched at Korra’s side, causing the shorter girl to jerk.

"Hey! No pinching." she grabbed both of Asami’s wrist, pinning them over her head. "Now this is a position I like you in." she winked, planting their lips together for a quick, but passionate kiss.

There was some type of hesitation Asami noticed from Korra, and though it was really small, and not many people would’ve caught on to it, Asami _knew_ her. "Korra, talk to me." she said softly.

Korra smirked, tracing her fingers over Asami’s swollen lips. "I am talking to you, Asami." her blue eyes widened. "See! I just did it right there. And there!"

Asami knew Korra was nervous, because she had a habit of becoming a big comedic when she was trying to hide her nervousness. Always making everything into a joke, because it made her feel comfortable. Asami knew she didn’t like talking about things like this, because they were just too serious for her.

Asami had a habit of running; Korra had a habit of avoiding.

But that was the old Asami. She was no longer a runner. She didn’t feel the need the run away from her life anymore. Honestly . . . she wanted to settle. It was this desperate need, deep inside of her to just settle and work for her father and just live a simple, nice life. She had found her own happiness, and now she wanted to share her happiness with someone else.

She never imagined she’d get the chance to maybe settle with Korra again. Now that the universe gave her a second chance, she wasn’t about the screw it up.

"You’re nervous." she whispered, touching Korra’s cheek.

Her cheeks reddened as her smile faded. "You’re the only person I can’t hide from." she sounded slightly irritated about that, but Asami knew it was because Korra couldn’t avoid things easily with her.

Asami leaned up to kiss her forehead. "I don’t want you to hide from me." she smiled at Korra softly. "Now, tell me, what’s making _you_ nervous?"

Korra chewed on her bottom lip. She shrugged her shoulders. "I’m not sure." but Asami knew she did know. So instead of forcing Korra to say it, she decided to say it instead.

"You’re afraid I’m going to leave you again."

Korra looked sad now, and she couldn’t meet Asami’s eyes anymore, embarrassed. "I understand why you left, and I honestly don’t blame you anymore, Asami. Truly." she sighed. "I just . . ." she met Asami’s gaze. "I’m older now, Asami. I’m not here to play anymore games. Other than soccer, of course." she smiled slightly, but it soon faded as she sighed again. "I just don’t think I could handle losing you again." she rolled her eyes at her own words. "Ugh. That sounds so cheesy." she groaned.

Asami’s breath hitched in her throat. Of course she knew this was something that bothered Korra. How could she prove to Korra she wouldn’t leave her again? Of course, Asami didn’t know the future. She didn’t know what was going to happen ten years from now, or even a month from now. But what she did know was that she was back for good. The only thing that’ll tear her away from Korra is . . . well, death, she supposes.

But she would never willingly leave Korra again. She wished Korra could step into her mind and heart and understand that.

"How about we take this one step at a time, then? I feel like you and I still have much to talk about, and to prove to one another." Asami sighed. "I just wish we didn’t, you know? I wish we were already married, enjoying our honeymoon around the world." she blushed slightly.

Korra kissed her cheek. "And I thought I was cheesy." they both laughed at that. Korra looked down at her with a serious expression. "Okay, then, how about we cuddle and go to bed?"

Asami nodded her head, shifting over so Korra had room to lay down next to her. Korra brought her blanket up around them, and neither of them bothered to get dressed. They were perfectly content with how things were.

Asami would still be okay if they had sex. She wanted too. But she understood more than anyone that they still had steps to take. Though they’ve know each other basically their entire lives, and had been intimate (to a degree) before, things were different now.

So, they did have to start out with a clean slate. They needed to take this relationship one step at the time. It felt weird, since they already knew each other, and were already in love. But it felt right this way.

"Asami?" her voice was already husky with sleep. It was adorable and made Asami’s heart beat faster.

She smiled, though Korra couldn’t see her face. "Yes, Korra?"

"Does this mean you’re my girlfriend again?"

Asami breathed a laugh, nodding her head into Korra’s neck. "Yes, you dork." she tightened her arms around her, burying herself deeper into Korra. "Besides, I wouldn’t allow you to have your hands on my butt if you weren’t my girlfriend." she teased.

Korra laughed, giving her butt an extra squeeze for good measure. "Shh, I’m sleeping."

Asami kissed the inside of her neck, snuggling into Korra as she felt the exhaustion of the day hit her. Korra was out in no more than five minutes, with her hands still on Asami’s butt. Asami almost felt bad they nearly had sex. Korra must’ve been so exhausted after her soccer match tonight. Though, her stamina has always been pretty good.

Asami smiled as she finally found slumber, dreaming of her and Korra’s potential future. And also how she was going to plan their next date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I WANT THEM TO HAVE SEX TOO OKAY
> 
> I just felt like maybe it was a little rushed? Not with them, personally, but with just the timing? I don't even know what I'm saying, but I just wrote and let come what I felt was right, and sex just didn't feel right. 
> 
> I know most chapters of them are just them apologizing, but I am such the type of person that can't handle drama, so I guess my own internal conflictions are melting into this story. I NEED THEM TO BE OKAY
> 
> Anyway.... I am officially moving forward. No more sadness between them, or tons of angst. I just want them to move forward and be happy. So let's move forward with them, shall we?
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'm sorry I didn't please the majority of you since most of you wanted them to have sex. Trust me, I am a people pleaser at heart, the smut will come! ;)
> 
> Anyway, as always, thank you for reading and please leave a comment and tell me what you think!


	11. You And Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little late. I've been very busy the last couple of days, and I even debated on posting this because I'm not sure how I like it. I don't feel good at all right now, but I already had half of this written so I decided to finish it and try not to throw up.
> 
> Hope you all think it's better than how I am seeing it.

_"What are you going to wear? I bet there is another dress in there." a gap-toothed Korra spoke as she laid on her bed, trying to hide her boredom._

_Asami stared at the treasure chest full of clothing quizzically. She saw many dresses, but she just didn’t feel like wearing one. Korra looked beautiful in hers, though it was way too big for her. Asami ended up wearing a nice suit instead, though the pants and sleeves were too big so she had to cuff them. She turned around towards Korra, bowing slightly._

_"Good day, wife."_

_Korra smiled, jumping off of her bed. "Is my name now Mrs. Sato?"_

_Asami shrugged her shoulders. She wasn’t sure how the name change worked, since she’s never been married before. She was only nine for goodness sake. Her and Korra decided to play dress up, which led to them deciding to play wife and wife. They had a small wedding ceremony, but didn’t kiss because that would be totally gross . . ._

_Besides, only adults kissed. And your first kiss is on your wedding day. Everyone knew that._

_"I guess so. You don’t really have a last name."_

_Korra nodded her head. "That’s true." she grabbed Asami’s hands. "Come on, we have to dance to make it official."_

_Korra walked over to her dresser, turning her radio on. She put in "_ Love Songs of the 80s _" (something she took from her parent’s CD collection). Asami didn’t recognize the song that was playing, but it didn’t sound so bad._

_Asami put her hands on Korra’s waist, and Korra put her hands on her shoulders. They swayed around the room, spinning and jumping together. They kept laughing because both of them kept tripping over their own clothing, or even each others clothing._

_The door to Korra’s room opened, revealing Senna with a plate of cookies. Korra and Asami immediately stopped dancing, grabbing the plate hungrily. Senna laughed, shaking her head._

_"What’s going on in here? I keep hearing laughter."_

_"We’ve got married!" Korra announced with a mouth full of cookies._

_"Swallow before you speak." Asami told her quietly. Korra wasn’t big on etiquettes like she was. Her father made her take a class on it, so she took pride in her mannerism._

_Senna laughed at that. "Well, you do already act like a married couple." her blue eyes widened. "Oh! Let me take a picture of you two. You both look so cute."_

_Korra groaned heavily, rolling her eyes. "Mooooom, you’re embarrassing me." she pouted. "You better not act like this at my actual wedding day." she mumbled._

_Asami laughed, nudging her shoulder lightly with her own. "I think it’s sweet." there was a pang of sadness in Asami’s gut. She wished her mother could be here and take pictures of her and Korra. Make them cookies. She was thankful of Senna’s kindness, but she desperately wanted her mother’s again._

_"Hey, you okay?" Korra asked quietly._

_Asami nodded her head. "Yeah, I was just . . . thinking." she shrugged her shoulders, her throat feeling tight. "I just miss my mom." she said barely over a whisper, forcing a small smile on her lips._

_Korra immediately set her cookie down, wrapping Asami into one of her crushing bear hugs. Asami reveled in it, letting Korra rock her slightly. She took a few deep breaths, pushing her emotions down. She didn’t want Senna to be concerned when she came back in the room. With one last inhale, she pulled away from Korra’s embrace, smiling at the blue eyed girl._

_"Thank you."_

_Korra softly touched her cheek with her thumb, examining her. "You okay?"_

_Asami nodded her head. Maybe too quickly. "Yes."_

_Senna came back in the room not five seconds later. Asami threw on her best smile for the photo. Senna took one of them hugging each other, and one of Korra kissing Asami’s cheek. Asami’s face must’ve been a bright red in the photo, because her face felt hot. The kiss was so sudden and unexpected and right in front of Senna._

_"Okay, Mom, are you done now?"_

_Senna smirked at her daughter. "You’re going to thank me later for this, Korra."_

_Korra began gently pushing on her mom to leave. "Okay, Asami and I need privacy. We’re gonna honeymoon."_

_Senna’s eyes widened. "Woah, woah. What kind of honeymooning are you two planning?"_

_Korra’s face was a bright red. "Nothing, Mom!" she groaned. "I love you, and thank you for the cookies, the wife and I appreciate it; but please leave." Asami was giggling at how embarrassed Korra looked. It was adorable._

_Senna shook her head, sighing. She was almost out of the door when she stopped. "Oh! I love this song."_

_Asami frowned slightly with confusion. She didn’t recognize the song. "What song is it?"_

_Senna smiled softly at Asami. "It’s called Love Song, by The Cure." she hummed along to the singer. "However far away, I will always love you." she laughed lightly. "It’s a great song."_

_Asami nodded her head, loving the way Senna’s voice sounded when she sang. It almost sounded like her own mother’s voice. "I like it too!"_

_"Alright, glad you both like the same song, but Mooooom, you’re interrupting our playing." Korra complained._

_Senna laughed at her daughter, shaking her head. "I’ll leave, but no honeymooning until you both are older, okay?"_

_"Fiiiiine!" Korra grumbled._

_Senna left the room, leaving a flustered Korra. Asami walked over to the radio, to replay the song. She turned to Korra, holding her hand out. Korra took it right away, allowing Asami to bring her close. They began dancing slowly this time, Asami too focused on the lyrics to really pay attention to her own dancing. But it felt nice. All of this felt nice._

_She rested her head on Korra’s shoulder, closing her eyes. Korra felt nice._

___________________________

Korra awoke to the warm, early sun coming through her bedroom window, with Asami snoring lightly on top of her. Literally. On. Top. Of. Her. Korra would’ve moved Asami off of her, but she reveled in this closeness. She liked feeling the weight of Asami on top of her. This was really happening. This wasn’t a memory, or a dream, this was reality.

It was almost suffocating how amazing this was. Maybe that was Asami crushing her . . . No, this was definitely the fact that Asami was in her bed.

She wasn’t upset they didn’t have sex last night. Though, she was wanting it . . . and was ready . . . she knew it wouldn’t have felt right. Actually, it would’ve felt pretty damn good, but that’s irrelevant at the moment. This . . . waking up next to Asami . . . is more than enough.

Korra lightly trailed her fingers up and down Asami’s bare arm. She definitely couldn’t forget that they were only wearing their underwear. She felt so relaxed, that sleep overcame her once again. She felt safe in the arms of her lover.

She woke again when she felt a shift. She cracked one of her eyes open to see Asami, still looking very asleep, sit up with a slight frown. She looked so adorable, Korra just wanted to sit up and kiss her pout away. Asami flopped back down on the bed, throwing the blankets over her head and cuddling her back into Korra’s side.

Korra laughed at that.

"Shh. I’m still sleeping." Asami mumbled.

Korra moved, so her mouth was next to Asami’s ear. "But I forgot how cute you are in the morning." she kissed her temple.

Asami groaned, but shifted so she was now facing Korra. She was still pouting. "How are you this chirpy in the morning? You hate mornings."

Korra inhaled lightly, grinning. "I do hate mornings, but they’re slightly more enjoyable with you. Just slightly though."

Asami smiled. "Oh yeah? Only slightly."

"Yeah, just like a little tiny bit." she held up her thumb and index finger showing that they were pressed close together, but not quite touching.

"I’ll pinch you again." Asami threatened.

Korra squirmed even though Asami wasn’t even attempting to pinch her. "Please don’t." she laughed.

Asami moved to lay on her back. She sighed lightly, her cheeks turning a light rosy color. Korra thought she looked so gorgeous, and knew she could do this forever. She would be perfectly happy waking up to Asami like this every single morning from here on out.

These kind of thoughts overwhelmed her, though. Not because she didn’t want it, or was scared of it, but because it seemed like her heart was moving faster than her brain. She needed to be rational. She couldn’t think about spending forever with Asami . . . not yet, at least, right?

Asami intertwined their hands together. She glanced over at Korra. "So, what’s the plan for today?" she looked a little nervous, which was adorable. Asami became super adorable whenever she was nervous. And also still sleepy.

Korra smiled as she thought about it. She could spend all day in bed with Asami, and a big part of her wanted too. She didn’t have anything else to do today. But she knew if they stayed here, it might lead to other things they weren’t quite ready for. So, another idea popped into her mind.

"Why don’t I teach you how to surf?" she shifted so she was hovering over Asami. She moved a piece of her hair behind her ear, smiling down at her girlfriend. Yup. Girlfriend. The word still caused butterflies to form in Korra’s stomach.

Asami snorted, rolling her eyes. "And what? Watch me fall in the water a million times?" she smiled up at Korra. "You know I’m no good at that."

Korra chuckled. "Come on! You need to have more confidence in yourself."

Asami bit on her bottom lip lightly. It took everything in Korra not to lean down and kiss her. She sighed, still smiling. "Fine. I’ll do it."

Korra jumped off the bed with excitement. "Great! You’re going to love this." she put her hands on her hips, glancing out the window. "Besides, it’s already hot, so this will be refreshing."

"I don’t know if I can go now. I have a pretty good view at the moment."

Korra blushed, glancing over her shoulder at Asami. "I’ll drag you down there half naked if you don’t get up now."

Asami groaned, but Korra heard her shifting and getting up as she grabbed some clean clothes. She would take a shower, but they were going right back in the water. It would be pointless. So, she grabbed her bathing suit, putting it on quickly.

"No wet suit?"

Korra turned to Asami. "Do you think you’ll need one? The water won’t be that cold."

Asami shrugged her shoulders. "I think I’ll be okay." she shifted on her feet. "Should I go back to my house and grab my bathing suit?"

Korra snorted. Asami was also adorable when she was nervous. "No, you can borrow one of mine you dork." she walked over to her dresser, pulling out a pastel blue bikini. "Here." she tossed it over to Asami.

Asami laughed when she saw the color. "You don’t own anything but blue, do you?"

"I own some white shirts." she laughed, though, because Asami was right. Korra loved blue, she couldn’t help it.

Once they were dressed, and freshened up a little, they both walked downstairs to grab a quick breakfast. Korra ate a bowl of cereal, a banana, an orange, an apple, and she made a fruit and vegetable smoothie. Asami only ate cereal.

"Do you eat a lot because you workout constantly?"

Korra nodded her head. "Something like that. I’m also always hungry. I try to snack on healthy things, though." she shrugged her shoulders.

They both ate the rest of their breakfast in comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s company. It felt very . . . domestic to be eating breakfast with Asami. Korra didn’t know why it felt that way, but it just did. The feeling from this morning came back to her, when she thought she could do this forever with Asami and be perfectly happy.

Korra shook her head, cleaned up her mess with Asami, and together they walked outside. Korra went to the garage to grab her board. They’d only need one today, since it was only going to be about Asami learning how to surf. The air was warm on her skin, and she just felt so happy. Looking over at Asami, the breeze blowing through her raven hair . . . Korra was filled with this calming happiness. She wanted to bottle this moment and keep it for herself.

They walked down to the beach, the same shore they were at last night. Korra ran towards the water with the board in her hand, laughing when the water hit her feet. She walked in until she was waist deep. She turned around, seeing Asami still standing on the shore.

"What are you waiting for? The water isn’t cold!" Korra shouted.

"Korra, I’m scared!"

Korra arched an eyebrow. "Don’t be! Come on!"

Korra laughed when she heard Asami groan, but she began walking in the water. She walked until she was standing next to Korra, holding herself. She was shaking, and that’s when Korra knew she was messing around; she was really scared. Korra frowned slightly, putting her hand on Asami’s shoulder.

"You okay there, Asami?"

Asami swallowed heavily. "Yeah, perfect." she was staring at the water, bitting her bottom lip. "We won’t get attacked by a shark, right?"

Korra laughed. "No! We were in these same waters last night and you didn’t care."

"I was a little tipsy from the wine and a completely drunk on you; it didn’t matter where we were, as long as we were together." she shrugged her shoulders lightly, her cheeks red.

Korra grinned at her. "Well, I’m here still. And I won’t let anything hurt you." she promised. "Now get on the board."

Asami groaned, but she looked more comfortable. She clumsily got on the board without managing to tip over and fall into the water. She steadied herself so she was sitting on the board. Korra touched her arm.

"You’re definitely going to need to work on your muscles if you truly want to surf." she teased.

Asami gasped, splashing her with water. "I am strong!"

Korra wiped her face, smiling. She licked her lips, tasting the salt water. "Okay, try to stand now."

Asami didn’t look so confident about that request, but she wobbly tried to stand up on the board. She got one leg up, and was about to straighten out her other leg when she tipped over, falling into the ocean. Korra busted up laughing, Asami splashing her when she surfaced.

They did this all day. Asami fell in the water twenty times, but managed to stand at least five times. She kissed Korra passionately each time. So Korra made it her goal to have Asami succeed in standing on the board for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, slow chapter. The updating schedule should go back to normal for at least next week, but next weekend might be a slow one... I'll figure something out so you don't have to wait so long.
> 
> Also, I literally began feeling like crap as I wrote the rest of this, so yeah, sorry if it sucks a lot. I'll definitely make it up to you all!
> 
> As always, please leave a comment. What do you guys want to see next? I have a few things planned, but I definitely like hearing what you guys want to read what happens!


	12. Sleep Apnea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been reading a great korrasami soccer au fic and they haven't updated since Feb. of last year and I'm sad, so I wrote this.

Today has been a bad day for Asami Sato. It hit her hard this morning, so much that she couldn’t even find the strength to get out of bed. She feels almost disappointed, because life has been really good to her lately, and she thought — maybe — it would stay like that forever. She could be happy forever.

And she knows that’s not reasonable thinking, but how could she not be optimistic about everything? It’s been three weeks since her and Korra’s first date, and a month since she’s been home. Everything has been great, too. Her and Korra spend almost every day together, just enjoying each other’s company. Things have been really simple, and she is so in love it’s gross.

But for the last week her and Korra haven’t gotten a lot of time together, Korra’s soccer team is getting ready for a game that’ll get them to the Semi-Finals, and then the Finals if they win all those games. She knows Korra has been stressed, and practicing out of her mind. Scouts will be there for sure to recruit players to a professional team, and Korra hasn’t done anything expect sleep, breath, eat soccer. And Asami understands this fully. She’s here to support Korra as her best friend. As her girlfriend.

It’s been getting colder each day, and Asami cringes at that because she hates winter. Winter only reminds her of everything she doesn’t have, which isn’t a lot considering she pretty much has everything— but it reminds her of the holidays, and how empty the holidays have been for her, well, basically, since her mother died.

And then she remembers her mother. Or, how she can’t remember her. She doesn’t remember a lot, considering she only had six years with her mother. But she remembers how she smells, and sometimes she remembers the sound of her voice. And sometimes she can still hear her, or smell her. She sometimes expects to be six again and have her mother making breakfast for her and kissing her head good morning.

She misses her mother. So much, it hurts. And her father hasn’t been much of a father to her for awhile, and she blames herself because she left and she became distant and she rebels against his wishes . . . She knows he would hate to find out she’s with Korra (again) and she knows that she doesn’t feel one bit sorry about that. Because she’s an adult and can love who she wants.

Sometimes she wonders what her mother would think of Korra. Her mother only met Korra twice, but Korra was five so there wasn’t much to tell at that point, other than she was very kind and cute. She wondered if things would’ve been different had her mother not died. Would she have ever broke it off with Korra those three years ago due to her insecurities and lack of commitment? Would her mother assure her that love is complicated and that’s okay?

Of course Asami had commitment issues, though. Nothing last forever, and she knew that. She found out the hard way, when she remembers her mother’s coffin slowly sink into the ground.

She wished she was more like her mother instead of her father, but she was glad she at least looked like her mother. She wished she enjoyed life so much and could smile everyday and not have really bad days like right now.

Asami wished she wasn’t sad anymore.

She pushed herself out of bed, glancing at her phone. Korra text her four times this morning, all of them sweet and full of concern. She smiled sadly at her phone, before shutting it off, and throwing it back on her bed. She didn’t mean to ignore Korra, because this wasn’t about Korra, but she just knew she needed distance. Not from Korra, but from her life in general.

Because today was a really, really bad day and she just needed to not feel so numb.

So she got dressed, wearing boots, a leather jacket, and sunglasses (though it was cloudy outside, and had rained earlier in the day). Her father was gone, and of course he was gone, because he never liked to stay around long. Being a father wasn’t easy for him, and she missed the days they were close. But as she remembers those days, she wonders if they ever really were close.

She skips breakfast, feeling too numb to eat. She goes outside to the garage and opens it, eyeing her toy for the day. A black, sleek motorcycle. She built it herself a few years ago, but her father never allowed her to drive it on the actual roads because she liked to drive fast and he worried about her.

With a tight smile, she threw a helmet on, tightening her leather gloves on her hands. She kicked the motorcycle into gear, knowing very well that maybe this wasn’t the safest idea to drive fast on roads that were currently wet, but she didn’t care. She needed to feel alive, but really she needed to run away from these demons that constantly chased her.

The purr of the engine made her smile widen. She drove off of the Estate and onto the real roads, driving slowly at first. She needed to stop somewhere first. Asami got off of her bike when she reached her destination. It was in a bad part of Republic City, nobody would recognize her here. She walked into the store, buying one pack and one lighter. She walked outside, inhaling the crisp, cool air.

Asami rarely smoked. She maybe smoked one, maybe three cigarettes a year. Usually she did it when she was stressed, and she understands that it’s a bad habit, but we all can’t be perfect, right? She lights one cigarette, smoking it quickly and greedily. She lit another one, getting back on her bike. She smoked the cigarette slowly, enjoying the burn in her lungs because she hadn’t felt anything all morning and now she actually did and it was a relief.

She drove slowly until she got on the highway. She had no real destination, just that she needed to get away until she felt better again. She weaves in and out through traffic at a fast speed, knowing very well that if she got pulled over she could easily pay her way out of any ticket. She didn’t care. She just needed to feel something.

And she felt bad and almost began crying when she knew how selfish she was being. She had Korra now, and friends, and people who just cared about her in general. She was loved, and she really felt it. Korra was her happiness, and she knew it was very stupid and unreasonable to be dependent on Korra, but she couldn’t help it. She loved that blue eyed girl and she would love her forever, and that felt right to her. All she really wanted to do was go see Korra and just hold her.

She pulled off the road when she reached the coast, pulling her bike up to this cliff. The cliff was high and if she jumped off, she’d be met with jagged rocks. But she didn’t want to jump, because she didn’t want to die. That wasn’t the whole point of today. Today was about living, and being reminded that she’s alive.

She pulled out another cigarette as she leaned against her bike. She smoked it slowly and gratefully, looking at the view of the ocean and gray clouds blanketing the sky. It was sad and beautiful and she began crying again.

After about twenty minutes, and two cigarettes down (she’s never smoked so much in one year, let alone one day). She got back on her bike and sped through traffic, loving the feeling of adrenaline coursing through her veins. A apart of her knew if she were to crash at this speed, she’s probably die. And she knew it’d be selfish of her to remove herself from Korra’s life once again, and she didn’t want that because she didn’t want to hurt Korra— who she loved so much it hurt sometimes, but in a good kind of pain.

How could she have ever left that beautiful girl to begin with? Korra was kind to her and loved her. And really loved her, not just because she was smart, or rich, or pretty— Korra loved her because she was _just Asami_. And she was grateful for that every single day she’s been back. She’d never take Korra for granted again. That was a promise she would keep until she died.

So she slowed down a little bit, and got back to the Estate safely and just in time, because it began pouring down rain. She jogged into her house, trying to avoid the rain. She walked over to the alcohol cabinet, glad that her and her father share the same taste in alcohol. So she pulls out the Fire Ball Whiskey and doesn’t bother getting a glass. She takes the alcohol and goes to her room, opening her balcony door.

She sits down, inhaling the rain filled air. She wonders if it’ll snow tonight. It’s seem too early for snow, but it’s very cold right now. Anything could happen. She lights another cigarette, and opens the bottle. The smoke and whiskey warms her body and she begins to feel better about things, and herself. Though she knows it’s not a true better, because she’s getting drunk and half the bottle is already done when Korra calls.

"Hello." she slurs, taking another swig of the bottle.

"Asami," Korra sighed with relief. "I’ve been trying to reach you all day. Are you okay?"

Asami smiled sadly, and her heart swelled, because Korra cares. She really cares, and it’s so sweet and she loves her so much. "Yes." she giggled slightly, because she was kind of lying but also not, but she knew she only felt good because she was drunk. "I’m fine, Korra."

There was a pause. "Are you drunk, Asami?"

She took a drag from her cigarette, and really felt bad because she might smoke this entire pack in one day, and she knew it wasn’t a good thing. "A little."

"Can I come over?"

Asami nodded her head, even though Korra couldn’t see her. "Yup." she hung up the phone, clumsily getting up and walking back inside her bedroom. She took her pants off and jacket, so she only wore a t-shirt.

Asami threw the pack of cigarettes on her dresser, along with the lighter. She closed the bottle of whiskey, to save it for later. She didn’t know if Korra would want some or not. Korra did drink wine on their first date, but she hadn’t drank any hard liquor.

She sprayed herself with her perfume and chewed on cinnamon gum for a good ten minutes before she spit it out and laid on her bed, closing her eyes. Korra came in five minutes later, sitting down on the bed next to Asami. She moved hair out of her face when Asami looked up at her, and frowned when she saw that Korra didn’t look so happy.

"What’s wrong?" she squinted at Korra, her mind foggy and the room spinning.

"You’re sad." Korra caressed her thumb on her cheek.

Asami leaned into her hand. "I am." she said truthfully, and it might’ve been the alcohol that made her feel brave.

Korra leaned down, kissing her temple. Asami hummed at the contact. "What can I do?"

Asami’s heart swelled because Korra was so kind and she loved how big her heart is. "You being here is enough." she shifted, giving Korra more space. "Cuddle with me."

Korra smiled, wrapping Asami into her arms. She inhaled deeply. "You smell like smoke." she murmured into her hair.

Asami tensed slightly. "I kind of smoked a little today."

"You smoke?"

Asami shrugged her shoulders. "Not often, but I smoked a little today." she admitted. "Today isn’t a good day." she sighed.

Korra rubbed her back softly, which really comforted Asami. "I’m sorry." she kissed the top of her head. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Asami was thankful that Korra wasn’t forcing this out of her, because in reality there wasn’t exactly something that caused this. Being sad about her mother came often, and some days it hit her really badly, but it’s nothing new.

"I just miss my mom." she whispered.

"Asami." Korra tightened her hold on her.

Asami snuggled deeper into her chest, breathing in Korra, already feeling better and now she just felt tired. "Thank you for coming."

"I’ll always be here for you." she promised.

___________________________________

_"Asami, come here."_

_Asami bounced a little at the sound of her mother’s voice. "Coming, Mommy!"_

_She jumped off of her chair, running down the hall to her mother’s bedroom. The air was warm, and it was beautiful outside. She was playing outside all morning, until she had to come inside and do some of her school work._

_She ran into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around her mother’s legs. Her mother laughed, leaning down and picking Asami up. She grunted a little at the weight, but sat Asami on the counter._

_"Would you like to help me, Asami?"_

_Asami nodded her head eagerly. "Yes!" she looked around at the random ingredients on the counter. She didn’t know any of them, but it looked fun._

_Her mother smiled, and it was soft and warm. "Excellent. We’re going to bake a cake."_

_Asami’s eyes widened with excitement. She loves whenever her mother baked, especially sweets because they were so delicious. Her mother pulled a stool over for Asami to stand on, so she could work easily and help her mother out._

_Her mother began putting the cake batter into a bowl, along with an egg. The cake was red velvet, which was Asami’s favorite. She loved it so much, but her mother rarely allowed her to help make it since it stains quickly and badly. But Asami is six now, so she knows to be careful._

_"Stir carefully, Asami." her mother warned gently._

_Asami nodded her head, slowing down her stirring so she’s not making a big mess. Her mother helps guide her hand when Asami’s tiny hand begins to get tired. Her mother lifts the spoon, tasting a little bit of the mixed cake batter, before letting Asami taste some._

_"Yum! This is going to taste so good!" Asami dipped her finger in, taking a little more._

_Her mother laughed. "Okay, honey, no more. I don’t want you getting sick." she said, rubbing her stomach lightly._

_"Is this for Daddy?"_

_Her mother laughed lightly again. "It could be, dear." she kissed the top of her head as she put the cake in the oven. She smelt of lavender, vanilla, cake, and a little like fresh cut grass._

_"Can I tell him I made it?" she asked excitedly._

_Her mother smiled. "Well, you did make the cake, Asami. So, of course you can." she picked up her, setting her on the ground. "You got a letter today. Did you read it?"_

_Asami nodded her head. "It was from Korra. I think her and I are best friends, because I don’t write letters to my regular friends."_

_Yasuko held the letter in her hand that was from Korra. "I would agree. It’s nice to have a pen pal. And I think she’s a very nice girl. Very sweet."_

_They heard the front door open and Asami ran from the kitchen to the livingroom to greet her father. He kneeled down, picking her up in a huge bear hug. He spun her around slightly, before carrying her to the kitchen._

_"Hey, what’s that smell? Smells delicious!"_

_"Asami made you a cake, dear." they gave each other a quick, chaste kiss. "How was your day?"_

_"It was good. The company is really thriving, and business is doing well." he squeezed Asami slightly. "One day, you’ll help Daddy build cars."_

_Asami beamed. "Really?" she gasped. "Mommy, can I go to work with Daddy tomorrow?"_

_Her mother thought about it for a moment, before nodding her head with a smile. "Of course you can." she pat Asami’s back. "Come on, we have to make the frosting for Daddy’s cake."_

_Asami beamed, slipping from her father’s grasp to join her mother. She loved spending days with her mother like this. It always made her so happy. And as her mother began singing one of her favorite songs, Asami felt so happy she might explode._

_Or that might be the sugar rush kicking in._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like writing angst, and I've been really wanting to write a chapter about Asami missing her mom because I feel that's important and a very serious part of her character
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed, and I know there wasn't a lot of her and Korra, but yeah...
> 
> Also, a little bit of a time jump! Those will kind of happen every once in awhile.
> 
> As always, please leave a comment telling me what you thought!!


	13. I Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami share an intimate moment with each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ratings moved up, you know what that means ;)

_Dear Asami,_

_Things could be better. I tore my ACL and I’m going to surgery tomorrow morning. I’m nervous . . . You know how I hate anything involved with doctors and needles and all of that scary medical stuff. I’m trying to be brave. My mom and dad keep reassuring me that everything will be okay, but . . . but what if it isn’t? What if I don’t even wake up from surgery? Or what if I do, but I can never play soccer again?_

_I know it’s stupid. It’s just a sport, right? I shouldn’t care so much about it. But I do. Judge me. I don’t care._

_It hurt so bad when I tore my ACL. You have no idea . . . The funny things about it, though; when I tore it, I remember laying out on the field and all I could think about is how this pain was nothing compared to the pain I was in when we . . . ended things. Damn it. I tried to write you a letter without talking about it, but I can’t. I want to talk about it (for the first time, I know) but you don’t._

_You don’t even want to talk to me anymore._

_I miss you, Asami Sato. I miss you as a friend more than anything. I don’t know why you’re ignoring me, though. I haven’t been to RC in over a year, and I keep avoiding a trip down there, but now that I can’t play for awhile, I thought maybe I should visit? Would you like to meet up when I come down?_

_I would try calling you, even texting you, but you must’ve gotten a new number because it says you’re disconnected. I know my letters are getting to your house, though. So, yeah, you’re just ignoring me. And it’s hurts, Asami. It hurts so much._

_How are you doing, though? I hope you’re okay. I hope you’re happy, too. I know sometimes it could be hard for you to be happy. How’s your new boyfriend? I don’t really want to know a lot of details, but as your friend, I do want to make sure he’s a good guy. You have a habit of going after people who aren’t good enough._

_Anyway, I’m not dating anyone new if you’re wondering (which you probably aren’t, but still). I don’t really have time for a relationship, since soccer takes up a lot of my time. But now that I’m out for awhile, I guess I could try? People down here are just not worth my time, though. And after being with someone like you, it’s like . . . how the hell could I do better?_

_I love you, Asami. I wish you would get off of your high horse and respond to me. Even one sentence wouldn’t kill you. I just wish I knew you cared . . . Or I wish I knew you didn’t care! Anything, Asami. Literally._

_Stop. Ignoring. Me._

_Korra_

___________________________

Korra moaned when Asami was working out a particularly sensitive spot on her back. Her whole body has been aching, because she’s been working effortlessly in soccer and they won the game that brought them to the Semi-Finals, but now they have that game in two weeks, and if they win that they have the Finals three weeks after that game.

Practices have been hard, and relentless. It almost reminded Korra of pre-season practice. She could tell her team mates were getting exhausted, too. She just got out of an ice bath, and now her amazingly kind girlfriend was giving her a massage. She’s been turned on this entire time, too, which wasn’t helping.

 

"Oh yeah, right there." she moaned into the pillow of her bed.

Asami laughed, leaning down to kiss her bare shoulder. She didn’t say anything though, and kept rubbing out Korra’s sore muscles. They were worst on her legs, but she’s been doing a lot of weight lifting, so her back is especially sore as of late.

Asami did eventually move down to her legs, which caused Korra to tense, but relax because though it felt like rubbing out a very bad bruise, it also felt extremely good. Asami’s hands were so skilled and tough but gentle, and Korra couldn’t hold back any of her moans.

"Oh spirits, thank you so much." she mumbled into her pillow, feeling like she could just fall asleep right here and right now.

Asami laughed, curling up next to her, resting her head on her bare shoulder blade. She began drawing light circles into Korra’s back. "Glad I could help."

Korra laid still for about five minutes, slowly regaining her energy. It was a very peaceful evening. Asami had decided to stay over when Korra asked. She kind of stayed over a lot, which was great. Korra rarely went over to the Sato Estate, which was funny because it would be conveniently better if they both stayed at Asami’s house, since it was a shorter travel from there to the university, but it wasn’t as long anymore staying on the island, since Korra didn’t need to flag down a taxi once she got off of the Ferry.

Another reason for them not staying at the Estate was because of Hiroshi. He wouldn’t be so accepting of their relationship, Korra knew that for sure. Asami hadn’t said anything about it, she rarely talks about her father actually. But she sees him a lot, since she works with him.

Though they’re kind of crowded in this house full of Tenzin’s kids, it definitely felt a lot more homely and accepting here. Korra could tell Asami was happier when she stayed here. It was hard, though, since every time they tried to have sex, they were always interrupted. And while everyone was the asleep, the house was too eerily quiet, which made it very difficult to try and keep quite.

Korra shifted, kissing Asami quickly, before she put her shirt back on. Asami sat up, running her hand through her long, curly locks. Korra thought Asami always looked beautiful, but there was something about Asami wearing pajamas and no make up that Korra found so prepossessing.

Asami met her eyes as she pulled her hair up, frowning slightly. "Quit staring at me like that. You’re giving me the heebie jeebies." she teased.

Korra grinned. "Well, get used to it, because I’m never not going to look at you like this." she sat back down on the bed next to Asami, giving her a kiss. "You know, we’re alone right now . . . Just us and this big house . . . alone."

Asami smiled against her lips. "Is that so?" she straddled Korra’s lap, rocking her hips ever so slightly against Korra’s abs. "Then maybe we should do something productive." she arched an eyebrow suggestively.

Korra couldn’t think, let alone speak clearly with Asami slowly grinding on her like she was. She was only wearing her underwear, since Asami really liked wearing big sweaters, underwear, and thigh high socks to bed. Korra wasn’t complaining, because Asami looked damn sexy wearing that. Korra shivered when she felt Asami’s hands under her shirt, tracing her fingers lightly on her abs.

Asami took her shirt off in the next moment, slowly and sexily, revealing that she was wearing nothing underneath, which wasn’t actually surprising since Asami had a problem wearing clothes to bed anyway. She usually took most of them off in her sleep, which Korra found very adorable and endearing.

Korra couldn’t breathe. Asami was grinding against her, half naked; running her hands all over her body, while her lips hungrily kissed down her neck. She suddenly felt hot, and also felt like her clothes were restricting her. She hooked her hands under Asami’s thighs, lifting them both off of the bed, before setting Asami back down. Asami frowned slightly at the loss of contact, but bit her bottom lip when she saw that Korra was removing all of her clothes. Once her clothing was removed to where she only wore her underwear, Korra crawled back on the bed, hovering over Asami.

"God you’re beautiful." Korra murmured, connecting their lips in a slow, languid kiss.

Asami’s hands were on the waistband of her Calvin Klein underwear, teasingly tracing the hem. Korra’s heart was beating a mile a minute. She swallowed loudly, pulling away from Asami so she was in a sitting position. Asami pouted at the loss of contact again, making Korra laugh.

"I think we’re really about to have sex right now, which is great, but uh — are you okay with it? Do you want this?"

Asami’s frown deepened with confusion. "Are you asking for my consent?"

Korra chewed on her bottom lip slightly. She nodded her head. "I just need verbal confirmation that you’re okay with having sex with me."

Asami laughed, but she also looked like she was going to cry. "Of course I want to have sex with you, Korra." she leaned up, kissing her quickly on the lips. "Thank you for asking me. Nobody has ever done that before."

Korra brushed some hair behind Asami’s ears, feeling sad for this beautiful girl she loved so very much. She always wanted better for Asami, which is kind of why she let her go all those years ago; but Asami didn’t go after better people (not to say Mako is a bad person or anything, and she doesn’t know a damn thing about Iroh) but she knew Asami, and she knew she always questioned how much she actually deserved.

"What are you okay with? Are fingers and mouths okay?"

Asami nodded her head, cupping Korra’s face in her hands. "I trust you, Korra." she said simply, and that was all Korra needed.

Korra laid over Asami again, kissing her passionately. She kissed her until she couldn’t breathe. She gasped for air, but Asami quickly connected their lips again, sliding her tongue in her mouth. Their tongues dances together, fighting for dominance. Korra snickered in Asami’s mouth, moving her lips to her jaw and neck.

Korra sucked and licked her neck, putting more attention to the spot behind her ear and her pulse point. Asami squirmed underneath her, wrapping her legs around her waist. She pulled Korra closer, their breasts touching. It was very erotic, and everything Korra has wanted since she was fifteen. Just being with Asami was enough to send her in a frenzy, but having sex with Asami . . . it was hard to breathe.

Korra began trailing lower, meeting Asami’s eyes when she got to her left breast. She put the already harden nipple in her mouth, sucking lightly. Asami’s moan made Korra moan. Her back arched, pushing herself further into Korra’s mouth. Korra kneaded her other breast, before trailing her mouth to the one in need of attention.

With a small smile, she began kissing her way down Asami’s stomach, her fingers ghosting over her ribs. Goose bumps rose all over Asami’s skin as she did this. She kissed the spot right above the waistline of Asami’s underwear. She met Asami’s eyes again as her fingers hooked around her underwear. Asami’s face was flushed, and her cheeks were red. Her eyes were dark with lust as she stared back at Korra.

Slowly, Korra removed her underwear, her breath catching in her throat as she stared down at the beauty that is Asami Sato. Completely naked now, Korra marveled in how perfect she was. And how much she wanted her. She began kissing up her legs slowly, making Asami’s breathing come out in quick short breaths. Asami spread her legs even more when Korra approached the area she knew Asami wanted her mouth the most. But Korra skipped right over it, going to her other leg and giving it attention.

She bit down on Asami’s inner thigh, sucking on the skin. Asami was going to have marks all over her body, which made Korra smile. It’s not that Asami didn’t like having her skin marked up; she actually loved it a lot. Just as long as it was hidden. Unfortunately for Asami, her skin was very sensitive and marked very easily. And Korra was very unapologetic about where she left her marks.

"Korra!" Asami groaned, arching herself up on her elbows. She looked so desperate. "Please stop teasing me." she begged.

Korra snickered against her leg. "Where do you want me, then?"

Asami’s face turned a deeper shade of red as she bit her bottom lip. "You know where." she mumbled.

Korra kissed the inside of her thigh, before situating herself between Asami’s thighs. She could smell the need and want from Asami’s sex. She could also see it glisten and couldn’t help but lick her lips. She ran her tongue along Asami’s length slowly, moaning at how delicious she tasted. Asami moaned heavily, falling back on the back.

"Is this where you want me?" Korra murmured against her sex, licking it slowly again.

"Yes," Asami breathed a moan.

Korra began licking Asami’s clit more eagerly now. She brought her clit into her mouth, sucking on it. Asami’s back arched off of the bed when she did that, and she moaned so loudly, it vibrated through her body into Korra’s body. Angling herself slightly differently, Korra inserted one finger into Asami slowly.

Asami stopped breathing for a minute when she did this, and it caused Korra to look up at her. Asami’s face was filled with pure ecstacy. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open slightly. Korra began slowly pumping her finger in and out when Asami began breathing again. She kissed her stomach, before going back to her clit.

She did this for just a little while, before slipping another finger in when she felt Asami expand a little more. Asami moaned heavily at the new addition. Korra lazily licked her clit while she pumped her fingers in and out of Asami with a little more speed than before.

Asami’s legs trembled around her head, and her breathing was quick. One of her hands tangled up into Korra’s head, and she knew she was close. Korra sucked on her clit mercilessly, her fingers curving inside of Asami.

"Right there!" Asami breathed, her hand tightening in Korra’s hair, while the other played with her own breast. "D-d-don’t stop, Korra!"

And Korra wouldn’t. She continued to lick and suck her clit, while curling her fingers inside of Asami. She was dripping wet, and Korra couldn’t help but feel proud to cause all of this. Asami was usually a kept together person, and to see her unravel like this was sexy as hell. Korra could feel her own need, but she wouldn’t dare tend to it. Her goal was to make Asami have the best orgasm she has ever had in her entire life.

Asami’s back arched, and her entire body froze. Then, she trembled and called out Korra’s name. But that didn’t make Korra stop. She kept going, and Asami had not one, but three orgasms back to back. Once she calmed down five minutes later, Korra pulled out of her slowly, but licked between her thighs. She could feel Asami pulling at her, though, so she moved away, crawling up so she was now face to face with Asami.

Asami watched as she brought her fingers, still covered in Asami’s wetness, to her lips. She licked them clean, moaning slightly at the taste. Asami pulled her in for a bruising kiss that left Korra breathless.

"That was amazing." she breathed. Asami was covered in a sheet of sweat, and her entire body was flushed. It was a beautiful sight. "Korra, I love you."

Korra smiled, kissing her softly. "I love you, Asami."

Asami laid her head on Korra’s shoulder, still breathing heavily. "I need a minute."

Korra chuckled, throwing an arm around Asami, bringing her close. "Take your time."

Asami could take all the time she wanted, because laying here like this with Asami, it was enough. She was filled with happiness at this. Asami calming down from orgasms _she_ gave her made Korra feel like she had her own orgasm. Asami finally lifted herself up after gathering her strength for ten minutes. She looked down at Korra with a huge smile.

"I can’t believe we waited three years to do that." she laughed.

Korra laughed, too. "Was it worth it?"

Asami nodded her head, kissing Korra. "Very worth it." she said against her lips. "Okay, your turn." she sat up, her cheeks a deep red. "I’m not sure what to do, though."

Korra smiled up at her. "Just do what I did. When you get to my clit, just spell out your name with your tongue if you don’t know what else to do. Listen to my body and how I’m reacting." she touched Asami’s cheek. "But you’ll do fine no matter what you do."

Asami bit her lip, looking unsure. "How do you know? What if I mess up and you never want to have sex with me again?"

Korra sat up, laughing because Asami was so cute, and her concerns were so unnecessary. She grabbed her shoulders. "Listen to me, Asami Sato; I’ve been in love with you since I was fifteen years old. I have never loved anyone more than I love you, and I never will. I’ve imagined this before many times, and I know you’ll do okay because you’re Asami Sato. And I love you."

Asami looked visibly more comfortable after that. She smiled. "You imagined this?"

Now it was Korra’s turn to turn red. "Uh, yeah . . . a few times before." she cleared her throat, scratching the back of her head.

Asami leaned forward, kissing her softly on the lips. "I can still taste myself on your lips."

Korra nodded her head. "Yeah, that’s another thing, it’s a strong taste. It’s okay to not be used to it, or even like it as much right a-away." she swallowed loudly, because Asami’s hand went into her underwear as she spoke.

Korra laid on her back as Asami’s fingers brushed over her clit, and went to her entrance. She dipped one of her fingers in slightly, causing Korra to stop breathing. Asami removed her hand in a quick motion, Korra frowned. She brought her finger, that was covered in Korra’s wetness to her mouth, sucking her finger clean. Korra moaned, falling back onto the bed, covering her face with her arm.

"You taste really good, actually. It’s strange, but true." Asami commented like she was talking about wine, or chocolate.

"Asami Sato, please kiss me." Korra begged.

Asami laughed, kissing Korra on the lips. She kissed her cheek, and her ear. "You’re so wet, too." she whispered in her ear, bringing her earlobe into her mouth.

Korra moaned heavily, her body feeling hotter than it has ever felt. Asami sucked on her pulse point, bitting down on her shoulder. She was never worried about leaving marks on Korra’s skin, and Korra never cared either. Never when Asami was the one making the marks. It reminded her of the first time she got a hickey from Asami, and she went back to the Island like nothing happened. Her mom and dad called her out so quickly about it. She still didn’t care then, though.

Asami was already kissing her way down her stomach, and Korra couldn’t help but moan as she felt her underwear being removed. Asami was notorious for being a teaser, but this time she decided to go straight to where Korra wanted her most. Maybe it had to do with nerves, or the fact that Korra was already so turned on. She didn’t know, or care.

Asami was a perfectionist, and so she listened and did many things with her tongue and fingers that drove Korra crazy. _Now she was teasing_. And when Korra orgasmed once, Asami wouldn’t allow that. She continued going, licking and sucking Korra’s clit as she fingered her. Asami was always good with her hands, so Korra knew she’d have no problem with that. Korra came three more times.

Breathing heavily, and her body covered in sweat, Asami slowly made her way back up, focusing more on Korra’s breasts as she came up. Korra knew she’d have many hickeys in the morning. Asami laid down next to her, resting her head on her hand as she looked down at Korra looking quite smug.

"How did I do?"

Korra let out a small moan when Asami’s free hand was brushing over her still very sensitive clit. Instead of saying anything, Korra threw an arm around Asami’s neck, kissing her lips. She moaned again when she could taste herself on Asami’s lips and tongue. Korra smiled against her lips, climbing on top of Asami.

"Hmm. Maybe we both need more practice."

Asami laughed. "I think I’m okay with practicing over and over and over again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'VE BEEN GONE AWHILE, I'M SO SORRY HOPE THE SMUT MADE UP FOR IT!!
> 
> If you all every wonder what's going on, visit me at my tumblr (yokorra is my name). I usually talk about it. I had family over and I was sick (still am) so I didn't have a lot of time to update.
> 
> Another chapter is also posted, so you're welcomed ;)
> 
> As always, leave a comment. Did you guys like their first time together? Was it too weird? I don't write smut, so I hope it was enjoyable.


	14. And Always Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the chapter before this, since I posted two chapters today!!

_"Korra!" Asami laughed as Korra spun them around. "You’re going to trip."_

_Korra tightened her arm around Asami’s waist. "No I’m not." she spun them around again, laughing._

_They were dancing to a really catchy, and sweet song. They weren’t alone. They were at a party at the beach (a party they weren’t invited to per-say, but it seemed like a very open and welcomed party and nobody has told them to leave yet). Alcohol was being passed around without care, and Asami and Korra were a little tipsy as they began dancing. They were sixteen and daring and just were enjoying the moment._

_It was a warm summer’s day, and Korra was staying for an entire two weeks in Republic City. This was her second day, and they spent it pretty much at the beach. Korra went surfing, they walked along the pier and ate, and now they were at a party._

_"But I know, one thing, that I love you." Korra sang along to the song before kissing Asami sloppily on the lips._

_Asami laughed, bringing her lips to Korra’s ear so the shorter girl could hear her. "You know this song?"_

_Korra continued to sway them around as she nodded her head. "A girl on my team back home likes to listen to this song while we warm up. We see how many times we can juggle a soccer ball on our thigh before the song ends." Korra kissed her nose. "I like this dress on you, by the way." she said over the music._

_Asami wore a simple dress that covered her bathing suit. It was white and long and Korra bought it for her yesterday. She also wore a big hat and flip flops. Nothing special, really. Korra wore a long, flowing skirt and a blue crop shirt that showed off her abs beautifully. She wore shorts earlier today, but decided to put on her skirt as they began walking around the pier. Her brown, long hair was wavy from being in the salt water majority of the day. She looked beautiful. Way more beautiful than herself, that’s for sure._

_Korra grabbed two more Smirnoffs, before grabbing Asami’s hand and taking them away from the party. The sun was beginning to set, but the air was still warm. They both clumsily walked along the beach, both of them laughing every time they almost fell._

_Asami sat down when Korra plopped down to the ground. She opened both of their drinks, handing Asami hers once they were situated. Asami rested her head on Korra’s shoulder as they drank their drinks and watched the sun set._

_"I’m hungry." Korra said after she finished her drink._

_Asami laughed, rubbing her stomach. "Would you like me to take you home and cook for you, Dear?"_

_Korra laughed. "You don’t cook."_

_"For you I could." Asami said as she kissed her cheek. "I’d do anything for you." she said in a much lower voice._

_Korra wrapped her arm around her, kissing her lightly on the lips. "And I you, my love." Korra smiled. "You should probably come home with me to the island. Your dad will kill me if he knew I gave you liquor."_

_Asami rolled her eyes. "You didn’t give me anything. I drank on my own."_

_"He will kill me, and then bring me back to life just so he could kill me again!"_

_Asami laughed, poking Korra’s side. "You just want me to spend the night."_

_Korra gasped mockingly. "How dare you think I’m doing this for my own selfish needs, Miss Sato!" she nudged Asami playfully. "Come on, we can watch Grease and Spirited Away."_

_"Will you sing along to Grease with me?"_

_Korra nodded her head. "Will you stay the night?"_

_"Hmm . . ." Asami knew her father wouldn’t be too happy about it, but she also knew he wouldn’t say anything. Besides, she’s been also wanting to see Senna and Tonraq . . . but maybe when she wasn’t as tipsy as she was right now. "Okay." she kissed Korra’s cheek._

_"Hey, Asami?" Korra sounded strangely sober, which made Asami feel sober._

_"Yes, Korra?"_

_Korra was drawing in the sand. Just swirls and lines. She looked over at her. "I love you." they’ve said it many times before, but for some reason this one felt different. Maybe it was because Asami was tipsy and feeling many emotions because of it._

_"I love you, Korra."_

_Korra nodded her head once, looking back down at the sand. Asami laid her head back on her shoulder, and the two of them watched the sun set in a peaceful silence._

________________________

Asami woke up first. She was tangled in Korra limbs, her head resting over her heart. After they spent many more hours "practicing" they finally fell asleep, both too exhausted to even move. It was late in the night once they actually went to bed, so Asami was surprised to be up this early.

The sun was just coming up now, giving Korra’s room a blue tint. Asami snuggled more into Korra, smiling. Last night was amazing. She’s never had that many orgasms in her life. More importantly, she’s never felt more loved.

Iroh was the only person before Korra she’s had sex with. And it was never great. Having sex with Korra, though . . . Asami was getting turned on again just thinking about it. Now that they’ve already done it, Asami knew she’d want it more and more and more. She could never get enough of Korra.

She couldn’t help her insecurities flow through her last night, though. She had only been sexually intimate with a guy before, so she didn’t know if having sex with a girl would be more difficult. It was definitely more intimate than having sex with a guy, but she was nervous she wouldn’t be a good partner. Korra has had sex with girls before, and many of them from what she told Asami a few weeks ago. Asami knew she would have other people to compare it too, but Korra washed all her insecurities away. And now Asami felt close to proficient when it came to pleasing Korra.

And Korra loved her so much. Asami felt that a lot last night. Well, she always feels Korra’s love for her because Korra isn’t shy when showing it, but last night . . . last night was very intense. Her emotions ran wild, and there was a point in the middle of night, both her and Korra covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Korra was on top on her, staring down at her with her beautiful blue eyes. They didn’t say anything to each other, they just stared at one another. It was like they both couldn’t believe this was actually happening. It was amazingly beautiful.

"Are you okay?" Korra mumbled sleepily, rubbing one of her eyes.

Asami nodded her head, kissing a hickey she left on Korra’s neck. "I’m perfect." she whispered.

Korra smiled at that, still half asleep. "I can second that one." she moved, bring Asami closer to her chest. "I want to be the big spoon now."

Asami laughed, turning around so her back was pressed against Korra’s chest. "Okay." she said softly, closing her eyes when Korra nuzzled her nose in her hair.

"I love you." she mumbled sleepily, and Asami knew she was out once again.

Asami always knew Korra was a cuddlier, but after having sex, Korra didn’t even like having an inch between her and Asami. She always needed to be close. Asami had never cuddled after sex, so it was very new, but a wonderful experience. She knew she easily became a cuddlier last night, especially after having sex. She felt very safe wrapped in Korra’s arms. And she knew she would always belong there.

* * *

Asami woke up again to the early afternoon sun and the smell of pancakes and someone cursing. She opened one eye to see Korra, half dressed, carrying a tray of two plates with pancakes and two glasses of orange juice on top of it. Asami rubbed her eyes stretching slightly, before sitting up.

"Good morning, baby." Korra said excitedly.

Asami shifted, so Korra could sit down on the bed next to her. She still has "I just had sex" hair, and the button up shirt she wore was lazily put on. "You should’ve woke me up. I would’ve helped."

"Then that would’ve defeated the whole purpose of a surprise breakfast in bed, now wouldn’t it?" Korra put a big bite of pancake in her mouth. "Besides, you wouldn’t have been much help, my love."

Asami pouted, but was fighting hard to keep her smile off of her face. Korra’s pet names for her always made butterflies form in her stomach. "I can cook, Korra!"

Korra shrugged her shoulders. "I’ll believe it when I see it, Miss Sato." Korra had turned on some music when she walked in. Asami hadn’t hurt this song before, but she liked it.

"What’s this song called?" she asked as she took a small bite of the delicious pancakes Korra made her.

Korra stopped chewing to listen to the song for a moment before she answered. "It’s Oceans, by Seafret." she smiled softly over at Asami. "How do you like breakfast?"

Asami kissed her shoulder. "I love it. Thank you, Korra."

Korra nodded her head once. "I just want to make sure everything is perfect for you." she drank some of her orange juice before speaking again. "Was last night okay? I kind of got worried this morning that maybe . . . it wasn’t for you . . . Not that you showed any dislike, but I don’t know . . ." her cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

Asami frowned. "Korra," she didn’t continue until Korra looked at her. "Last night was amazing. Seriously, I woke up this morning and wanted to cry because I was so happy. _You_ make me happy. I love you, Korra. So much." she leaned over, kissing her lightly on the lips. "I wasn’t just thanking you for the pancakes. Thank you for last night, too. For everything, really."

Korra’s blush deepened, but she smiled. "Okay. Good." she kissed Asami again. "I enjoyed myself, too. It was amazing. You’re amazing."

Asami laughed, and finished her pancake. Korra removed the tray, and now they were laying together on Korra’s bed, listening to music. It was very calming. It felt good to not worry about deadlines, or sports, or work right now. Today was a day off for the both of them, and it just felt nice to be able to just relax.

Asami lazily traced Korra’s abs. She unbuttoned her shirt when they laid down. She didn’t want Korra to be covered up. "So, you imagined us having sex?"

Korra groaned, but laughed. "Yes."

"When?"

Korra took a moment to answer. She rested her cheek on top of Asami’s head. "A few times when we first began dating. I was a teenager and exploring my body, and I don’t know . . . It seems weird now that I’m talking about it aloud." she laughed.

Asami shook her head. "No, I did the same thing." she was young and exploring her body and though she wasn’t quite ready to have sex with Korra at the time, it never hurt to imagine her hands as Korra’s. "Any other time you thought about it?"

"Well, when you came back. That night I had a . . . er . . . ‘wet’ dream about you and I don’t know, you just wouldn’t leave my mind."

Asami laughed, kissing Korra’s neck. "My perverted girl." she teased.

"I can’t help that you’re really hot, okay." Korra laughed.

They stayed silent for a few minutes. Asami thought maybe Korra fell back asleep, since that girl always slept. Asami knew it was because she was tired. Soccer and school really took a lot of energy out of her. Asami was actually surprised she stood up as late as she did last night. She is also surprised Korra woke up before her this morning.

"My parent’s are coming down next week." Korra said.

Asami felt a wave a panic surge through her. "Oh. Okay."

"Are you not excited to see them?" Korra didn’t sound offended, just curious.

"No," Asami bit her bottom lip. "Do they hate me?"

Korra laughed. "What? Why would they hate you?"

Asami frowned, shifting so that they could see each other. "Korra, I kind of broke you heart all those years ago . . ."

Korra smiled, moving some of Asami’s hair behind her ears. "They don’t hate you. Kids go through heartache. Besides, I kind of kept it to myself for the most part." she shrugged her shoulders. "I told them about us, though. They want to take us out to dinner when they get here."

Asami nodded her head, feeling more relaxed. She loved Korra’s parent’s. They were kind and open people, and always treated her like she was a part of their family. She felt very comfortable around them, and she was excited to see them. She wished her own father could be as friendly and accepting as Korra’s parent’s, but he would never be okay with their relationship. And that made Asami sad. But she wouldn’t think about it anymore today. She was enjoying herself.

Korra moved over, kissing Asami hungrily. "I need to burn off that breakfast now. Any ideas?"

Asami smiled. "I can think of a few."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back. Updating should be back to regular, since I'm not really busy anymore. Remember, the semester did begin a few weeks ago, so I have to put my school work before this fic. But I have many things still planned! Just you wait :)
> 
> Again, if you want to come hang out with me on my tumblr blog (yokorra is my tumblr name) don't hesitate! I've had many people find me because of this fic, and it's really awesome. Or you can stay here.
> 
> Anyway, I love you all you're amazing and the rating will stay mature from here on out. I'm writing a relationship here!
> 
> Again, leave ya comments! What did you think of this? Are you sick of their love yet? lol


	15. Uneven Odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Senna bond. And an unexpected surprise shows up in Asami's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra's parent's are in town! And the next chapter will have more of them in it, but I just needed to put this out here and you'll see why.

This last week had been really good. Asami and Korra spent most of it together, even though spending the night on Air Temple Island made getting home after work a little longer, but she didn’t care. Not when Korra wrapped her in her arms and asked how her day was. She would explain what went wrong, or what went right; and Asami knows Korra doesn’t really understand all the details of engineering, but it warmed her heart that she listened and asked questions like she was genuinely interested, which knowing Korra, she was.

They’ve also had sex almost every night too, even though they’ve had to be really quiet about it— which wasn’t easy. They both realized the shower was a little easier for them, but if it weren’t for Korra’s strength and quick reflexes, Asami would’ve fallen multiple times. She only fell once, and it was because she mis-stepped when getting out of the shower. She got a nasty bruise on her knees for landing on them, but she didn’t care.

Asami has been thinking of buying them their own apartment. A place for her and Korra to start their lives together and be free to do whatever they wanted, and not worry about imposing on other people. But she hasn’t talked to Korra about it yet.

Korra was back to practicing every single day, nearly all day for the Semi-Finals game coming up soon. The soccer team has been working effortlessly, and it was because scouts were coming to both the Semi-Finals and the Final. Korra has been really nervous about it, but Asami thought it was pointless. Korra is an excellent soccer player, and they’d be stupid to not draft her on a professional team.

Though, the thought of Korra being drafted both excited and made Asami nervous. She could be drafted anywhere in the Nations, and it’s not an easy job. She’d be practicing all the time, and traveling. Asami couldn’t just get up and leave her job. Right now, she possibly could because her father is still running the company, but one day she won’t be able too. And the thought of that scares her, because distance didn’t work out well for them in the past . . .

But Asami wasn’t going to think of any of that. Right now, she was spending the afternoon shopping with Senna. Tonraq and Korra stayed back on the island with Tenzin and his family. It was nice having Korra’s parent’s down for the weekend. She was nervous to see them at first, but that faded right when Tonraq brought her in a bone crushing hug and Senna gave her a hug only mother’s could ever give.

It was nice spending quality time with Senna, because she acted like a mother to Asami. She always has, and it really warmed Asami’s heart. She knows she’ll never be able to replace her own mother, but it was nice.

They grabbed some frozen yogurt and went to a park, where they sat on a bench. It was cold now in the city, but to Senna, this was pretty warm. Asami just liked how everything looked. Orange and red and brown. It was very pretty, and she didn’t get a lot of this in the Fire Nation, since it’s always so warm there.

Senna placed a hand on Asami’s knee, smiling over at her. "So, how have you been, Asami? Did you enjoy spending some time in the Fire Nation?"

Asami licked her lips before answering. "It was nice." she smiled. "It feels good to be home, though."

Senna’s smile grew. "I’m glad. You’re working with your father, right? How is Hiroshi? I’d love to see him again."

Asami’s smile faded a little at the mention of her father. She didn’t even tell him that Korra’s parent’s were visiting. He’s been nice, like usual, but lately he’s been . . . distant. Or maybe she was being distant. Whatever it was, she didn’t like it. She loved her father, even though he could really get on her nerves. But that’s parent’s, sometimes they’re overbearing.

"I am working with him. He’s trying to get me prepared to take over Future Industries. He’s doing good, though. Very busy, but nothing new."

Senna nodded her head, her eyes never leaving Asami’s face. "You have grown up so beautifully, Asami. You were always beautiful, but there’s something new about you."

Asami blushed slightly. She smiled. "Thank you. I think I’m just really happy. Happier than I’ve been in a very long time."

Senna nodded her head. "I’m glad, Asami. I’m also glad you and Korra are back together. I always thought you two made such a cute couple." she laughed lightly. "I remember when you two were so little and used to play house. You two have always been inseparable."

Asami’s blush deepened and she knew she had the stupidest smile on her face. It was a smile that came on whenever Korra was mentioned. "I love her." she said simply, but her smile began to fade. "I’m really sorry, Senna."

She frowned, clearly confused. "What for, Asami?"

Asami shrugged her shoulders slightly, sighing. She couldn’t met Senna’s eyes now. "I’m sorry for hurting her all those years ago. I was a big jerk."

To Asami’s surprise, Senna began laughing. She brought Asami into a big hug. "Darling, don’t you dare apologize for something like that." she pulled away, but kept her hands on Asami’s shoulders. "I’m going to tell you a story that not even Korra knows, okay?" Asami nodded her head, eager to here this now. "Tonraq and I got together when I was sixteen, and he was eighteen. It was nice being young and in love; Nothing could tear us apart. But then he graduated and was leaving for college, and I got really scared and things were serious and I was so young . . . so I broke things off with him."

Asami’s eyes widened. Senna and Tonraq are the most in love people she knew, other than her and Korra of course. To know they once broke up is shocking. "How did you two get back together?"

Senna smiled at the old memory. "I went to the same college as him, and we just rekindled that old flame. Similar to maybe how you and Korra got back together." she nudged her playfully. "Sometimes love gets hard, and it’s okay to get some distance, Asami. But what’s important is to always be true to your heart and what it’s telling you."

"I love your daughter. I always have." she bit her bottom lip slightly. "She scares me sometimes, though." she laughed.

Senna laughed too. "Korra is a lot like Tonraq. They’re very ‘into your space’ with their feelings. She wears her heart on her sleeve, you know that. But like her father, they will love you more than you can ever imagine."

Asami smiled. She knew she would want forever with Korra. There is noone else in this whole entire world that she’d ever want to spend forever with. Korra knew her more than she even knew herself, and none of her demons scared her away. Asami would cling on to this good thing in her life. She won’t ever let Korra go. Because when she’s drowning, it’s Korra’s hand that pulls her to the surface.

"I’m nervous on telling my father about us. I feel like he knows already. I don’t think he’ll accept that I’m dating a girl, though."

Senna inhaled lightly. She grabbed Asami’s hand, giving it a light squeeze. "He’ll come around, Asami. He loves you more than anything, you have to know that. Parent’s . . . we just want our kids to have a better life than we had. We don’t want them to be making any mistakes that could hurt them. He may feel like dating another girl will bring some hate from some people, and he just wants you to be safe."

Asami hoped Senna was right, because she really didn’t want to ruin her relationship with her father. He’s all she has when it comes to family, and she wants him to be apart of her life. She wants him to walk her down the isle, and to teach her kids some mechanics like he taught her when she was little.

"I want you to call me once a week, Asami. I think little talks could be nice for the both of us."

Asami rested her head against Senna’s shoulder. "I agree. Thank you, Senna."

* * *

Asami dropped Senna back off at the docks to the Ferry, but she could go with her back to the island. She needed to work, and her father was getting a little tired of her excuses of why she had to miss work. She didn’t do it a lot, but he didn’t even like if she missed one day.

When she got to Future Industries, she went straight to her workbench. It felt nice to just work and build stuff, or take stuff apart. She always did this whenever she needed an escape, or she would drive around because she really loved driving. It was all very relaxing to her.

"Asami! I’m glad you’re here. I have two people I’d like you to help adapt to Future Industries."

Asami turned around at the sound of her father’s voice, only to almost stumble out of her stool. Baatar was here, which wasn’t what caused her to almost fall. The second person here was Iroh. Asami’s eyes narrowed slightly at him. He did take one engineering class when they were together (it’s how they met) but he was never serious about it! What the hell was he doing here?

"Okay." she said in a high pitch voice, forcing a smile on her face that hurt her cheeks.

Her father nodded his head, patting her shoulder. "Alright. I’ll leave you to it. I have some meetings to attend. The price of running a company." he joked as he walked away.

Baatar smiled over at her. "Asami! Hey." he hugged her. "You seem upset?" he said in a low voice, so only she could hear.

"I’ll explain later." she whispered back, before pulling away. She turned to Iroh. "Hey. I didn’t know you wanted to be an engineer?" she tried not to sound upset, but it was hard to keep the bitter tone out of her voice.

It wasn’t Iroh she was upset with, really. Okay maybe it was Iroh she was upset with. He was nice and kind, but this felt like it was set up in some way. There is no reason for him to be here in Republic City; but especially to work on his engineering skills? Something wasn’t right here, and she had a feeling deep in her stomach that this was her father’s doing.

He simply shrugged his shoulders. "I just kind of got into it. Got the chance to come for a little while and intern at Future Industries." he smiled over at her. "How have you been, Asami?"

She cleared her throat slightly. "I’ve been okay. It’s nice being back home."

"Yeah, I can definitely say this is very far off from how the Fire Nation is." he said. "It’s nice to see you again, though. You’re really missed down there."

Asami glanced over at Baatar, who looked very uncomfortable. She knew he could feel the tension between her and Iroh. Tension she was causing, really, but she couldn’t help it! She didn’t like that he was back. And it bothered her if it’s true that this is her father’s doing . . . Not that she had any real proof, but why else would he really be here? Her father did know about their relationship, too.

"So, how about we work on something?" Baatar suggested, which Asami was thankful for.

She nodded her head. "Uh, yes. We can work on what I was currently working on." she turned to her workbench and tensed when Iroh stood right next to her. Too close.

They began working on a part for a car she is putting together. Well, her and Baatar went to work. Iroh just kind of stood there, observing. Asami tried to show him a few things, and even Baatar, but he said he was better off watching for now before doing anything. Asami wanted to leave right then and there and confront her father about this. Iroh isn’t an engineer! This is ridiculous. Asami put a little oil on what they were working on, which got on Baatar’s shirt as well. They both laughed.

"I am so sorry, Baatar." she said immediately.

He shrugged his shoulders, his hands deep into their project. "No worries. Kuvira will just make me throw this out, though. Grass stains are acceptable and worth the time to remove, but not oil stains."

Asami laughed. "Korra doesn’t even care about getting grass stains out. She says something along the lines of how they’re her ‘badge of armor’ or something like that. I just think she’s lazy." she teased.

"Who’s Korra?" Iroh asked, which brought Asami back to her current situation. For a minute, she kind of forgot he was even here.

Baatar looked up at her, but didn’t say anything. She looked down at her hands the entire time. "Uh, she’s my friend." she frowned, because no, Korra wasn’t _just_ her friend. But she couldn’t risk telling him Korra’s her girlfriend, and having her father find out. Though, she suspected he already knew.

"She’s on the soccer team at Republic University with my girlfriend." Baatar added.

Iroh nodded his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "She plays soccer? Aren’t the Semi-Finals coming up?"

Asami nodded her head. "Yeah, next Friday."

"I definitely want to go to this game. I heard RC has the best college soccer team."

"They’re very good." Baatar said. "So, have you ever built a motorcycle, Asami? Because I have, and I nearly broke all the bones in my body trying to test it out the first time." he said, changing the subject which she was thankful for.

She would have to thank Baatar later, because he was seriously a life saver. She needed to also confront her father, and talk to Korra. _Korra_. All she wanted to be with Korra, and not have her ex hovering over her right now.

Asami could feel a storm coming, and she wasn’t sure which direction it was coming from, but she knew it was going to hit soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When your ex shows up and you're very salty about it
> 
> Guys, not to sound like I'm complaining, but I feel like the last two chapter got very little response, which made me very nervous. Did you guys not like the smut? Was it too weird??
> 
> How do you guys feel about Iroh returning?? Please leave a comment! I love hearing what you all have to say! :)


	16. Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra feels the storm, too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flashback is Korra during the 3 years. I thought I should show some of that time for both Korra and Asami, but this one is just Korra for now....

_Korra got out of Sen’s house before the sun was even up. She rarely ever stayed after sex, since she just never wanted too. But Sen was a reoccurring sex buddy, so sometimes she stayed for a few hours afterward. She gathered her clothes, and snuck out of Sen’s apartment without waking the other girl up._

_She combed her fingers through her messy hair. She sighed, desperately needing to take a shower. Korra went to the school, going to the locker room. She took a quick shower, scrubbing her body. She also brushed her teeth in the shower too. When she was done, she got ready in her soccer uniform for early morning practice. She pulled her wet hair in a ponytail. Ever since she cut it, it has been much easier to handle._

_Korra walked by the swimming pool, seeing a few people from the swim team in for a morning practice. Sen wasn’t one for morning practices, so Korra knew she wouldn’t see her here. She did see a new face. A girl with dark hair and dark green eyes. Korra grinned at her, winking. The girl smiled back, blushing. Korra walked over to her._

_"You’re new here?"_

_The girl nodded her head. "I just joined the team." she held her hand out. "My name is Sunny."_

_Korra shook her hand. "Korra."_

_Sunny’s blush deepened. "You wouldn’t happen to be the captain of the soccer team, and probably the best college soccer player ever?"_

_Korra nodded her head, feeling smug that this girl knows about her. Most of everyone here did know about her. "That’s me. Though, I couldn’t take all the credit. I wouldn’t be good without my team being great players."_

_Sunny giggled. "Oh my gosh, I am a huge fan. I love soccer as much as I love swimming."_

_"You should come by and watch a scrimmage we’re having this afternoon. I’ll buy you a drink afterwards, too."_

_Sunny’s smile widened. "I’d love that."_

_Korra nodded her head and walked away, saying hi to the other swimmers there. She got out of there quickly, heading towards the soccer field. She didn’t always like using people, and yes, she was using them. The only one who didn’t want a relationship was Sen, which is why she was reoccurring. But this new girl would probably catch feelings for her, and be difficult for Korra to deal with._

_It’s not that she actually liked having one night stands with these people. She just couldn’t see herself in a relationship at the moment. Nobody here ever gave her that feeling, like life as she knows it is over._

_It was also a good distraction from just . . . everything._

_And she knew it was ridiculous that all the girls she got with had something very in common with each other: they all had dark hair and green eyes. But it was never as dark as_ her _hair, or as green as_ her _eyes._

_One embarrassing night, when she was drunk, she was having sex with someone and called them by_ her _name. It completely sobered her up, and she couldn’t even finish. The other girl didn’t even notice, or if she did, she didn’t say anything. Korra finished her off, but left after that._

_Her method was to sleep with as many people as she could until she forgot about_ her _. What it was like to be with_ her _. What it was like to call_ her _her own. She wished she could let go of_ her _easily, but Korra carried_ her _around with her everywhere she went._

_Korra was angry with Asami. She hated that she still owned her heart. Why couldn’t she move on like a normal person? Why couldn’t she get with one of these nice girls and just be happy with them? Why couldn’t she just settle?_

_Asami was gone. She was not going to come back, and even if she did, she would never want to be with her again. She could be with someone right now. She probably is. She’s happy. She had to be happy, because Korra wasn’t going to have it if she weren’t. Not because she didn’t want her to be sad, but because Asami couldn’t hurt Korra and move on with her life just to be upset. What was the point, then?_

_Korra shook her head. She wouldn’t think about her. The only place she didn’t think about her was when she was on the field. She practiced all morning and most of the afternoon before the friendly scrimmage. None of her teammates pried into why she was too focused on practice and the scrimmage. As focused as she’d be during a game. They didn’t know the details of her past, or life, but they weren’t there to pry. They were there to support._

_Kuvira didn’t say anything, knowing exactly what was going on. She was the only one who knew about Korra’s past, and Asami. She knew why Korra slept around, and why she couldn’t hold down a relationship. Why she didn’t want to._

_After the scrimmage, her team went to a bar to relax and let loose. Sunny was there, too. Korra had two drink, going over to Sunny. She leaned against a wall that Sunny stood by. The girl had a few drinks, and Korra could tell._

_"Want to get out of here?" Korra asked._

_Sunny blushed, but nodded her head. "Let’s go back to my dorm."_

_They both had one more drink before leaving the bar. Sunny took them back to her dorm, and right when they got there, Korra was the one slammed against the door, with lips connecting with hers. This is how it usually started, but Korra always took over the situation after a few minutes. She didn’t care to be pleased, she just needed to please other people._

_Korra removed her own shirt, kissing back Sunny with eager aggression. She kissed her back to her bed, removing Sunny’s shirt. She kissed down her jaw and neck, climbing on the bed as Sunny began scooting back. Korra removed her bra. She was quick. But she was good. Some girls liked it slow, but Korra wasn’t about that._

_"Are you okay with having sex?" Korra asked, pulling back._

_Sunny’s entire body was flushed. She nodded her head. "Yes, I want to have sex with you." she said breathlessly._

_Korra went back to kissing her. It lasted thirty minutes, and Korra was gone by the time Sunny fell asleep. She walked over to Kuvira’s apartment, since she couldn’t show back up at the Island a little drunk and in a definite need of a shower._

_She used her spare key Kuvira gave her a few months ago. Korra always had a place to stay with Kuvira and Baatar. She used it sometimes, but she usually didn’t want to be an inconvenience. She would use it tonight, though. She was too tired to travel all the way back to the Island. So after a quick shower, she walked out to the living room, laying down on the couch. Kuvira picked her legs up, sitting down. Baatar was gone, working. So it was just them two right now._

_"What’s wrong, Twenty?"_

_Korra sighed. "Nothing. I’m just tired." mentally, emotionally, and physically tired._

_"You’ve got to stop doing this to yourself, K. I don’t like seeing you so troubled."_

_"Can we watch a horror movie and just forget about it all?" Korra mumbled._

_Kuvira sighed, but turned on the tv. "Go make some popcorn for us."_

_Korra pulled herself off of the couch. "Thank Kuv." she said gratefully, walking over to the kitchen to make them some popcorn._

_She knew Kuvira was right. She had to stop doing this to herself. It wasn’t healthy. But she couldn’t stop until she didn’t feel so empty anymore. And she didn’t know when that would happen._

_______________________

Korra wasn’t surprised when her mother returned back by herself. She knew Asami had to work, and she also knew having Asami take time off was selfish of Korra. Of course she wanted to spend time with Asami, and have Asami spend time with her parent’s while they were down here, but she knew that Asami had responsibilities.

She was honestly just glad Asami got to spend a full day with her parent’s yesterday, and then half the day with her mother today. It was nice having her family down here in Republic City. She wish they could come to the Semi Finals, but they promised to come to the Finals if her team makes it— which they will. They were an exceptional team.

Korra spent most of the day surfing with her dad, since the winter brought the best swells. It was nice to have some quality time with her dad out there in the water. Reminds her of when she was younger. They never surfed down in the South, since it was just too cold, but they did spent a lot of time on the water just doing whatever.

Now they were sitting in the livingroom, relaxing and waiting for Senna to return. Korra was hungry, so she hoped someone was starting dinner or she would start cooking herself.

"Asami’s not with you?" Tonraq asked Senna when she walked inside the house.

"She has to work." both Senna and Korra said at the time time.

Tonraq pouted. "You know, I’m going to spend some time with that girl even if I have to force her." he teased.

Korra rolled her eyes, but smiled. "You don’t have to force Asami to spend time with you."

"She’s so grown up now." Senna said softly, sitting down next to her husband. "I remember when you both were just kids." she shook her head slightly. "Now she’s all grown up."

Korra laughed. "Don’t get emotional on me, Mom."

Senna smiled over at Korra. "I’m glad you two worked things out. I’ve always liked Asami."

Korra nodded her head, lazily picking at the threads on the couch. She still got nervous whenever anyone gawked at her and Asami’s relationship. Not that she minded talking about her or anything— she actually loved talking about Asami. But she just got really flustered about it all.

"We should all go out to dinner tomorrow night for our last night here. Invite Hiroshi, too. I’d like to see him." Tonraq suggested.

Korra tensed slightly. "Uh, I don’t think that’s a good idea, Dad. Hiroshi . . . doesn’t know about Asami and I." she simply said, hoping her parent’s don’t pry. How was she to explain that Hiroshi hated her, and that he was a big factor in why they broke up in the first place? She hadn’t even talked to Asami about this, but Korra was aware that her and Asami were on the same page whenever it came to Hiroshi.

Tonraq frowned slightly. "Korra, you need to talk to Hiroshi. You can’t expect to grow with Asami if you two are keeping your relationship a secret."

Korra frowned too. "We’re not! Everyone knows about us . . . except him."

"He’s her father, Korra."

Korra pouted because she knew her dad was right. It bothered her that Hiroshi didn’t know about her and Asami. But what was she going to do? It’s not like he would ever give her his blessing or anything. It’s just . . . easier that he doesn’t know. At least not yet.

"I need to discuss this with Asami. I won’t talk to him behind her back about us. She needs to be on the same page as I am with this." Korra finalized. Last thing she wanted to do was out Asami.

Senna stood up, stretching slightly. "Alright, well I’m going to help Pema get started on dinner."

Tonraq laughed, standing up with his wife. "Not tonight. Tenzin and I are going to cook dinner."

Senna laughed, putting her arm through her husbands. "This I have to see."

Korra smiled as she saw them walk away. She sighed, lightly. They made a good point about Hiroshi. Korra usually never brought him up. She didn’t know if Asami wanted to talk about him or not. She knew they had a good relationship, and she wouldn’t want to come in and hurt that. But could she just forget what Hiroshi told her all those years ago? Should she tell Asami about it? She didn’t want to cause any unnecessary problems . . .

* * *

Asami came back to the island late that night. She woke Korra trying to sneakily get into bed. Korra was surprised to see her. She didn’t think Asami would come back, since it was so late and just a journey. But she was glad to see her and brought her into her arms.

"How was work?" Korra asked sleepily.

Asami sighed. "It was okay. I have to tell you something, though."

Korra felt more awake as she stared over at Asami. Their faces were inches apart. "What is it?"

Asami frowned. "I think my father knows about us."

Korra nodded her head slowly. "Okay . . . Is that a bad thing? I mean, we want him to know eventually, right?" thoughts of this afternoon popped into Korra’s mind.

Asami nodded her head. "Of course, but . . . Iroh’s here."

Korra frowned now. "Your ex?" a wave of anger washed through her, and she wasn’t sure why.

"I think my Dad did this. It only makes sense. He’s always hated us together for some reason."

That’s why Korra felt angry. Because Hiroshi was a piece of a shit father sometimes and she hated that Asami had to deal with that. "Well, this isn’t bad. It’s just an ex." she kissed Asami’s forehead. "I hate how your dad might be behind this, but just don’t let it bother you."

"So, you’re not upset that I have to work with my ex?"

Korra cringed slightly at that information. But she shook her head. "I’m not." Asami frowned slightly. Korra titled her chin up. "But if you want me to beat him up, I will. Just give me the word." she grinned.

Asami smiled softly, her eyes heavy with exhaustion still. "I’ll give you the word." she snuggled into Korra’s chest. "Thank you."

Korra tightened her arms around her, feeling this pit in her stomach. She pushed it down, just focusing on this moment. She’ll deal with the storm later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to promise about uploading, because I never stick with it. SORRY GUYS
> 
> So, Korra knows. But how do you feel about her reaction? Trust me, shit is literally about to go down. I hope you're prepared. 
> 
> Please leave a comment! Tell me what you think is going to happen! What would you guys like to see??


	17. You Can't Choose What You Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few things go down between Korra and Asami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a long chapter!

_"Asami, wait!" Iroh raised his voice, which made Asami freeze. She never heard him yell before._

_She sighed, looking over at him. "What, Iroh? You’re not going to change my mind about this."_

_He looked like he was going to cry. "I don’t understand why we can’t fix this. I . . . I can do better, Asami. I promise. I can be whatever you want me to be, just please, don’t go." his voice cracked at the end._

_Asami sighed, closing her eyes. She felt bad, she really did. Iroh had been so kind and patient with her about everything. He didn’t question her past, and he only talked about what she was okay with talking about. He never pushed her buttons or irritated her. He never yelled, or got too angry with her. He was very reasonable. Very calm._

_But he wasn’t_ her _. He didn’t push any of her buttons the way_ she _did, because he didn’t know any of them. He didn’t irritate her like_ she _did, because he doesn’t know what annoys you. He didn’t yell or get angry, because he was too scared Asami would leave. He was reasonable where it counted, but he wasn’t_ her _._

_How was she going to tell him that?_

_"Iroh . . . It’s not you. It’s me—"_

_"Don’t give me that bullshit, Asami; you’re perfect! It has to be me. What did I do wrong? Please tell me, Asami." he begged desperately._

_Asami sighed again, and she felt angry. Not at him, but at_ her _. Because here was this really nice guy who was fighting for her, but she couldn’t stay. Because she wanted_ Korra _to have fought for her, and she didn’t. She just let her go. Asami wished she could be happy with Iroh, but she’d rather be alone than not be with_ her _._

_Asami walked over to his bed, where he was sitting on now. She sat down next to him at the edge, looking down at her hands. "There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Iroh. It’s not your fault, I never told you about any of it. I’m breaking up with you because you deserve better. You deserve someone who loves you."_

_Iroh was quiet for a few minutes. "You don’t love me?"_

_Asami looked over at him, shaking her head sadly. "Not the way you want me, too, Iroh."_

_"Is there someone else?"_

_Asami hesitated to answer, because she didn’t want to lie, but she didn’t want to explain who that someone was. "Yes. Someone I just can’t seem to get over, unfortunately."_

_Iroh buried his face in his hands, and it killed Asami to see this, because she didn’t like hurting people. She hurt Korra, she hurt her father, she hurt her friends, and now she’s hurting him. Someone who actually loves her and wants to make things work. She rubbed his back, hoping it would come across as a soothing gesture._

_"Iroh, you’re a really nice guy. I’ve been lucky to have someone as patient as you in my life. I want you to be happy, which is why I’m letting you go."_

_Iroh inhaled deeply. "I’m sorry, Asami. I just . . ." he sighed heavily, wiping his face. "I just really care about you, is all. I’m sorry I couldn’t make you happy, though."_

_Asami kissed him on the cheek, bringing him into a hug. "You did make me happy, Iroh." she buried her face in his neck, relieved when he hugged her back. "Thank you for letting me go, though."_

_He pulled away slightly, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "I’m not dumb, Asami. I’ve known you’ve been unhappy for awhile. If letting you go will make you happy, I’ll do it. It’s the only thing I can do now, even though it hurts."_

_She leaned in, kissing him softly on the lips. "Be happy, Iroh. Don’t let this ruin your view on relationships. Fall in love, trust people._ Be happy _."_

_He swallowed loudly, but nodded his head. "I’ll try." he still looked really sad. "Would this other person make you happy?"_

_Asami frowned, shaking her head. "Probably not." she probably wouldn’t ever see Korra again. And if she did, they wouldn’t get back together. Asami hurt Korra, and Korra hurt her. But she hurt Korra more, and she couldn’t ever forgive herself for that. Because look at where it led her. It felt like a big waste right now._

_Asami stood up, walking over to grab her bag. "I’ll see you around, Iroh." she really wanted to curl up in a ball and get drunk. She had enough screwed up emotions for one night. And with that, she left him and knew she’d never care about anyone as much as she still cared about Korra._

_______________________

Asami bit her bottom lip, staring at her hands in her lap. She didn’t want to go to work today, because she didn’t want to see Iroh. What really annoyed her about the whole situation is that he was being so kind. And not even in a pushy way. He was being genuinely nice, which isn’t surprising since he was always very kind. Asami just felt uncomfortable that he was there, maybe being a pawn in her father’s game, to break her and Korra up. That’s what she didn’t like.

Korra rubbed her shoulder, forcing Asami to look up at her. Their eyes met, and Korra gave her her famous Asami-only-grin. It melted her heart immediately, and calmed her down immensely. She leaned into Korra’s touch, sighing when she rested her head on her shoulder.

They were sitting in the back seat of her car outside of Future Industries. Korra was going to take the car back to school so she could practice, and then pick Asami up at the end of the day. Doing this has kind of forced Asami to leave on time, which she actually enjoyed. Sometimes she liked to stay late, but with Iroh there and her father doing whatever it is he’s doing, Asami wants no part in working for him right now.

Asami looked down at Korra’s watch. She sighed again, but didn’t move away from her girlfriend. "You’ve got to get to practice."

Korra inhaled lightly. "They can wait for a few more minutes." she said calmly, her arm wrapping around Asami.

It was a very calming moment. They ate lunch and were listening to music. It has been getting cold in Republic City, which made Korra sad, but Asami happy. Korra didn’t mind the cold, since she grew up on a block of ice, but Asami knew she was a summer girl. She loved being outside and surfing. Also, she always says soccer is easier to play when your muscles aren’t tensing up from the cold. Also, a soccer ball hitting cold muscles tends to hurt a lot more than relaxed, warm muscles. Or so she tells Asami.

"You’ll be here right after practice?"

"7:30 sharp." Korra assured her. She kissed the top of her head. "Don’t let them win, Asami. Go in there and own the damn place."

Asami laughed, moving her head so she could kiss her girlfriend on the lips. "Okay. I’m leaving now."

Korra and her got out of the car. Korra blew out a breath of air that was visible. She shook her body quickly, shoving her hands in her pocket. Asami watched in awe at her beautiful girlfriend. Korra looked good any time of the year, but with her cheeks and nose a rosy red, and her short hair covered by a blue beanie, Asami couldn’t help but find her incredible adorable. Her blue eyes were electric, which made it very difficult to not pin her against the car and take her right then and there. And when she grinned . . . _Oh spirits_.

"Hey, you’re still wearing my sweater." Korra pointed out.

Asami looked down at the sweater she was wearing, which was, in fact, Korra’s. It was her RCU sweater that also was her soccer team sweater. It had her number on it and everything. Asami knew she should take it off and give it back to Korra, but just couldn’t do it. It was warm and smelled heavily of Korra. Also, she was tired of hiding her relationship. She still felt bad about calling Korra her friend to Iroh, which she still hasn’t told Korra about . . . She didn’t want Korra to be upset with her, because she was already upset with herself saying it.

"You’ll get it back tonight. Maybe. Now you’re forced to come pick me up."

Korra laughed. "Like I’d forget you. And if you get grease on it, I’m withholding sex for a month."

Asami rolled her eyes, but smiled. "You don’t have enough strength." Asami teased back. She waved goodbye to Korra as she walked into Future Industries garage where she was met with Baatar and Iroh.

Baatar was an excellent person to work with. He was nice and very smart. He was sometimes teaching her, and it was nice having another mind like hers to work with. She was quickly becoming good friends with him, which made Opal very jealous because Opal was her best friend, and she didn’t like how her brother was cramping her style.

Asami promised to hang out with Opal more, since she hadn’t seen her in awhile. Opal forgave her for exchange of detailed stories of her and Korra. Asami had a very embarrassing conversation about her and Korra’s first time with Opal. The story wasn’t embarrassing, but Opal fangirling about it was. Asami loved her. Though, she still didn’t understand how someone so small could be so annoying sometimes.

She ended up taking Korra’s sweater off, anyway, since she really didn’t want to mess it up. She was now in her black work pants and an old, white tank top. She walked over to a work bench with her and Baatar’s project on it. She’d add Iroh, but he really hadn’t done much. He does give an effort, though, but Asami can tell he’s not interested in it like her and Baatar are. Which makes her really sad, because that means her father is up to something bad and she just wished he’d be happy for her for once.

"I got you some coffee, Asami, but it kind of got cold." Iroh said, holding a cup of coffee in his hand. "I can get you a new one, though." he offered with a kind smile.

Asami shook her head. "No, that’s okay, Iroh. But thank you. That’s very sweet." she took the coffee from him, taking a sip. It was cold. "Sorry for being a little late."

"Had lunch with Korra again?" Baatar said very naturally, cringing only after he said it. He gave Asami an apologizing look. "This is why Opal makes the better friend." he mumbled.

Asami just laughed, though. "I did have lunch with Korra." she licked her lips, noticing she didn’t have any lipstick on anymore. Korra was wearing all of it now. She cleared her throat slightly.

"I’d like to meet this mystery girl. I feel so out of the loop." Iroh teased lightly, sitting down on the other side of the bench.

Asami bit her bottom lip. She would love to be honest about everything, but she worried Iroh would take all the information back to her father. Though, did she really care anymore? What was he going to do, kick her out of a house she doesn’t even live in? Fire her? None those even mattered when it came to Korra, who was her future. As long as she was with Korra, she’d be happy doing anything.

"There’s a Semi-Finals game on Friday if you want to see it." Baatar suggested. "My girlfriend, Kuvira, is also on the team."

Asami nodded her head. "Or you can meet her later tonight when she comes and picks me up." she hoped Korra would be okay with the surprise introduction, since Korra hasn’t made any attempt to wanting to meet Iroh. It’s only been a few days since he’s been down, though. And exes weren’t really Korra’s thing. She still felt weird about dating Mako.

Iroh nodded his head. "I’d like that!" he sounded genuinely enthusiastic about meeting Korra. Asami frowned slightly, because she could really see herself being friends with Iroh again. She just wish she knew his motive.

The rest of her work day went by pretty quickly. She had to stop for a moment and deal with some secret business. It’s a secret because Korra doesn’t know about it. But Asami bought them an apartment! Or well, she’s going to. She just talked to her realtor who agreed to show them the apartment tonight, when Korra picks her up. She hoped it wouldn’t be too overwhelming for Korra, but she wanted to do this. They needed a place to call their own.

The rest of her work she hardly paid any attention because she was so excited about finally having Korra see this apartment. She already looked at it a few days ago. It was near the beach, which she knew Korra would like the walking distance. It was away from a lot of traffic and the city, another thing her and Korra would both enjoy. It had an amazing view, and was very spacious. It was perfect, to say the least. And she just wanted Korra to like it, too.

Asami’s phone went off, which made her jump a bit. Baatar laughed. She looked at it and saw that with was seven thirty on the dot. And that it was Korra calling her.

"Hey, Korra! I’ll be right there." she said as she took her apron off and grabbed Korra’s sweater, slipping it on.

Iroh walked up next to her. "I’m excited to meet this famous Korra."

Asami almost forgot about this, and her heart raced a little. She was nervous. She looked back at Baatar. "Are you staying behind?"

He nodded his head. "I’ve been working on a personal project."

Asami grinned. "Your motorcycle?"

"Don’t tell Kuvira." he winked.

She turned to Iroh as they began walking out of the garage. "Just wait outside and let me give her a heads up about this. She might still be in her soccer uniform, since she’s coming from practice."

Iroh nodded his head with a soft smile. "No problem! I wouldn’t want her to feel bombarded. I know how tired you can be after practices."

Asami jogged out towards her car, which was parked right by the curb. Korra got out when she saw her. She was wearing Adidas pants, and a navy blue sweater. Her short hair was down, and she looked tired, but she gave Asami a big grin. She tossed her the keys.

"Please drive home. I’m too tired to focus on the road anymore."

Asami bit her bottom lip, grabbing Korra’s arm. Korra smiled, leaning in to kiss her, but Asami backed away slightly. Korra pouted. "Iroh wants to meet you."

Korra frowned slightly. "Why? When? Where is he?" she asked nervously.

"He’s right over there. I’m sorry for not telling you earlier. I kind of forgot." she admitted, pulling Korra over towards Iroh.

"What could make you forget introducing your girlfriend to your ex-boyfriend?" Korra tried to sound like she was teasing, but Asami could hear the irritation in her voice.

"I have another surprise for you so smile, be nice, and you’ll get it."

"Is it sex?"

Asami laughed, shaking her head. "No."

"Can it be sex?"

Asami turned towards her. "Korra! Knock it off. Let’s just get this over with." she smiled, though, because she couldn’t help it but love Korra so much.

Iroh met them half way with a big smile. Asami almost laughed at how much he towered over Korra. He was so tall, and she was kind of short. Korra straightened her posture, and shook his hand in a friendly greeting. Asami felt very awkward about this whole situation. She still refused to be in the same room with Mako and Korra.

"So you must be Korra. I have to say, I don’t know a lot about you. Asami likes to keep you a mystery. But I know you play soccer. That’s really cool! I used to play for the university out in the fire nation."

Korra’s grin widened. Asami knew mentioning soccer was something Iroh must’ve thought about. He was always great at meeting new people and connecting with them. "We should scrimmage sometime."

"I don’t think I want to sign myself up for losing." Iroh and Korra both laughed at that.

"I’ll go easy on you." she teased, nonchalantly putting her arm around Asami when a cold breeze came through. She yawned heavily. "Sorry, practice was a little much today."

Iroh nodded his head, definitely not missing the recent gesture Korra just did with Asami. "Uh, yeah, it’s getting colder, too. I should let you both go now. It was nice meeting a friend of Asami’s. She rarely spoke about anyone here, so it’s nice seeing what her life is like in Republic City."

Asami cringed, feeling Korra tense beside her. She knew right there she messed up.

Korra titled her head slightly, removing her arm from around Asami. "A friend, eh?" she folded her arms across her chest, staring right over at Asami. "Yeah, I’m just a friend of hers." she turned back to Iroh. "And she wouldn’t talk about us. Asami has a habit of keeping a lot of secrets." she said bitterly, which stung Asami, but it felt deserved.

Iroh laughed. "I’ll say."

"But it was nice meeting you, too, Iroh. A friend of Asami’s is always a friend of mine." she shook his hand again, and started walking away.

Asami frowned. "I’ll see you, Iroh." she said, before following after Korra.

Asami jogged up next to her, but Korra didn’t even look over at her. She was fuming. Asami could tell whenever Korra was mad. She sighed, wondering if mentioning the apartment was a good thing to do right now or not. They both got into the car, Korra roughly slamming the door, and moving her body so she face away from Asami.

"Korra, I’m sorry. I couldn’t tell him you’re my girlfriend and risk having him tell my dad. I thought we were on the same page with this." Asami said as she put the key in the ignition.

"That’s before I met Mr. So-Freaking-Handsome-And-Nice."

Asami sighed, reaching out for Korra, but she moved away. She frowned. "Don’t act like a kid, Korra. You know you’re being unreasonable right now.

Korra laughed humorlessly. "Really, Asami? You’d be much more rational if I introduced you to one of my exes as a friend?"

"You wouldn’t have to do that, because they’re not going to squeal to my father."

"You’re missing the point."

Asami’s frown deepened. "I’m missing the point?! Korra, I don’t want my father to know about us yet! Why can’t you understand that?"

She didn’t respond. She just sat there, staring out the window. Asami sighed heavily, pulling out onto the road. She was angry, but not really at Korra. Well, yes, at Korra, but also at herself. It’s hard being in a relationship and having to keep it from her father.

 _I guess the apartment is going to have to wait_ , Asami thought as she drove to the docks. Her eyebrows pushed together since Korra was still pouting and not even responding to her whenever she spoke. This was typical Korra, she never liked to fight. She’s so stubborn. Asami did a quick U-turn at the light, which caused Korra to now look over at her.

"What are you doing?" Korra snapped, sounding irritated and tired.

Asami tightened her hands around the steering wheel. She glanced over at Korra. "I’m going back to Future Industries and telling my father we’re together." she snapped back, though she wasn’t really angry. Just annoyed. But she knew Korra had every right to be upset with her.

That made Korra drop her attitude immediately. "Wait, Asami, stop." Korra said softly, touching her arm. She sighed. "Look, I guess I got a little jealous, you know?" she mumbled.

Asami frowned, pulling the car over on the road so she could give Korra her full attention. "Why would you feel jealous?"

Korra shrugged her shoulders, focusing on a string attached to her sweater. "I knew you were with other people, I mean I did date one of your exes, but . . . it’s different . . . I don’t know. You can be with him openly, and not ashamed . . ." she sighed, looking up at Asami. "Hiroshi would accept your relationship with him. Hiroshi would accept him."

Asami leaned over, throwing her arms around Korra’s neck. She kissed the spot right behind Korra’s ear before pulling away, but she still held onto Korra. "I don’t care about what my father thinks, Korra. I love you, and I’m not ashamed of that. I am happy with you." she brushed her bangs. "You’re my family." she kissed her nose, which caused Korra to giggle. Asami smiled softly. "If you want me to tell my dad about us, I will. Whatever will make you happy, will make me happy, too."

Korra sighed. "He has to know, Asami. I want to move forward with you. I want a future with you. But I feel like he’s weighing us down somehow." she grabbed Asami’s hand, giving it a squeeze. "I want to be there, though. You don’t have to do it alone."

Asami smiled gratefully. "Thank you." she whispered, leaning over to kiss Korra on the lips.

Korra smiled against her mouth. "So what was that secret surprise you were saving for me that wasn’t sex? Unless the surprise was sex; hot, car sex."

Asami laughed. "You’re such a horn-dog, you know that." she teased, glancing at the time. "It was . . . um, actually, it was looking at an apartment to see if you’d like to live in it." she said nervously. She wasn’t sure how Korra would feel with them moving in with each other, even though Asami practically lives on the island now.

Korra’s eyes widened. "We’re going to buy a place together?" Korra shook her head, sitting back in her seat. " _You_ ’ _re_ going to buy the place." she looked over at Asami. "I can’t let you do that, Asami. I . . . I can pitch in somehow."

Asami laughed, because Korra was so adorable and she loved her so much. "Korra, don’t be silly. I just need a yes or no from you and that’s all."

Korra smiled, jumping out of her seat and tackling Asami with a big Korra-bear-hug. She kissed her entire face and neck and head. Everywhere her lips could reach. "Yes! A thousand times yes, Asami!" she breathed, cupping Asami’s face in her hands. She was crying. "I love you, Asami Sato."

Asami knew this would be emotional for Korra, and it’s emotional for her too, because they’ve planned this before. When they were teens, and dating. They planned their future together. They planned moving into an apartment together, then getting married, and maybe buy a house. Kids, animals; everything. When they broke up, this future didn’t exist anymore. It was just a fantasy. But now they were together again, and this future was becoming a reality.

Asami kissed her again, wiping the tears off of her cheeks. "I love you, too. Let’s go look at it!" she began driving again, bubbling with excitement. She was so excited to show Korra the apartment. "You’re going to love it, Korra. It’s right on the beach and it’s really big. You can bring Naga out here, too!"

"I am so excited to see , Asami. Now we can have all the hot, crazy sex we want without being interrupted!" Korra said enthusiastically. She leaned in closer to Asami. "And I’m going to take you all over the new place once it’s ours." she whispered seductively.

Asami’s entire face felt hot. She could already picture it, which is something she didn’t want to do while driving. Korra laughed, sitting back in her seat. Asami shook her head. "Spirits, Korra, you’re paying for that."

"I’m shaking." Korra teased as she grabbed her free hand, giving it a squeeze.

It seemed, in this very moment, that the storm was clearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of angst, a little bit of fluff. I can't help it! I love them so much, au or not!!
> 
> The storm isn't over, I can tell you all that much.
> 
> What did you think of the chapter?? You saw Iroh and Asami's break up, and there was a little fight between Korra and Asami, and now they're buying a place together!! But the angst isn't going far... Tell me what you thought!!


	18. I Can't Love You In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to lighten up

"You’ve got to show me the place. It sounds amazing." Kuvira said as she packed up her gym bag.

Korra smiled. "It is amazing. It’s huge, Kuv. My favorite room has to be the bedroom by far—"

"I wouldn’t doubt it." she joked.

Korra rolled her eyes, but was still smiling. "Not because of that . . . Okay, a little because of that. But also because there are these huge windows that overlook the ocean. We still haven’t officially moved in, since Asami keeps waiting for the movers to move everything in. We’re staying there tonight and I’m so excited."

Kuvira patted her shoulder. "I’m glad you’re finally settling down. There are so many people who are surprised you’re in a relationship that lasted longer than a night." she nudged her should playfully. "Though, you and Sen kind of dated for awhile."

Korra threw her gym bag over her shoulder, frowning slightly. "Sen and I were never a couple. I mean, she was a reoccurring hookup, but that’s all our relationship ever was." she shrugged her shoulders lightly.

"Oh. Do you still talk to her?"

Korra shook her head. "I haven’t spoken to her at all since Asami returned. The last time I saw her was . . . three days before Asami’s return, actually." Sen and Korra were pretty good friends, but Korra knew their friendship was built on them hooking up. Now it felt weird to be friends with her, since they’ve had sex before. It’s like being friends with your ex.

Mako seems to be the only ex her and Asami are both willing to spend time with, since he wasn’t ever a serious boyfriend to either of them. His friendship is much more valuable. But now that Iroh is back in Asami’s life, Korra find it a little weird. Exes are weird. Enough said.

"Have you?" Korra asked.

"Yeah. I have a class with her. We actually went out for drinks last night, since my best friend in the entire universe keeps flaking out." she teased.

Korra put her arm around Kuvira. "Don’t worry, babe, I’ll never replace you." she winked.

"You and Asami are going to get bored of each other faster if you keep spending time together."

Korra laughed. "I can’t help it! We’re making up for a lot of lost time. And we never got this before. We never lived in the same city before. We never got the luxury of seeing each other all the time."

"Well, when your place is officially presentable, you and Asami should throw a party. No doubt her and Opal are already planning one as we speak."

"They’re evil."

"Tell me about it." they both laughed at that. "I still need to get to know Asami more. Baatar likes her a lot. He says she’s really nice and knows her work."

"She is really nice. And does know a lot about engineering." Korra laughed.

"She’s also a billionaire. I can’t believe you’re dating a _Sato_. Damn."

Korra has always been aware of Asami’s title and money, since Sato products were everywhere. But she never saw Asami as the billionaire, heiress of a billion dollar company. Maybe it’s because she grew up with Asami, and also because she saw a lot of her flaws. She got to know the real Asami, not _Asami Sato_.

Kuvira and Korra walked out to the parking lot. It wasn’t a hard practice today, since they didn’t want to exert the team too much before a big game. They did a little running, played with the ball, and a lot of stretches. It was a nice practice, and now Korra was headed back to her home. Her new home, with Asami. She couldn’t wait.

"You both look like you hardly did anything today."

Korra turned to see Sen standing by the trunk of her car wearing her swimsuit. She had a towel wrapped around her waist, and her dark hair was pulled back. She smiled over at both Kuvira and Korra.

"We’re just so good we don’t even break a sweat anymore." Kuvira said, flexing her muscles.

"Sure." she said with a smile, looking over at Korra. "Hey, stranger."

Korra gave her a small wave. "Hey, Sen. How are you?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I’m okay. So, tell me Kor, is it true?"

Korra frowned with confusion. "Is what true?"

Sen leaned against her car, folding her arms across her chest. "My teammates can’t stop talking about how you’re off the market now. Is that true?"

Korra grinned, always getting bubbly at the mention of her girlfriend. "Yeah, it’s true." she folded her arms across her chest. "Tell your teammates to stop gossiping about me, though."

"I wish, so they could focus more on swimming. But that’s what happens when they’ve all fallen for you." she grabbed her own gym bag, throwing it over her shoulder. "I’ll see you at your game. Gonna be a big one."

"Don’t worry about us, Sen; we’re prepared." Kuvira said.

"I don’t doubt that." Sen said over her shoulder as she walked away.

Kuvira leaned into Korra’s side. "That was a little awkward."

Korra shrugged her shoulders, turning around to walk to her car. "Sen has always been easier to deal with out of all the people I hooked up with. She’s a nice person."

Kuvira frowned slightly. "Why just swimmers?"

Korra shrugged her shoulders. "Our sports never conflicted . . . and they have nice bodies. I don’t know." she grabbed her keys. "I’ll see you, Kuvira."

"Bye, Captain."

Korra rolled her eyes, but smiled. It was a little awkward seeing Sen, but she credited Sen for not making it awkward on her part. She was always good at just letting things be as they are. That’s why she was always reoccurring. She never caused any problems.

But enough about her exes, Korra had someone important to return home too.

_______________________________

Asami smiled softly over at Korra, who was setting down cartons of takeout on their bed. They just bought their new apartment a few days ago, and instead of waiting for the movers to move everything in, Korra suggested they grab a mattress and a few stuff and move in already.

So now they were sitting on just a mattress in their very big room. They were half naked. Well, Korra was half naked since she had to go get their food from the door. But Asami was completely naked expect for a light sheet covering half of her body. It wasn’t a joke when Korra said she would take Asami all over their new apartment.

It was nice, though. Asami had taken some time off work, and tomorrow was Korra’s game. Though the cloud of telling her father about her and Korra hovered over her head, she was enjoying the moment. Which was Korra shoving a bunch of noodles into her mouth.

"I love you." Asami simply said after staring for a while. She began eating her own food now with a lot more class than Korra.

"I love you, too, Sami." Korra said with a mouth full of food. "See, I told you this would be nice." she continued after swallowing. "I’m kind of surprise Hiroshi hasn’t unexpectedly showed up, though."

Asami nodded her head, because she was surprised, too. She took a few days off, leaving Baatar to kind of keep things in order since he didn’t need to be taught anything. Asami had been busy with the new place, and though she had her separate account from her father, she still figures he checks on what she’s doing. Just in case she’s planning on leaving again, like she did when she went to the Fire Nation.

"It’s only been two days." she noted after awhile. Asami sighed. "After your game, we’ll tell him."

Korra’s eyes widened. "Like right after?"

Asami shook her head, laughing slightly. "No, no. The day after. You’ll need to calm down from your victory. Can’t have you being all pretentious around my father, now can I?" she smiled over at her girlfriend.

"Ha. Ha." Korra took another mouth full of noodles. "He’ll be accepting of us, Asami. Don’t worry about it."

Asami smiled slightly, staring at her food. Korra had become more positive the last couple of days. Asami liked it, but she didn’t get it. Her father never really liked Korra, but he especially wouldn’t like her dating his daughter. Asami thought it was stupid, since Korra is a nice person and has goals. She kind and good for Asami. She just wished her father could see that.

"I like this." Asami said after she finished eating. Korra was already done with all her food by the time Asami was half finished with her own.

Korra was laying on her side. She smiled up at Asami. She opened up her arms for Asami to cuddle into her. They laid like that for awhile, close together. Asami knew Korra’s arm was most likely falling asleep from her laying on it, but Korra never complained about it.

"Can we talk about something?" Asami asked, turning around in Korra’s arms to face her.

Korra nodded her head, brushing some hair off of Asami’s face. "Sure." she kissed her lips. "Or we can do something else."

Asami laughed, pulling back slightly. She inhaled lightly, trying to not get herself lost in those blue eyes. "Korra, what’s going to happen when you go pro?"

This has been something Asami has been worried about lately. Everything has been . . . perfect. Her and Korra were back together, which is something she never thought was possible again, and it’s been nice. Life has been nice. She can see her future with Korra clear as day. Of course she wanted Korra to succeed in her sport, in her passion, but she worried it would hurt them again.

Korra laughed lightly, kissing her forehead. "You think too much, love." she whispered.

Asami shrugged her shoulders, pouting slightly. "I can’t really help it."

Korra inhaled deeply. "I’m not sure what will happen if I ever get the opportunity to go pro, Asami. I’m very content with how life is now." she tightened her grip around Asami. "We’ll cross that bridge if we get there."

"The training facility is out in the Earth Nation. You’ll be gone. We’d be . . . distant again."

Korra frowned slightly. "Is that what you’re worried about? A little distance?"

Asami continued pouting, nodding her head. "It hurt us last time, Korra." Korra began laughing. Asami’s pout deepened. "It’s not funny, Korra."

Korra took a deep breath. "I’m sorry baby, but this is different. We’re adults now. And I’m not heading back to the end of the world."

"I’d go with you." Asami said quietly.

Korra pulled back slightly. "What?"

Asami looked up at her. "I’ll go with you. When you go pro, I’ll go with you anywhere you go. I can work in Zaufo for a few years." she touched Korra’s cheek. "I just don’t want to be away from you again, Korra."

Korra stared at her for a long moment, probably taking in what she just said. Then she grabbed Asami’s face, kissing her slowly and passionately. Asami inhaled deeply through her nose, but deepened the kiss. She threw her arms around Korra’s neck, as Korra shifted on top of her. Their tongues lazily danced with one another. Asami wrapped her legs around Korra’s waist, keeping her close.

Suddenly, a phone started ringing. They both didn’t pull away from each other; in fact, they ignored the phone all together. It wasn’t until it started to ring again right after it stopped did Korra groan, pulling away to reach over and pick up the phone. It was Asami’s, but in the rush of the moment, she didn’t check and just answered it.

"Hello?" Asami continued kissing down Korra’s neck as she got rid of the person trying to bother them.

"Who’s this?" a male voice asked. She could hear him sigh heavily on the other side of the line. "Korra, why are you answering my daughter’s phone?"

Korra immediately shot up, swallowing loudly. Asami frowned, wondering what the heck is going on. Korra mouthed it was her dad. Asami’s heart stopped. "Hello, Mr. Sato." she stuttered out.

"Korra, where is Asami?" he didn’t sound too pleased Korra answered his daughter’s phone.

"She’s uh," Korra looked down at Asami, who was hiding under a blanket. Asami didn’t feel like speaking to her father while she was naked in bed with her girlfriend, who he didn’t know she was with. "She’s in the bathroom." Korra lied.

"And why are you answering her phone? There has to be a line of privacy somewhere, Korra." he now sounded annoyed, which was usual whenever he spoke to Korra.

"You’re right, Sir; I apologize. I thought it was my own phone."

Asami peaked from the blankets, seeing Korra trying to be polite with her father but she could only imagine how he was speaking to her. She sighed heavily, grabbing her phone from Korra’s hand.

"Hey, Dad."

"Oh, hello, Asami." his tone immediately lightened up at the sound of his daughter’s voice.

Asami sat up, turning away from Korra. "What’s up? Is there a reason you’re calling?"

"Well, I was just wondering when you were planning on returning back to work. I realize Baatar Beifong can hold his own here at Future Industries, but Iroh still needs assistance, Asami."

Asami sighed. "Dad, I don’t think Iroh really wants to be an engineer. He shows no liking for it. I’m not even sure why he’s down here." she bit her bottom lip, hoping that maybe her father would just admit everything he’s been doing and they can figure out where to go from here.

Korra rested her head on her back, moving her hair and kissing the nape of her neck. Asami leaned into her touch, kissing her cheek.

"You should be a little happy to see an old friend, Asami." he said. Which Asami found very humorous because here he was promoting her friendship with Iroh, but not her friendship with Korra.

Asami frowned. "He’s my ex boyfriend. I’m not really happy to be seeing him."

"Just give him another chance, Asami. He seems like a very respectable guy."

"Well, I don’t care how ‘respectable’ he is, Dad. I’m dating Korra now and I’m happy. So you can send Iroh back home, because I know you brought him out here. And I’ll return to work on Monday." she snapped, hanging up her phone.

Korra pulled away slightly, her eyes wide. Asami looked over at her, but she didn’t regret it. Of course, it would’ve been better for her to have told her father in person, but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered anymore when it came to Korra.

"You just told your Dad."

"I just told my Dad."

Korra looked like she was close to having a panic attack. "Asami, you just told your Father you’re dating me."

Asami smiled softly, kissing her quickly on the lips. "Yes, I did."

Korra looked like she was beginning to calm down. She still looked shocked, though. "How are you remaining so calm about this?"

Asami kissed her again. "Because I love you. And you’re worth being open and proud about." she patted Korra’s shoulder. "Come on, you need rest. You have a busy day tomorrow, Twenty."

Korra slowed laid down next to her. "Asami . . . I . . ."

"Shh, Korra. Everything will be fine no matter what my father does. I love you. I’m happy with you."

Korra kissed her. "Okay. I love you."

Asami knew that in life you had to go and get things on your own. And she knew that regardless what might happen in her future, she was going to make sure everything she did was because she wanted to do it, and no because she was forced too.

Asami was going to create her own destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, I have some sad news! I'm planning on wrapping this fic up soon. I'm thinking maybe less than five chapters left. I see this as a story that could kind of continue for a long time, but I'm sensing an ending now. It's been a nice, ride, though. But I'm not saying goodbye just yet, so let's continue following Korra and Asami's journey... 
> 
> As always, please leave your comments!


	19. Wet Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A welcomed surprise, a victory, and a party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Hi. Hello. It's been awhile, but I hope you all have been doing good. Leave it to me to make a dramatic entrance on their two year anniversary. But hey, an update! After all these months... I will be finishing this fic, don't worry. I also began a new fic if you want to check that out. I won't leave you hanging again. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

"To be honest, I didn’t know that was the reason he asked me to come down here. I’m going to join the military out in the Fire Nation, and I needed a bit of engineering practice behind me. I thought the offer to come intern at Future Industries was gold. That’s the only reason why I’m here, not to break you and Korra up." Iroh explained. He sighed lightly, looking slightly offended. "Asami, you know me. I would never do something like that."

Asami nodded her head. "I know, I just . . ." she could only blame her father for the paranoid feeling towards him. She was just glad she approached him about him. After she came out to her father about her relationship with Korra, she wanted to confront Iroh as well. Little did she know she was very wrong about him. "I’m sorry, Iroh. I didn’t mean to assume anything."

He gave her a sweet smile. "Don’t worry, I would’ve thought the same thing if I were in your position." he laughed lightly. "So Korra must be the person you talked about, when we broke up. The one you couldn’t get over?"

Asami nodded her head, glancing at the soccer field. The game was going to start in fifteen minutes and the team went into the locker room for what Asami could only guess a few pre-game speeches. Korra didn’t seem nervous about the game earlier today, so she only hoped everything went well. The other team was exceptionally good, they wouldn’t be here if they weren’t. Asami also knew there were a lot of scouts were here, ready to draft college players to professional teams. That was Korra’s dream, and it was finally here. Asami was nervous enough for the both of them. She just wanted Korra to be happy.

Iroh had, of course, showed up to the game because he was invited after all. Asami immediately grabbed him and pulled him aside to talk about things. She was glad to be wrong about Iroh, because he was a good person. Always had been. She was glad that was still proven to be true.

"The very one." Asami answered as her and Iroh walked up to the stands to sit with Opal and her friends.

"And your father doesn’t accept the relationship?" he spoke cautiously, as if he wasn’t sure Asami wanted to talk about it. This was how their relationship was, a lot of tip-toeing around Asami’s feelings. Iroh never wanted to overstep, she knew that.

"He doesn’t." she sighed. "Korra is a good person. I don’t think his dislike has anything to do with her personally, just the fact that she’s, well, a woman, I guess." she shrugged her shoulders. "Not much he can really do now, and he knows that."

"Well, I’m sorry, Asami. I hope things get better."

She nodded her head, inhaling lightly. "Me too, Iroh."

They sat down, and Opal screamed into her ear as both teams walked out onto the field. Asami began clapping, spotting Korra immediately. She looked very serious. She was in game mode after all. Asami’s heart hammered in her chest. She was so nervous. This was going to be a long 90 minutes, she knew that. The line up was a 5-3-3. Korra is a forward, along with Kuvira, and they were excellent strikers.

When halftime came around, the scoreboard was still 0-0. This other team, a team from the Earth Nation, was really good. They kept pushing RCUs defense, and their goalie blocked any shot taken at her. Korra got knocked down a few times, but nothing too serious. She did get a yellowcard for a tackle, that Asami felt was very unnecessary.

After halftime, the Earth Nation team scored, and RCU didn’t score until the last minute, so now they were tied again. They had four minutes added to the clock, but nobody scored, sending them into extra time. Asami could tell all the way from where she was sitting that Korra looked tired and upset. This game was so close, and she knew a win was important to Korra.

30 minutes of extra time, and both teams scored again, keeping the tie. Korra got knocked down very badly, the player knocking her down receiving a red card. Korra didn’t get up for an entire minute, and when she did, she was limping. Asami knew she hurt her right ankle, but she kept playing. That was Korra, she never stopped. She could be injured and still keep going.

Everyone in the stands stood quietly as both teams were brought into penalty kicks. Asami couldn’t breathe. She’d never seen a game go into penalties before, but she knew this one was going to suck. Korra hated penalties.

Korra and Kuvira were added to the kickers for the penalties. Baatar closed his eyes when Kuvira took the kick, not able to stand it. Asami watched carefully as Korra went for her kick. She was the last kicker. If she missed, the other team would have another chance at bringing the score up. If she made it, RCU would win the Finals.

Asami could see Korra take a small intake of breath, smiling slightly. She went for the kick, and it was fast. The ball went flying right by the goalie, into the goal. The crowd was silent for a split second before everyone erupted into cheers. Asami saw Korra drop to her knees, her face burying into her hands as she cried. Kuvira walked over to her, kneeling down in front of her. Asami wanted to go down there, to congratulate her, but her heart stopped when she saw Kuvira flagging down someone from the sides. Three people ran out, the medics, Asami knew, towards them.

Korra was laying on her back now, her arms covering her face. Asami saw the medics checking her ankle, the one Korra was limping on. Korra was left handed, and usually kicked with her left foot, so that’s why she continued the game even though she was injured. Asami didn’t realize it was so bad though. Kuvira and another medic helped Korra up. One of the medics handed her crutches, and Asami saw an ice pack wrapped around her ankle. She looked happy, though, as her team ran up to her.

"I am so happy they won." Opal commented. "I knew Korra and Kuvira would’ve been real assholes if they didn’t." she turns to Baatar. "Now you can propose to her!"

Asami laughed, almost feeling like she was going to cry. This victory felt like a victory for them all.

Everything was perfect and great, and Asami has never felt more happy.

*****

"It’s just a sprain. I’ll be back to good in no time." was the first thing Korra said once she saw Asami walking towards her. "But we won!" she said excitedly. "I didn’t think we were, since penalties are a bitch, but we did it." she looked exhausted, but satisfied.

"I know, I never felt so nervous before." Asami said with a smile, leaning in to give Korra a quick kiss. "I’m so proud of you, Korra."

"Now you can save your losing speech you had made for me." she teased.

Asami laughed, because it’s true, she did make a speech just in case Korra lost. "True. So, winner, what would you like to do to celebrate?"

Korra gave her a suggestive look. "You know what I’d like to do."

"Party!" Opal shouted as she came into the room. Asami and Korra were currently in the locker room, since Korra needed to get her ankle attended.

Korra glared at Opal. "I was kind of thinking—"

"Party. That’s what you were thinking, and Korra, I agree, a party sounds lovely. A party at your new place because it’s so big and spacious and Asami and I did not decorate it just for you to bail out for sex. You guys can have sex later tonight. Except I’m going to get wasted and stay the night so I might have sex too, I don’t know yet, but I do know—"

Kuvira put her hand over Opal’s mouth. "Shut up, Opal." she winced when Opal bit her hand. "But a party actually sounds great! The whole team can come!"

Korra’s eyes widened slightly. "That’s 23 players, Kuv. Counting Opal, Bolin, Baatar, Asami, and Mako, which makes," she counted on her fingers. "28."

"And your place will still be considered huge." Kuvira commented.

Asami just laughed, already knowing her and Korra lost this battle, but she didn’t mind, and she knew Korra didn’t either. Korra was feeling too victorious to feel bad about anything, and Asami was just happy to be surrounded by loving people. This was something she never thought she’d ever have, especially not with Korra by her side. When she went to the Fire Nation, she did have a lot of friends, but none of them were ever as close with her as these people were. Mainly it was her fault, because she never opened up to anyone.

Now her life was amazingly different. Yes, she’d have to deal with her father eventually, but not alone. She had Korra by her side, and Korra would always be enough. It was moments like this, surrounded by all she loved, that she felt like her heart would burst. She never wanted to forget this feeling.

Kuvira and Opal began telling all the other players where a celebration was going to be held, and to be honest Asami had this already planned. She knew everyone would want to celebrate if they won, so she bought a lot of food and fixed up their apartment enough for a party to be held there. Korra took a shower in the locker room, changing her outfit. She had her ankle wrapped, and would need to be gentle with it for at least a week. It was okay, though, because the soccer season was officially over.

Korra’s coach came in and congratulated the team and gave them all a nice, quick speech. After that, her and Korra walked out to the parking lot to Asami’s car, where they were met by Iroh.

"I just wanted to say congratulations. That was the best game I have ever seen. You play amazingly. Now I get the hype surrounding you, Korra." he said sincerely.

Korra smiled. "Thank you." she has yet to know that Iroh had no clue what Asami’s father was up too, since Asami had forgotten to tell her. Asami would on their way home. "We’re, uh, throwing a party at our place if you wanted to come." Korra glanced over at Asami, hoping it was okay. Asami just nodded with a smile.

Iroh nodded his head. "I’d love, too."

"I’ll text you the address." Asami said as her and Korra got into her car.

"Sorry if that was awkward." Korra said as they pulled out of the school parking lot.

"It’s fine. He actually isn’t here to break us up. Hiroshi obviously had plans for him, but he wasn’t aware of them."

"Really? That’s good. Now I don’t have to kick his ass."

Asami laughed. "I suppose not." she glanced over at her. "Is your ankle okay? Are you okay? You just won the finals, that has to be awesome, but you seem very calm at this moment."

Korra smiled over at her, a soft and genuine smile. "Asami, I’m so happy right now. With just everything." she shrugged her shoulders lightly. "I guess I’ve reached that state of happiness where I mainly just want to cry instead of jump around."

Asami laughed lightly at that. "I’m there too." she reached over and intertwined their hands together. "I love you, Korra."

Korra squeezed her hand. "I love you, too, Asami. Now let’s party!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a small chapter, not sure how I even like it, but I just needed to get back in the feel of writing this fic. The rest of the chapters should be decent enough though! Also, the party will be in the next chapter. It's going to be a fun one :)


End file.
